The Preternatural Journals
by RoseCityxSaltskin
Summary: A reimagining of The Vampire Diaries featuring Caroline Forbes as the doppelgänger. Give it a chance! Daroline for now, Klaroline eventually. AU/OOC. Chapter Nine: The conclusion of Caroline's birthday, the gang gathers to get inside the tomb under Fell's Church. SMUT warning.
1. Volume One: Pilot

D/C: I do not own anything. All rights belong to LJ Smith, Julie Plec and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is an Alternate Universe/OOC(slightly) fic that centers on Caroline being a doppelgänger. The life circumstances for each of the characters mostly differ from the original, please bear with me.

The Preternatural Journals

'Pilot'

[-0-]

Caroline Forbes stepped out of her favorite karaoke bar –well, it was actually just a dive bar that happened to host a karaoke night. With her cellphone in hand, she dialed the number one contact on her speed dial.

_You have reached the voicemail of Sheriff Liz Forbes. Please leave a message after the tone. If there is an actual emergency, please call 9-1-1. _

"Hey Mom," Caroline said. She stood under a lamppost, walking idly around it as she conversed with her mother's answering machine.

"I know, you're out on patrol," she continued. "I'm just checking in, like I said I would. Bonnie and I will be heading home in a few minutes. "

In the background Caroline heard a faint whooshing noise. She glanced around, assuming it was the wind. Spring was coming to a close and the promise of summer was looming.

"I'm not too tired, but I don't know if I'll wait up for you. G'night Mom. Love you."

Caroline pushed the end button and stashed her cellphone inside her purse. She leaned on the metal lamppost column and waited for her best friend to return from the bathroom.

The whooshing wind blew faintly again.

Caroline didn't know that she was being watched.

"I never knew you were musical."

Caroline looked up, searching for the source of the voice.

_He was sexy_, she decided. In an obvious kind of way, standing at a modest five foot ten with an athletic build. Electric blue eyes framed by thick black lashes stared out at Caroline with the utmost scrutiny.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked when she finally found her voice.

Her mysterious stranger, pressed on, flashing her a playful grin "I never would have thought you'd pick something from Footloose, but the singing...I was impressed. You've got a set of pipes."

Caroline furrowed her blonde brows.

"Do I know you?" She asked, folding her arms protectively around her torso.

His eyes bore into Caroline's indigo orbs once more and she felt as though this man was trying to see right through her. She didn't know it, but he's looking for tells. Listening for what shouldn't be there.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump. _

It was the slightly elevated beating of a heart. Her heart.

_I'll be damned, _he thought_._

He couldn't decide if he wanted to scream in elation or cry out in horror.

_This girl was human. _

Caroline took deep even breaths, willing herself to stay calm. Bonne would be coming any minute and there were still plenty of people inside the bar to hear her, should she have to call for help.

"I'm sorry," the man said, throwing her an easy smile. "For a moment you just reminded me of an old friend. My mistake." His eyes had softened and with them, Caroline felt herself starting to relax to a certain extent.

"Sorry, to disappoint," Caroline sighed with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Just plain o'l me."

He couldn't stop his legs from moving toward the young girl. There was a warm light radiating from within her shining like a beacon drawing him in.

"A girl like you is anything but plain," he told her.

Caroline scoffed at the line. "Oh yeah?" She added rolling her eyes.

_Who was this guy_, she wondered to herself. _Mr-James Dean-leather-jacket-ANTM-stare?_

"Oh yeah," he echoed, drawing out the word as he looked her up and down almost knowingly.

A blush rose to Caroline's cheeks and she laughed nervously.

She had had enough.

"Right. Well…goodnight."

A firm grip on her denim jacket stopped Caroline from making a b–line to the door.

With narrowed eyes, she looked at the large hand on her forearm.

"Don't go," he whispered, almost pleading. His eyes were wide, compelling her to stay. Caroline complied. "You got a name Blondie?"

He had to know.

"I'm not telling you anything," she said. "They say you're not supposed to talk to strangers."

She seemed comfortable again, he observed.

"That is what they say," he conceded. "But," he paused for effect. "If you tell me your name we won't be strangers anymore."

Caroline looked up to the night sky and laughed deep. She watched him wryly and he looked at her unapologetic.

"You're awfully determined," Caroline giggled. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

He shrugged casually, while on the inside his undead heart started to stir. It had been almost one hundred and forty five years since he had heard that coquettish sound. His brows raised expectantly. He was desperate to know her. Desperate to learn her name but, he didn't want to force it. He wanted her name to be given freely.

"Dance with me."

Caroline looked around the empty parking lot once more and back at her temporary companion.

"Are you serious?"

He held out his hand, daring her with his cocky smile.

"There's no music out here," she complained while placing her hand gently in his.

She didn't know what was possessing her to indulge this guy. She had watched enough _Dateline_ with her mother to know better.

"We don't need music," he assured her, holding her gently as they began to sway. "But if you insist, I'm sure I could croon something."

For a brief moment she wondered what was keeping her friend, but the semi-_Notebook_-esk moment Caroline had found herself in was overshadowing her concern.

"Please, don't sing," she begged, looking up at him.

He looked down at her, trying to maintain a serious face. "You sure? I had a few shots earlier. I'm brave enough to belt something out."

They stared at each other for a few moments before sharing a light laugh.

"So," Caroline said after a beat. "Aren't you a little old to be hitting on young girls?"

He chuckled, if only she knew how right she was. "Oh Angel Face, how you wound me."

"Angel Face?" Caroline's face scrunched up in confusion at the endearment and he found himself cherishing the sweetness of her.

He shrugged again, unabashed. "I have to call you something."

"I have a boyfriend," Caroline blurted out. She wondered if he too could hear how she sounded almost regretful of the fact.

"And where is he tonight?"

"A party."

Caroline's heart started to race as she was gently twirled around, her back now pressed against his chest.

"He should be here," he whispered, his mouth close to Caroline's ear. "With you. Dancing under the stars."

"Not all people share my enthusiasm for karaoke," Caroline said, coming to her boyfriend's defense. "Besides, couples don't have to spend every second together."

_But he was right_, Caroline thought. She _should be_ slow dancing in the dark with Matt. Not some stranger.

"Don't worry too much about him," he said as though he could read her thoughts. "This is your first love. It's not serious. Someday though, you'll find a love that consumes you."

Caroline turned back around sharply, shaken by the man's confidence.

"Who _are _you?" She asked.

"I'm someone who wishes you every happiness," he said, tucking a stray blonde curl behind Caroline's ear.

He could hear Caroline's friend walking toward the parking lot and a car coming around the corner. His time with her was up.

"I'm also someone that you need to forget."

The whooshing wind pressed against Caroline's face. She blinked a few times. A clamor of loud voices and music broke Caroline out of her revere. She could hear a familiar click of boots before Caroline saw her perky African-American friend walking smoothly toward her.

"Sorry Care," Bonnie called, as she ran up, her wavy black hair flowing behind her. "There was the longest line for the girl's bathroom. I think people might have been hooking up in there."

"Seriously!" Caroline gasped, only half scandalized. "I was wondering what happened to you, I was worried you fell in the toilet. Did you break them up?"

Bonnie grimaced. "No. I gave up on waiting and went to the men's. For a minute there I thought my bladder was gonna explode. Come on its late. Let's –"

"Bonnie! Caroline!"

A Mystic Falls police vehicle was cruising slowly in the parking lot and it came to a stop in front of Bonnie's silver Prius.

"Hey dad, hi Mr. Hopkins," Bonnie and Caroline said in tandem.

"Grove Hill's a bit out of your jurisdiction, isn't it Mr. Hopkins," Caroline mused. "Did my mom send you out to make sure that I was behaving myself? Radio her and tell her to check her messages."

Rudy Hopkins was a serious man, everyone in Mystic Falls knew it. He was also nice and kind and secretly hilarious; Caroline had known him her whole life, but in all the years she had known him she had never seen him wear an expression quite like the one currently fixed on his face.

"Dad," Bonnie asked. "What is it?"

"Caroline," Mr. Hopkins said. "I'm so sorry, honey. There's been an accident. You have to come home with me. Both of you."

[-0-]

Four months later.

_Journal, _

_My therapist still insists that writing my feelings down will help me grieve my mother's death. Honestly, I'm not feeling it. But – I did go out and buy the cutest (most expensive) little notebook I could find, so I'll wait till you're at least half way full before I toss you aside. _

_So I, Caroline Forbes, will try. This is me, making a vow to make an effort to share and reflect. _

_I know that change comes with any great loss, but I'm afraid of taking the next few steps. I can accept that I can't go back to who I was before, but how am I supposed to become someone new without my mother here to guide me? To see me become more than what I am? _

_Today is the first day of school. My 'mourning period' is officially over. _

_I woke up this morning and prepared myself as though I were going into battle. My outfit is stylish, flawless. My hair and makeup, immaculate. On the outside I am the old Caroline – perfection: a size four teenage dream with an attitude the size of Texas._

_On the inside though… not so much. Not even close. The old Caroline is gone, the person staring back at me in the mirror, new Caroline is someone I can barely recognize._

_Four months ago all I cared about was my cheerleading squad and ruling my sophomore class with a well-manicured fist. Maybe I wasn't as shallow as a kiddie pool, but for the most part, yeah I was. Being vapid is easier than this. Than feeling like this, the way I do right now… _

_Its September… usually it's my favorite time of year. I love the look of autumn. I love the activities here in town. My birthday. Now I just feel numb to it. Part of my keeps waiting for me wake up. To open my eyes and have it be spring, still living at home with my mom. _

_I don't really remember this summer. There was the funeral, which I can only describe as devastating. My father made a small appearance, without his boyfriend Steven –thankfully, and then his swift departure immediately followed the reading of Mom's will. That too (Dad bailing), was heart breaking, though expected. The rest (June – the first half of August) is mostly a liquor fueled haze. _

_The only highlight of my sabbatical was Meredith's return to Mystic Falls. I don't know how I could have made it through some days without her. _

"Care!"

_Speak of devil_, Caroline sighed inwardly.

Delicately, Caroline put her journal inside the fabric of her pillow and steps in front of her floor length mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she switched off the light and shut her bedroom door.

"Caroline Beulah Forbes, it's time for school!"

The blonde grimaced as she emerged from the stair landing and entered the kitchen. Her eyes land on the willowy brunette sitting elegantly clutching a tall coffee cup.

Meredith Fell. First year surgical intern at Mystic Falls General Hospital and Caroline's second cousin.

"Please, for the love of all that is good, do not bellow my full name," Caroline groaned. "God forbid that the neighbors should hear you."

"You forget that you're not the only one who got stuck with a hideous family name," Meredith said playfully. "Caroline Beulah is way better, than Meredith Honoria."

Caroline snorted. "Are we back to day drinking, Mere? Forget school, let me catch up."

"No, no, no," Meredith cautioned. "Enabling cousin Meredith is no more. This is me being your responsible, pseudo guardian."

After Liz Forbes' death, her uncle, Tobias Fell, took it upon himself to look after Caroline. Meredith his youngest daughter, offered Caroline the spare room in her apartment and Tobias agreed that Caroline could live there.

"Come," Meredith said. "Sit. I made breakfast."

Their Anthropologie furnished dining table was covered with an impressive breakfast spread.

The two cousins sat in comfortable silence.

"Is this feast something I'll get to look forward to every morning?" Caroline asked as she helped herself to Greek yogurt, blueberries and bacon.

Meredith laughed, sipping her coffee. "No, today I'm just going into the hospital to fill out some paperwork with H.R. My first day is on Wednesday."

Meredith graduated from medical school at Columbia back in June. Though she'd never admit it, Caroline couldn't help but wonder if Meredith came back home just because of her. Not that there was anything wrong with Mystic Falls General, but if Caroline had gone to an Ivy League school, she didn't know if she would ever want to come back to their small town.

"Well, this is great," Caroline murmured. "Thanks."

Meredith set her brown eyes on Caroline and stared hard, her concern nearly palpable.

"Spit it out Mere," Caroline said, her tone clipped.

"Are you gonna be okay today?"

The blonde ran a hand through her long curls, a nervous habit.

"I just have to smile and say 'I'm fine' to the people who ask," Caroline said, chewing on her bacon. "At some point I'll have said it so much that even I won't be able to tell whether it's the truth."

Meredith frowned, pressing her fingers to her lips. "Care…" the young doctor faltered uncharacteristically. Fell's always knew what to say. "If you're not up to it you can stay home."

Caroline could feel the weight of her cousin's worry pressing down on her. She pushed her plate away, no longer hungry.

"I hid all summer with you Mere, I have to go to school and face the world or whatever. It sucks, but that's life."

"Promise you'll call me if something happens. I'll come and get you or you can call my dad if –"

"Meredith, I'm…" She wanted to say fine, but that was the furthest thing from the truth. Caroline wasn't sure if she'd ever be fine again. "I don't know what I am, but I should probably get going. Bonnie is picking me up."

"Okay girlie," Meredith said. "Do you need milk money or something? I can give you some cash before you go."

Caroline smiled, a genuine one. She rose from the table and went to give her cousin a hug goodbye.

"Mere," she giggled, throwing her an exasperated look. "You just turned twenty-five. How about we wait a good thirty years before you use the phrase 'milk money' again."

"Go to school, you bitch," Meredith laughed.

[-0-]

Damon Salvatore smiled while he poured himself a finger of bourbon.

He was a man on a mission and so far, everything was going extremely well. His objective was to establish himself with the locals and that had been a lot easier than he expected. Right now two prominent members of said community were sitting in his living room. Both were in slender, brown haired, olive-skinned men in their early forties. One sat haughtily in a winged-back chair, sipping his drink with a self-satisfied air. The other was stoic and empty handed.

"How does it feel to be home again, Mr. Salvatore?" Mayor Lockwood, the former, asked.

The Boarding house had never been Damon's home. In fact, the Tudor-style manor had been built a good fifty years after his death.

"Good," he lied, turning around to face his guests. "My late Uncle Zach did a wonderful job with the house while I was away."

"Indeed," the mayor agreed. "Zach was nothing if not capable. The efforts he made to modernize the property truly paid off."

The Salvatore fortune had been made in the lumber business, over time the family transitioned from harvesting wood, to carpentry and then construction. To the outside world, Damon Salvatore was the heir to a contracting company.

Damon raised his tumbler, as if to toast to Zach. In reality though he bore no love for the man.

Damon's father, Giuseppe Salvatore, lost his legitimate sons in 1864, but the family name and property had to be passed on to someone. Zach was the descendent of a bastard brother Damon had never met.

With another quick swig, Damon left antique sideboard and the fine liquor resting atop it to join the Mayor and his colleague.

"Do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls for long, Mr. Salvatore?"

It was Grayson Gilbert who spoke.

"Please, gentlemen," Damon chuckled. "_Mr. Salvatore_ was my father. Call me Damon."

"_Will_ you be staying indefinitely Damon?" Mayor Lockwood pressed.

Damon bit back the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't care for the mayor's antsy behavior.

"I believe so," Damon sighed. "With Zach gone, it's just me and my little brother now. We've always lived a bit of a gypsy life... I think it would be good of us to have a real home and this one is as good as any. We would have come sooner, but I didn't want to pull Stefan out of school in the middle of the year. I've explained all of this in my emails."

Damon had, almost verbatim.

When Zach had finally succumbed to old age back in February, Damon had received notification from a lawyer along with a letter from Mayor Lockwood expressing his condolences along with his contact information urging Damon to speak with as soon as possible.

Intrigued, Damon began an easy correspondence with the mayor, playing the role of the grieving, long- lost nephew.

It had always been Damon's intention to return to Mystic Falls. The timing of Zach's death and the request from the mayor were simply added conveniences. The mayor unknowingly gave Damon much needed information that would help him execute his plans in the months to come.

"We're aware," Grayson interrupted. "What Richard is failing to elude to Damon, is that Zach was a pillar of the community. Your ancestors helped settle this town. We are Founding Family members and with that distinction, there were certain responsibilities we are expected to uphold."

_The Founding Families, _Damon chuckled inwardly.

The sleepy town nestled in the heart of Virginia was settled by five families. The Gilbert's, the Fell's, the Forbes', the Lockwood's and the Salvatore's.

Damon knew all about the distinction and responsibilities. He had borne the weight of them when he was a child back in the 1800s.

"What we want to know, Damon," the mayor added, his ominously. "Are you aware of your family legacy?"

[-0-]

_God bless Bonnie Bennett_, Caroline praised.

Bonnie was the kind of girl who was always in tune with the needs of others. The young, African-American teen knew that her best friend needed a buffer and that is what she did.

On the ride to school, Bonnie made easy conversation with Caroline. Filling the blonde in on all the juicy gossip she had missed over the summer and commenting the fun things she had done over the break.

Once the two girls set foot in the main hall way of Mystic Falls High, students made attempts to swarm in on Caroline offering their sympathies. With Secret Service-like precision Bonnie took it upon herself to be Caroline's shield, only stopping for people she knew were in their circle of friends.

The two girls made it to their lockers without much incident.

"So with my dad taking over as sheriff, I've been spending a lot of time with my Grams," Bonnie said.

"Ms. Sheila?" Caroline asked. "I love her. How's she doing?"

Bonnie's green eyes twinkled with amusement. "Let's just say she's getting more interesting with old age."

Caroline leaned on her locker and stared down at her petite friend. "Define interesting."

"I don't know if it's the alcohol or that she's been bored since she doesn't teach during the summer, but her imagination has been running wild," Bonnie said.

Caroline's interest was piqued. "What has she been saying?"

Bonnie stuffed a makeup bag and her jacket in her locker and closed it. "She's on this witch kick," she explained. "I don't know, something about our ancestors coming from Salem. It was totally weird. "

"Salem witches sound cool," Caroline said in earnest. "A lot more interesting than being from a Founding Family."

"Being a Founder sounds a lot more fun than being burned at the stake, Care," Bonnie pointed out.

Caroline bit back a smile and her eyes filled with mirth.

"Well…when you put it like that."

"Caroline!"

Caroline barely had a second to react before she was trapped in a crushing hug. All she could see was a mass of pin-straight chestnut hair and the scent of _Love Spell_ assaulted her nasal passages.

"Elena," Caroline greeted.

Elena Gilbert was Caroline's other best friend. Best friend slash rival.

The brunette pulled away and inspected Caroline. "It's so good to see you Care," Elena said sweetly. "How are you babe? You look good. Doesn't she look amazing, Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled. "Yes Elena."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "She's right here…" she grumbled. "'Lena… I'm…" she paused looking to Bonnie, who looked equally interested in what she had to say. "I'm better."

Elena rubbed Caroline's arm soothingly. "Did you have a good summer?"

"It was fine," Caroline answered. "Meredith and I road tripped for a few weeks. It was nice."

Elena nodded her head. "Very Sam and Dean Winchester season one; nice."

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were obsessed with the fictional brothers.

"Well, we missed you. Oh I wanted to tell you that I made Captain. I hope that won't be a problem."

Cheer. The old Caroline would have been furious.

"It's fine 'Lena," Caroline said. "Honestly I wasn't planning on coming back to the squad."

A pout marred Elena's face.

"No," she whined. "Care I'm going to need you. Please think about it. Don't say no just yet."

"There's no pressure," Bonnie said, narrowing her eyes at Elena while trying to reassure Caroline. "Give her some time to think it over."

"Oh my God, "Elena whispered, cheerleading all forgotten. "Here comes Matt. Hey Matty!"

This was one of the things Caroline hated about Elena, she absolutely lived for drama. The three girls watched as Matt Donovan, Caroline's ex, made his way over.

"Hi Elena, Bonnie," Matt said, flashing his easy-going smile. "Caroline."

He wasn't over her. The way he said her same gave it away.

"Hi Matt," Caroline said.

"I tried calling you a few times," he told her. "Did you get my messages?"

Bonnie at least had the decency to pretend she wasn't listening, Elena watched her two blond friends in rapture. All she needed was a bowl of popcorn.

"Yeah…" Caroline said lamely. "I'm sorry I went off the grid. I didn't know what to say. To anyone."

Matt nodded understanding. "Do you think we could talk sometime? Just the two of us." Matt shifted his weight from foot to foot. "You think I could walk you to class?"

Caroline felt her throat go dry and she looked to her girlfriends for help.

"Matt… I"

"Matt," Elena interrupted. "Remember when your sister's junky boyfriend shot Caroline's mom? Caroline's been back for all of five seconds. Let the girl breathe!"

More than a few people stop to stare.

Bonnie and Caroline gaped at Elena equally horrified. Nothing could ruin a moment faster than the abrasive candor of Elena Gilbert.

"I need to go," Caroline said, her voice barely above a whisper.

She looked over her shoulder once, catching Bonnie as she whacked Elena hard on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you sometimes," Bonnie growled.

"What did I say?"

Caroline sought refuge in the girl's bathroom. She stood in front of a sink, resting her hands on either side of the white porcelain while she took some deep breaths.

_First awkward back-to-school encounter, check. _She thought to herself. _Fucking Elena. _

When she felt herself finally calm, Caroline took a moment to dredge up some courage.

_I'm not going to quit. I will get through this day. _

The bell for first period rang and Caroline knew her time was up.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Caroline headed toward the bathroom door and pushed it open with gusto. As she took a step out into the hall, she collided head first into something solid.

"Whoa. Walk much?"

Caroline frowned into the black shirt and leather jacket of the teen.

"You don't have to be a jerk," she grumbled, backing up. "Are you alright?"

He was tall, with classic looks, a nice mouth and pretty green eyes.

Caroline hated him on sight.

"I'll live," he said.

"Okay, well…sorry about that."

"You'll need to sound more sincere the next time you practically body check someone. There are a lot of kids in the hall."

Caroline rolled her eyes. The new kid wasn't funny.

Green Eyes surprised Caroline by extending his hand out.

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Caroline Forbes."

[-0-]

"How _hot_ is Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked later that afternoon.

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were at The Mystic Bar and Grill doing their homework.

"He has a romance novel stare," Bonnie said.

Elena squealed clutching her textbook to her chest.

"He's in three of my classes. He's so smart. Don't get me started on that leather jacket…not a lot of guys can pull that off."

Bonnie nodded knowingly. "I like his hair too. How much time do you think he spends on that?"

"He seemed like a douche bag."

Bonnie and Elena stopped their fangirling and looked at Caroline incredulously.

"What?" Caroline asked.

Elena leaned across their booth, eager for information. "Did you talk to him?"

"I ran into him earlier," Caroline explained. "_Literally_…It's not a big a deal. I wasn't impressed."

"Well, I invited him to the party at the falls tonight," Elena said triumphantly. "I'm totally gonna make a move. You know how I love a brooding bad boy."

"Has she always been this boy crazy?" Caroline asked, leaning toward Bonnie.

"I think you were too busy dating Matt to notice," Bonnie deadpanned.

Bonnie and Elena shared a laughed while Caroline winced.

"Oh," Bonnie said, picking up on Caroline's discomfort. "Too soon?"

Caroline set her pen down and rested her head in her palms.

"No. I'm fine, I guess I just feel bad for blowing him off this morning," she said dreamily, as though it just dawned on her. "I never let us have any real closure."

"The break up was sudden," Elena mused while her friends murmured in agreement.

Bonnie and Elena looked on at Caroline, each silently coaxing her to show her feelings. This summer had been understandably difficult for Caroline and the blonde chose to face her sorrow alone. They wanted to be there for her in any capacity Caroline would allow.

"It was just too much," Caroline continued. "My boyfriend's sister's boyfriend _killed_ my mom. How is that real life? I know that Vicky didn't have anything to do with it so I understand that Matt had to stand by her. But I didn't want to be around her. I still don't."

"I saw her at a few parties over break," Elena said, ever the _Gossip-Girl_. "Sober, I know, surprise. She's been looking well. I _love _her hair cut. You know she's been hanging out a lot with my brother and Tyler Lockwood. I don't know how the hell that happened."

"Would you feel the same if it had been someone else?" Bonnie probed loudly, ignoring Elena. "Would you have broken up with Matt anyway?"

Caroline bit her lip as she thought it over. "I would have," she said.

Elena grimaced, shocked by Caroline's honesty.

"You guys were so happy last year," she said.

Caroline shrugged. "I wasn't in love with Matt," she admitted. "I would have ended it at some point –but with my mom gone… I just couldn't see the point of staying in a relationship I didn't really want to be in. Matt is a good guy. He doesn't deserve to be strung along."

"You should tell him," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, because he is still totally in love with you," Elena chuckled. "I don't know if I can take any more of those sad puppy eyes."

"Elena!" Bonnie rebuked.

Elena put her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, you know me; I mean well, but I'm just calling it like I see it."

The brunette was a mess, but Bonnie and Caroline loved her dearly.

[-0-]

Damon could not believe he agreed to go to a high school party, but it was in his best interest to get over his qualms and simply go with the flow. What was a few hours of watching acne riddled, awkward teenaged debauchery if meant that he could make sure the youth of Mystic Falls would go home safe tonight.

Stefan Salvatore was in a mood.

The brunt of it was caused by one Caroline Forbes. Not so much because of something she did, but simply that she existed in the first place. So far, Stefan had shown no signs that he was planning on acting out, but Damon couldn't be sure. Either way, the elder Salvatore was in for a long night.

"There must be something in the water supply," Stefan said casually. "These girls look a lot better than they did when we were young."

Damon smiled at his younger brother, though guarded. "They looked good then, brother. There's just a lot less fabric covering them up now."

A group of girls cheered as loud rock music changed to a pop song. The Salvatore brothers watched appreciatively as the girls swiveled their hips along with the beat.

"Thank God for global warming," Stefan joked.

There was a dark gleam in the younger Salvatore's eyes as they locked on one student with long dark hair clad in tight lace shorts and a revealing top that accentuated her figure.

"She looks promising," he said, low and detached.

"Stef," Damon warned.

"She's a Gilbert. Elena," he said, drawling out the vowels in her name.

Damon watched his brother as he stared hungrily at the human.

"Brother, we agreed."

"I know what we said," Stefan told him. "I'm just admiring the view."

Stefan turned to his brother. "Don't tell me I'm not allowed to look."

Blue eyes locked on to green and Damon tried to discern his brother's motives.

"You can look," Damon said. "But we can't afford any mishaps. There's too much at stake."

Stefan rolled his eyes, not caring for his brother's dramatics. "I know."

The music changed once more and Stefan moved from his spot, heading toward his female classmates.

"Where are you going?" Damon called out.

Stefan turned to his brother, his face oddly joyful.

"I'm mingling, brother. If you insist on babysitting me, you could do us both a favor and be less obvious."

Damon watched his brother slink his arms around Elena Gilbert's slim waist.

The girl smiled up at Stefan, pressing her body against him looking like the cat who caught the canary. Too bad Elena didn't know that she was the canary in that situation.

"She's never going shut up about this."

Damon turned, looking for the source of the voice he hadn't heard since May.

Caroline stood on the left side of the clearing, a bottle of cheap beer in hand, her face wearing a neutral expression.

The short black haired girl standing next to her followed the blonde's line of sight her mouth too thinned into a grim line.

"He's the new guy," the dark haired girl reasoned. "Elena's a man eater. She'll get over him eventually."

Caroline took a sip of her beer. "But not before she over analyzes tonight in excruciating detail and our ears bleed."

She offered the bottle to her friend who took a healthy swill.

"What's your deal?" The question was asked more out of curiosity than offense. "Jealous?"

Caroline paused, pursing her lips. "No. I don't know. Don't mind me."

"So talk to me some more about that witch thing," Caroline said after a beat.

Damon moved through the crowd, drawing closer.

Her friend laughed, a soft blush coloring her toffee colored skin.

"There's not much to say," she told Caroline. "My wonderful, boozy Grams is just convinced that we're witches."

Caroline smiled, taking another swig of her beer. "That's so cool."

"It's not real Caroline. I don't have any powers."

"Oh, I bet you do Bonnie Bennett. It's always the quiet ones who surprise you."

_A Bennett? Just what I need. _Damon thought.

He had made his way to the alcohol, listening to Caroline all the while.

"Make a prediction," Caroline commanded. "I dare you."

The Bennett girl seemed to enjoy Caroline's antics.

"Are you drunk, Care?"

Caroline shook her head, her golden curls flowing around her.

"Just feeling warm," she said innocently. "Entertain me Bonnie."

Caroline held her free hand out. The Bennett girl, played along, taking her friend's in hers. The two were silent for a moment, at first Damon wondered if the young Bennett was stalling as a rouse but then, then the she pulled herself from Caroline snatching her hand away as though she were burned.

Caroline furrowed her brows. "What?"

Damon could see the Bennett's green eyes flurry with anxiety in the firelight.

"I'm not sure…I just had the strangest feeling," she said, her husky voice heavy with emotion, but just as quickly as it came it was gone.

"It's the beer," she told Caroline. "I'm just silly, not a witch."

_Not yet, _Damon thought.

"Hey Care…that guy over there is totally checking you out."

Caroline frowned her blue eyes scanning the woods. "Where?"

"Over there," the Bennett witch angled her head toward Damon.

"Wow," Caroline breathed. "He's so cute."

Damon smiled into his beer cup.

"I've never seen him before."

"Me neither."

The two girls were quiet for a moment, appraising Damon, not so subtly. He nodded to them, wearing his signature smirk. The Bennett girl pulled the beer out of Caroline's hand. "You should go over there."

Caroline looked down at her friend, her mouth in a comical 'o' shape. "I can't!"

"Why," her friend cackled. "You're a free agent now."

Damon watched them interact, pleasantly amused. _So she had dropped the boyfriend. _

Caroline looked to the ground and back to Damon, as if she were weighing her options. Without a word Caroline marched toward the Damon with a drunken confidence. At last, she was in front of him.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Caroline."

"Nice to meet you, Caroline," he said. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

Caroline made a sour face. "Salvatore as in Stefan?"

Damon affirmed the association.

"Are you mean too?"

Damon opened his mouth to say more but a chilling scream echoed through the woods.

A panic broke out through the crowd.

Damon's glacial eyes combed through the students as her searched for Stefan.

The younger Salvatore was nowhere in sight.

"Bonnie," Caroline shouted. The two were reunited almost instantly, worried but, unharmed.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie wondered.

It was then that Damon noticed that the Gilbert girl too was gone.

While the girls talked amongst themselves, Damon used his enhanced hearing to locate Elena. There was a steady, but shallow heart beat pumping not too far from the party. Damon could also smell blood. Lots of it.

"Oh God! Over here!"

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

"It's Elena Gilbert!"

A panic rolled over the party and people started to scatter in all directions. Students around them quickly pulled out their cell phones, while Bonnie and Caroline made their through the crowd to the boy who had emerged from the trees with Elena Gilbert limply hanging in his arms.

"Tyler," Caroline gasped. "What happened?"

The boy set Elena down gently, shaking his head.

"I don't know," he told her. "I was smoking…I didn't see."

Damon looked on helplessly as Caroline knelt dutifully at her friend's side.

Caroline smoothed her unconscious friend's hair away from her face, blinking back tears.

"Elena," she sobbed. "Elena."

"She's bleeding pretty good," Bonnie said.

"Hold pressure on her wounds," the boy, Tyler, instructed.

Elena stunned them all when became responsive.

"'Lena?" Bonnie asked, crouching down next to Caroline. "You're gonna be okay. An ambulance is coming."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Caroline asked.

Damon watched as Elena's glossy eyes came into focus on her friends. She tried to sit up, but Bonnie and Caroline kept her still.

"It was…" she whimpered, her voice shaken, but resolute. "A vampire."


	2. Comet Night Bites

D/C: I do not own anything. All rights belong to J.L Smith, Julie Plec and the CW. No copyright infringement is intended. This is an AU/OOC reimagining of The Vampire Diaries where Caroline Forbes is the doppelgänger. For now this story is Daroline.

A/N: Thank you for all the favs/follows and to guest for reviewing.

The Preternatural Journals

'Comet Night Bites'

[-0-]

The parlor room of the Boarding house filled with the sound of shattering bone.

"God damn it," Stefan groaned, clutching his face.

Damon relished the feeling of his fist colliding into his younger brother's jaw. He had already given Stefan a broken nose and a split lip and a cracked cheek. Already the mandible was stitching itself back together, but Damon knew from experience that it hurt like a bitch. He was glad that Stefan was hurting.

"You told me that you were just _'admiring the view'_," Damon seethed. "Since when did taking in the scenery include nearly tearing someone's throat out, huh? You almost killed that Elena girl tonight."

Stefan threw an accusing glare at his older brother and moved to charge toward him, but Damon dodged the attack easily.

"Don't you dare," Damon growled. He pointed his finger at his younger brother as a warning. "You deserve that and more."

"You took a few cheap shots," Stefan spat, leaping forward. "If we're going to fight, then let's do it properly."

Damon's dark brows lifted into his hair line. He could not believe his ears. "I'm not looking to fight you at all, Stef, but I'm furious! Christ, you told me you had yourself under control."

"I do," Stefan cried, stepping toward Damon once more. "I didn't kill her."

"That is not control, you damn near got us exposed!" Damon raged.

Damon tried to keep his temper at bay, but it was so difficult with Stefan in his face, clueless to the damage he'd caused.

"Nobody saw me," Stefan said, his voice belligerent. "And Elena won't remember anything."

A laugh fell from Damon's lips, but it wasn't at all humorous. "Well you screwed the pooch somehow. She remembers. I heard her say it with my own ears."

"That's impossible," Stefan refuted. "I compelled her. Believe me!"

"Why should I?" Damon asked, his voice callous. "You've already lied to me today."

"Snatch. Eat. Erase," Stefan yelled. "I've been a vampire just as long as you, brother. I know how to feed… I compelled that girl. I don't know how she remembers anything."

Damon flashed in front of Stefan, shoving him hard in the chest.

"It wouldn't be an issue, if you had just kept your promise," he said. "I believe your words were 'look but don't touch'?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow and he stared at his brother with an evil glimmer in his green eyes.

"Is that what you had to remind yourself of when you were drooling over Caroline tonight?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Damon huffed defensively. "We're not talking about me. This discussion is about you and your discipline issues, or lack thereof."

"My _issues_ are fairly transparent," Stefan said. "They stem from repressed anger toward the Founding Families and tonight I chose to take it out on the sexy and oh so trusting Elena Gilbert."

Damon wanted nothing more than to smack the nonchalant smile off of Stefan's face, but he swallowed the urge.

"Now I want to steer this 'discussion' to little Miss Caroline," Stefan said. "I saw you brother. You didn't know if you wanted drain her dry or drag her off to bed… She's a looker huh? Throw a bonnet and a hoop skirt on her and you'd swear she was Avery."

_It was true_, Damon thought.

He had almost the same thought when he met Caroline in the spring.

Caroline Forbes and Avery Thayer could be twins. Damon had been struck by their similarities. The long curly blond hair, the shape of the mouth and bottomless blue eyes that were green in certain lights. Not to mention their long limbs with just the right amount of curves.

"She doesn't seem to like me much," Stefan frowned. "But from what I saw, you could have a shot. You'll have to let me know how she tastes."

Rage swept over Damon as he saw Stefan reveal his vampire features. His brother closed his black eyes, shamelessly fantasizing about Caroline.

Then he smiled, making the veins on his cheekbones more pronounced as he sensed Damon's ire, but he didn't stop his teasing. "Or if you're game, we could share her."

Damon came at him with all his strength, clamping his hands around the younger Salvatore's throat.

"Relax," Stefan choked, his face was back to normal.

It took Stefan a few tries, pushing and clawing at his brother's forearms before Damon felt his anger ebb and he let go.

"I was only joking," Stefan laughed nervously. "Caroline's all yours, brother. I'm saving myself for the real thing."

"I don't have time for this," Damon sighed. "It was a mistake to come back home. You're on your own Stef."

Damon turned to exit, not giving his brother a second glance.

"Don't be mad at me for doing what comes natural," Stefan said to his brother's retreating form.

Stefan pushed a piece of furniture in frustration, but it didn't stop his brother from walking away. Damon was on the stairs when he heard his brother's whispered plea.

"Don't go. I need you."

The older Salvatore breathed heavily through his nose. Stefan knew better than anyone how to push his buttons, but he was also a master at appealing to the shards of humanity Damon had left. Despite all the wisdom the two incurred over the years, Damon reminded himself that in some ways, Stefan would always be a seventeen year old boy. A boy who needed his older brother. Damon couldn't walk away.

_Damn it all to hell, _he thought.

Using his vampire speed, Damon flashed back into the parlor.

Stefan was there, rooted to his original spot.

"I'm only going to give you one more chance, little brother" Damon said.

"Damon –,"

Damon cut his brother off instead, not interested in an apology. "Attacking Grayson Gilbert's only daughter, was a very stupid. Very bad. Mistake."

"I know," he sighed, clearly exhausted by the subject.

"Stop," he said, cutting him off. "It's important because I learned today that the Founder's Council is very much alive and equally aware of vampire activity."

Stefan brows dipped in concern as he began to pace, something he did while taking in new information.

"Do they know about the church?" he asked. "Do they know about us?" Damon was grateful that his brother still the sense to be bothered.

"From what I could gather, they're still in the dark about the truth of what really happened in 1864, but I'm not sure. I snagged an invite to the next council meeting so hopefully I'll find out."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean they don't suspect us to be vampires."

Damon shrugged and went to the sideboard table to get a drink.

"Papa Lockwood and Gilbert came over here with cheese and wine baskets from their wives," he said after taking a healthy gulp of scotch. "Angry town folk don't do snacks. Zach didn't betray us, so we're in the clear. Or at least we were. I don't know what else Elena said on the way to the hospital. I came to pummel you instead."

"Well I guess I better get going then," Stefan declared. He stopped in front of a mirror to make sure his appearance was still intact.

"Where are you going now?" Damon wondered, annoyed.

"To the hospital," Stefan said, as though it were obvious. "I'll play the concerned potential love interest and then clean up my mess. I might even learn something while I'm there."

Damon can't deny that that is a good idea, so he doesn't protest.

"Brother," Damon called, his voice solemn. "Do what you need to do, but please don't feed on anyone. Blood bags only. There won't be enough time to get Avery back if I have to neutralize The Council and nurse you back from a Ripper binge. You are treading on dangerous ground. If you want my help then you need to keep your shit together."

Stefan nodded and Damon prayed that his words were taken to heart.

He heard the soft click of their front door closing and then he went to pour himself another drink.

[-0-]

Caroline sat in a plush upholstered chair in the waiting room of Mystic Falls General Hospital.

_Vampire. _That's what Elena had said.

Caroline looked down at the faint red stains still on her hands. It was Elena's blood from the wounds on her neck. She hadn't been able to see any cliché puncture marks, but Caroline's friend had definitely been attacked by something.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't see anything Tyler?" she asked.

Tyler Lockwood, Caroline's long-time classmate and acquaintance was sitting next to her, hunched over with his forearms pressed to his knees.

"No," he exhaled. "I was smoking a joint… I didn't get to Elena till it was too late."

"Did we hear 'Lena right?" Bonnie asked. She sat on the other side of Caroline, picking at her chipped nail polish.

"She said…_vampire." _Bonnie whispered the last word and looked around, making sure no one overheard her.

"Elena was drunk, just like the rest of us," Tyler said, he sat up stretching his burly limps. "There was a lot of blood too. She was fucked up, probably didn't even know what she was saying."

_But she looked so sure,_ Caroline thought. Elena had scared the shit out of her.

"It's a good thing you found her when you did," Caroline told him instead. "It would have been worse if we were still out in the woods looking for her."

Caroline watched the hospital staff walking around frantically. Mr. Gilbert, Elena's father was a respected physician as well as a benefactor to the hospital, so the people not tending to Elena specifically were most likely going out of their way to keep her family calm and updated.

"She'll be okay," Bonnie said confidently. "She has to."

Caroline squeezed her best friend's knee in support and placed her other hand on Tyler's broad shoulder.

The teens sat for a while longer, talking quietly amongst themselves before they got any news.

"Kids."

All three looked up to see Grayson Gilbert and his wife, Miranda.

If there was a favorite son in Mystic Falls, it would, without a doubt be Grayson Gilbert.

Elena's father was the quintessential southern good' ole boy.

He was charming, mild mannered, brilliant and the owned his own private medical practice to boot. Mr. Gilbert had taken the girls fishing at the Gilbert Family's lake house. He had been there to teach Caroline to throw a punch when she'd gotten old enough to date. He even let her practice driving his truck when her own Mom was too busy at the police station.

"How's Elena doing, Mr. Gilbert?" Caroline asked.

Mr. Gilbert wrapped his arms around his wife, who looked a little worse for wear, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I just spoke with her doctor; Elena's lost a lot of blood, but with some rest they believe she'll make a full recovery," he told them. "They want to keep her over-night for observation, but she should be able to go home tomorrow."

Caroline sighed in relief.

"That's awesome," Tyler said.

"We just wanted to thank you girls for thinking fast on your feet," Mrs. Gilbert said. She leaned into her husband's side and he kissed the top of her curly brown hair. "You too Tyler."

Caroline loved her mother dearly. She wouldn't have traded her for another, but if she were ever asked to consider it, Caroline might have opted for mom more like Miranda Gilbert. Mrs. Gilbert too was a gem of the community. She was a stay at home mom, but she was still very active. Mrs. Gilbert had encouraged Caroline to take pride in Mystic Falls, with her mentorship, Caroline had become involved in a number of junior committees in town. Mrs. Gilbert had been there to help Caroline with her hair for her freshmen and sophomore winter formals and Mrs. Gilbert had practically organized her mother's funeral.

"The EMT's said you all were applying pressure when they arrived on the scene," Mr. Gilbert said. "Very smart."

"It was all Tyler," Bonnie said, smiling as she nodded her head in his direction.

Tyler scratched his head nervously. "I watch a lot of medical stuff on TV," he mumbled. "I think it's neat or whatever."

Caroline fought back a smile. _Neat or whatever? _

"Well it really helped my girl," Mr. Gilbert said, shaking Tyler's hand.

"Did you kids see anything out there tonight?" Mrs. Gilbert asked, her hazel eyes wide with fear.

"Any weird noises or tracks?" Mr. Gilbert chimed in.

Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler shared a look.

Honestly they had seen nothing, but they had all been under the influence and they weren't aware that they needed to be looking for anything.

"Do you think an animal did this?" Caroline asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Animal attacks weren't uncommon in Mystic Falls; there was lots of wild life in the woods, anything from bears to a number of wild cats, but it had been a few years since Caroline could remember hearing anything out of the ordinary.

"It's a possibility," Mr. Gilbert revealed.

Caroline's blue eyes were wide as saucers. She didn't like the idea of some blood thirsty animal any more than entertaining the idea of a mythical creature lurking in the woods.

"I just don't understand why she was by herself," Mrs. Gilbert said. "You girls all drove together, yes?"

Bonnie nodded. "We split up," she told her.

"Yeah," Caroline added. "Bonnie and I were talking and we saw her across the field…'Lena was fine. She was dancing and then -"

_And then I met Damon_ she thought.

"And then she was just gone," Bonnie finished.

"Do you remember seeing Elena with anyone in particular?" Mrs. Gilbert asked.

"She was with me."

The five of them turned to see Stefan Salvatore.

Mr. Gilbert looked at Stefan with a critical eye. "And you are?"

Stefan bowed his head in greeting.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you sir –," he paused and handed a bouquet of pink flowers to Mrs. Gilbert. "Ma'am. Though I regret the circumstances."

Tyler narrowed his eyes and grimaced toward Caroline, as if to say 'Can you believe this guy?'

"Salvatore," Mr. Gilbert said with recognition. "Ah, yes. It's hard to believe that I've only just become acquainted with your brother Damon. Nice to meet you son."

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, a bit harsher than she intended.

Stefan eyed her, giving her a look that was somewhere between coy and aggravated before he gave the Gilbert's a kind, yet reluctant grin.

"I was with Elena before she got hurt," he said. "I left the party to use the restroom and I told her I'd be right back. When I returned to the falls everybody was clearing out. I feel terrible about it. She's been so nice to me. Is she going to be alright?"

Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert nodded fervently.

"Well that's very nice of you to come by Stefan. We were just telling Elena's friends that she's going to make a full recovery," Mrs. Gilbert said.

Stefan smiled warmly.

"Will we be able to see her?" He asked, his tone hopeful.

Mr. Gilbert looked down at his watch. "It's pretty late kids," he said. "But, maybe just a quick visit. One at a time."

"I should get going," Mrs. Gilbert said. "Jeremy's probably dying to get home. Goodnight kids." She gave each of them a hug, even Stefan, who seemed just as surprised as the rest.

"Caroline, Bonnie," she said. "Tomorrow is the return of the comet. Can I count on you girls to be at the celebration? We'll need the extra help with Elena out of commission."

"Of course," they said, each unable to refuse Mrs. Gilbert anything.

Mrs. Gilbert left to go check on her son leaving Mr. Gilbert to escort the rest to Elena's room.

Before any of the teens could blink Stefan had volunteered to go in and speak with Elena first.

"I hate that guy," Caroline said.

[-0-]

All night Bonnie Bennett tossed and turned.

_She was running, sprinting through the forest as if the devil was on her heels. Panting and near exhaustion, she sought refuge at the base of a thick tree. No moon shone overhead just a streak of white passing over the dark sky. Bonnie placed her hand over her chest, willing her heart to slow. Instinctively, Bonnie stretched the fingers of her free hand into the earth. _

This is Mystic Falls, _she thought. _Birth place of my mother and her mother before her.

_The land was a part of her, it wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to her. Finally, when she was calm enough, Bonnie rose from the ground and walked through the woods as though she owned them. Whatever had been pursuing her had led her to an old plot of land, long since forgotten… _

In her dreams she kept seeing the ashy mossed ruins of Fell's Church. She knew there was a powerful force, a strange energy flowing from beneath her feet. Something lay underneath. Something dark and restless. What unsettled her most was that she knew that whatever was down in the underbelly of the old Fell property was calling out to her. Waiting for her to come tame it.

It was seven forty the next morning when Bonnie sat up in bed.

"Shit," she gasped. School started at eight; she was going to be late.

Bonnie made quick work of finding an outfit. Compared to her friends, she had a more laid back style. Jeans, boots, flowing tops, jacket optional. She pulled out the driveway in seven minutes.

At this time of the morning, Mystic Falls had a lot of traffic. People were rushing to get to work, drop off their kids, and students, like her, were trying to get to class, but, oddly enough, at every stop sign Bonnie came to people would beckon her to travel first. Every red light would turn green.

The bleary eyed teen made it to school at seven fifty-three, which was unprecedented, given the time she left her house.

Bonnie smiled to herself not believing her good luck.

"Mr. Tanner is on the war path," Caroline lamented when Bonnie saw her an hour later. The two girls had different classes first period. They usually met up by their lockers to debrief on classes they shared throughout the day.

"What else is new?" Bonnie asked. The resident history teacher at Mystic Falls High was the kind of person very few would consider nice.

"He's giving a pop quiz," the blonde said. "Tanner wanted to see if anyone did their reading last night instead of going to the party at the falls."

Bonnie and the girls met up at The Grill yesterday afternoon to do homework, but none of them even cracked open their history books.

"Was it _that_ bad?" Bonnie asked, truly worried. It was the second day. She didn't want to be failing a class barely two days in.

Caroline shoved her textbook angrily in her locker and yanked out a new notebook.

"Brutal," she said. "He wants people to fail in life."

"Tanner might surprise us," Bonnie said hopefully. "Maybe the quiz won't count. Like a warning shot."

Caroline smiled sweetly at her childhood friend and patted her on the shoulder.

"You're so pretty, Bonnie," she said. "Optimistic and a bit misguided, but oh so pretty."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and squirmed away from Caroline's touch. "Get away from me, you weirdo."

The bell rang and Bonnie watched fondly as Caroline waved goodbye.

When Bonnie and the rest of Mr. Tanner's second batch of juniors came into class he already had their quizzes waiting for them on their desks. None of them missed how the history teacher was wearing a menacing grin as he greeted them.

_I'm screwed, _she gulped, sliding into her seat.

Bonnie along with many of her neighbors grumbled as they took out their pencils and pens.

Curiously, she flipped through the pages.

It was four pages long.

_Caroline had been right_, she decided. Maybe Mr. Tanner had set them up to fail.

Resting her dewy green eyes on the clock above her teacher's head, Bonnie prayed she would do well and that time would fly swiftly. She took a deep breath and looked at the first question.

"_If the Creator had separated Texas from the Union by mountain barriers, the Alps or the Andes, there might be plausible objections; but He has planned down the whole [Mississippi] Valley including Texas, and united every atom of the soil and every drop of the water of the mighty whole. He has linked their rivers with the great Mississippi, and marked and united the whole for the dominion of one government, the residence of one people." This quotation from the 1840's can be viewed as an expression of?"_

'C', Bonnie wrote without thought.

Manifest Destiny.

She has no idea what the answer was, but she figured that they always tell kids to pick 'C'; now was as good a time as any to cash in on that advice.

The next question read,

"_The point I wish plainly to bring before you on this occasion is the individuality of each human soul; our Protestant idea, the right of individual conscience and judgment; our republican idea, individual citizenship. …If we consider [a woman] as a citizen, as a member of a great nation, she must have the same rights as all other members, according to the fundamental principles of our government. This state was made by?"_

Tonight Bonnie knew she would have to read for Mr. Tanner because as sure as the last, Bonnie was stumped.

She checked 'E'.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton.

On and on it went like that. Bonnie read each question carefully and marked each answer as though she had studied masterfully the night before even though she hadn't.

When Mr. Tanner called time, Bonnie nervously exchanged quizzes with her neighbor and the class began grading.

She smiled, feeling elated that she had got the first two right, lucky guesses, but when her desk partner returned her quiz, Bonnie stared at the packet dumbfounded.

There were no wrong marks, she had got a perfect grade.

"Holy crap," she whispered.

[-0-]

"Is it just me or are we _always_ celebrating something in this town?"

Caroline flashed a mega-watt smile to a few passersby as she handed out Comet Festival flyers with Bonnie after school.

"The town was founded in the 19th century, Bon," she sang. "The first citizens of Mystic Falls didn't have much going on, so it makes since that they liked to throw parties and stuff."

As promised, she and Bonnie had shown up at Town Hall and picked up a box of flyers Mrs. Gilbert had left for them. Their job was to walk around the Town Square and inform anyone and everyone they could find about the candle light celebration and picnic the Founder's Council was hosting in honor of the return of the comet that evening.

When night fell, candles would be passed out to everyone in the square to symbolize the light of the comet, which hadn't passed over Mystic Falls since 1864.

"So we're just calling the Industrial Revolution, Jane Austen and I don't know – _The Civil War_– nothing?"

"You ace one history quiz and suddenly you've got a PH.D.," Caroline said, sighing dramatically. "I was only answering _your_ question, Professor Bennett, calm down."

Bonnie responded by throwing a crumbled flyer at Caroline.

"Don't," she laughed. "We can't litter."

"Why," her friend asked. "Afraid you won't be picked for Founder's Court if anyone catches you acting anything less than prim?"

Caroline paused on the sidewalk.

_The Founder's Court_.

She had complete forgotten.

"No," Caroline said absently while in her head she calculated the dates. "That's like months away."

The Founder's Court were a group of young ladies, hand selected by members of the community, to compete in the Miss Mystic Falls beauty pageant. It was by far Caroline's favorite activity in town, with the Christmas Festival being a close second. Caroline had come from a long line of former Miss Mystic crown holders and it had been her dream since she was a little girl to win a tiara of her own.

"Did I freak you out?" Bonnie asked, she bent down quickly to pick up the discarded flyer. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding. If it makes you feel better I don't think anyone noticed."

"I'm good," Caroline said.

The wind picked up and Caroline clutched the fabric of her jacket and took care not to have her papers flying.

"What was that just now?" Bonnie questioned. "You seemed so far away."

The short gust of air died down and the two girls started walking again.

"I just realized how much it still means to me, Miss Mystic," she said. "Since my mom died…a lot of things that used to matter to me don't anymore, but I'm glad that some things are still important."

"Even if it is a beauty pageant?"

Caroline clicked her tongue and gawked at her best friend. "Bonnie Bennett, you jerk… _yes, _even if it is a freaking beauty pageant."

Bonnie chuckled good naturedly at Caroline's side, while Caroline pretended to be offended.

"I'm glad too," Bonnie said.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, willing her friend to continue.

"I'm glad that you're still you under there. I can't relate per say, but I do know what it's like to not have a mom around. It gets easier."

Bonnie's mother had left her family when Bonnie was still in diapers. Over the years, both Bonnie and Caroline had been able to share the pangs of having single parent homes. It was something that they couldn't really share with Elena. A moment passed between the two girls and Caroline felt more endeared to her green eyed friend.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Caroline and Bonnie had been approached by Stefan Salvatore.

"Hi," Caroline said flatly, passing Stefan a flyer.

He accepted at it, not even bothering to read it before he shoved it in his pocket.

"What's up Stefan?" Bonnie asked cheerily as though she were trying to make up for Caroline's indifference.

"Can I borrow you for a moment?" he asked, looking at Caroline.

She stared at him, her face scrunched in distrust. "Why?"

Stefan stood next to her, linking their arms together and Caroline bit back the urge to remove herself from him.

"Humor me Caroline," he said.

The two teens walked in silence through the square. Night was falling and some of the volunteers were setting people up with their ceremonial candles.

"So," Caroline drawled. "What do you want exactly?"

Stefan looked down at her, his eyes twinkling. "You really don't like me," he observed, but Caroline noticed that he seemed to be more amused than slighted.

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling only marginally guilty. "I don't know you very well. Hell, I don't know you _at all_."

Stefan laughed softly and muttered something she couldn't quite catch. "It's fine," he said. "I can see why he's smitten with you. You're sassy."

Caroline frowned as they walked at a gentle pace. "Who?"

"My brother. You met him last night."

She couldn't help but smile as she thought about bright blue eyes and shaggy black hair.

"Damon," she said.

Caroline liked the way his name sounded on her lips.

"Right," Stefan said.

They stopped near someone passing out candles. Stefan, graciously grabbed one for each of them. He handed one to Caroline and she watched him suspiciously wondering why he felt the need to promenade her across the square.

Green eyes widened mischievously at something behind Caroline's head.

"Here he is," Stefan said proudly.

Caroline turned in confusion, she hadn't expected to see Damon Salvatore, but there he was, waltzing toward her. Stefan handed off his candle to his brother, who wore an unreadable expression.

"Brother," the younger Salvatore said. "My good deed for the evening. See you in school Caroline."

Damon and Caroline stared silently as Stefan jogged toward the parking lot.

"That was an odd exchange," Caroline said without preamble as Damon narrowed his eyes in his brother's direction, his hands balled into fists.

She assumed it was a sibling thing.

Damon licked his lips once, his temper deflating, and then he finally looked at her.

"Hello again," he breathed.

[-0-]

Elena Gilbert remembered sitting in the front seat of Bonnie Bennett's Prius and driving to the party at the falls.

She remembered drinking three beers and then shot gunning with Tyler Lockwood.

After that she danced with Amiee Bradley and Sarah Carson.

And then there was Stefan Salvatore.

The slender brunette laid in her hospital bed with her eyes closed as she tried to piece together the rest of her evening. The night came back to her in flashes.

His lean, athletic build felt so amazing pressed up against hers as they rocked their hips to the music.

He had asked her if she wanted to go somewhere private and she had said yes. She tried to sound demure, but she knew that he could tell how willing she really was.

Elena remembered inhaling Stefan's spicy scent as she pushed her breasts to him and he held her tight. She had coiled with anticipation when she felt his breath in her ear. The noises that she made.

She couldn't get enough of him.

She loved butterflying wet kisses on his strong jaw and how he pulled her long hair back so his lips could reach her neck.

_Her neck. _

At first she thought Stefan was simply nipping at her. Using strong laps and then delicate ones to tease her. Desire vanished when she realized it wasn't just spice she smelled, but the copper and iron.

Blood.

Her blood.

He was feeding on her.

Elena had pushed with what strength she had, but she realized that she was fading fast. Stefan latched on to her torso so tight that she couldn't really breathe. With one last gulp of air she tried to scream, but Stefan's hand was on her mouth.

He told her to forget. He looked at her with vacant, unblinking eyes and told her to forget that he had bitten her.

But it didn't work.

Elena sat up gingerly in her hospital bed. She remembered everything. Stefan Salvatore drank from her. Almost devoured and _killed_ her. He was a vampire.

"The journals were right," she murmured in the dark, not knowing that her attacker was standing right outside her hospital room.

* * *

><p>AN: If you review, I'll send you an excerpt from the next chapter. Also I took the history questions from collegeboard dot org, no copyright infringement intended.


	3. You're Tied to Me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith, Julie Plec and the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and fav'd/followed. I'm so glad you're all enjoying the ride so far. I wanted to shout out to **Lavanya** (Guest): to answer your question - I ship Klaroline all day, every day. This story will include tons of Klaus. Sadly, we aren't there yet. As far as the Steroline of it all: personally, I don't like the idea of them romantically, but I do enjoy their friendship. I don't plan on taking my story in that amorous direction, but the two of them have an interesting dynamic that I hope you guys will like. To **DeviousD** (Guest) I searched your name and lots of different writers popped up, none had favorite TVD stories so I wasn't sure which one to pick. Also to **VampCaroline** – you have blocked the private messaging feature. I'm so sorry I didn't get to send you guys your preview like I promised.

The Preternatural Journals

"You're Tied to Me"

[-0-]

Stefan figured the best way to mend fences with his big brother would be to soften his dead heart.

Enter Caroline Forbes: _blonde distraction._

He timed it just right; texting Damon 'code red/town square', knowing his brother would come at vampire speed to assist if need be and it wasn't that difficult to separate the Caroline from the baby witch.

Stefan heard his brother's arrival before he saw him.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Damon had asked from across the square, his voice like ice.

Stefan was walking arm in arm with Caroline, whom he had just accused of disliking him, something she didn't deny.

He laughed, at her and his brother's blatant jealously.

"Relax, I already know you won't share," he muttered, so low that Caroline wouldn't hear.

In truth, Stefan wasn't interested in Caroline. While he could appreciate the packaging, Caroline, whatever it was that made her who she was didn't do it for him. Avery Thayer owned his heart and now that he was so close to getting what he had wanted for so long, Stefan was more than willing to wait for her.

Stefan left his brother alone with his girl and drove to the hospital. He had some business to attend to.

"The journals were right," he heard.

It was Elena, she was finally awake.

_Journals? _Stefan thought. _Interesting. _

He pushed open the door to Elena's hospital room with a bright smile and a bounce in his step.

"Hello beautiful," he said.

Surprise and fear passed over Elena's thin oval face, but she quickly tried to mask it with an airy giggle; none of it went unnoticed by Stefan.

She was afraid, Stefan could smell it permeating the enclosed space.

_She so knows what I am_, he surmised. How did she fight my compulsion?

The only thing that could deflect the effects of a vampire's mind control was an herb called vervain, something that had not grown in Mystic Falls since 1865. Stefan knew this because he had snatched up every bit of it by its roots and set them ablaze. Even if by some coincidence, the Founders had managed to salvage some and cultivate it, Stefan would be able to smell it on Elena now or he would have been poisoned by it when he fed on her.

Elena was clean.

"Hi," she said back, shifting on the bed so that her arms wrapped around her knees.

Elena was dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a pull over sweater, her soiled clothes from the other night were in a bag on the floor.

"Are you heading home?" Stefan asked.

She nodded, tucking her long brown hair behind her ears, drawing attention to the stark white bandage on her neck.

Her delicate, swan-like neck.

Stefan recalled his razor sharp teeth sinking expertly into Elena's flesh. He could have done without the taste of drugs and alcohol compromising the quality of her blood, but overall he had enjoyed the taste of her.

Stefan had bit her good, but she was recovering nicely. By the smell of her wound, he knew it would be closed and healed in a week or so.

Unless he reopened it.

_No, _Stefan thought. Food is not what he came for.

"I tried to visit you last night, but you were sleeping," he said.

He had weaseled his way into her hospital room, only to find the brunette passed out. He didn't want to consider his trip a total loss so he grabbed a few nurses to test his compulsion. Once he was satisfied, Stefan compelled the staff on the floor to keep Elena sedated. Until he knew what was wrong with her, he figured it would be best to keep the Gilbert girl unconscious. After all, you can't cry vampire in the town square if you're too busy sleeping.

"Thanks," she whispered. "That's really nice of you."

"I really liked spending time with you," he said.

Elena's heart rate spiked again and her eyes kept darting to the door behind him.

She cupped her face with one of her hands and bit her lip, trying to be coy. "You did?"

Stefan walked toward Elena, relishing in the rapid flying of her heart giving her away. For one thing she was a terrible liar, but he decided to play dumb with her a little longer.

He sat on the bed, letting his arms rest near her bent legs.

"I think we could have _a lot of fun_ together Elena."

His eyes zeroed in on her neck.

Her hand reached out to the bandaged wound, as though she believed that would truly keep him away.

She gulped. "Fun?"

Stefan leaned in, his face so close to Elena's. She inhaled sharply and tried to lean away, but Stefan held her in place with his slightly calloused hand on her cheek.

"It hurt didn't it?" he asked. "When I bit you."

The room was so quiet.

She stared at him, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It's okay," he cooed. "We both know I'm a vampire. How about we both just clear the air and talk about it?"

Elena opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Oh, Miss Gilbert what am I going to do with you?" he asked rhetorically.

For a moment Stefan swore he heard Elena's heart actually skip a beat.

She really was beautiful, he decided. Even at the depths of terror.

Like so many Gilbert women before her, Elena had inherited a head of thick dark brown hair. Tears fell from her warm, maple colored eyes and Stefan wiped the moisture from her high cheekbones. She was a bit thinner than Stefan preferred, but her assets were proportional. If he ever found himself partial to petite women with subtle curves in the near future, this brunette would be first on his list.

"Are you going to kill me?" Elena mewled.

Stefan smiled adorningly at her and poked her small nose.

"That would be such a waste," he said casually, as though he were talking about the weather.

"I don't know anything, Stefan," she said.

He smoothed Elena's hair, enjoying the silky texture.

"But you do, beautiful," Stefan countered. "I think you know a lot of things."

Elena shook her head vehemently, but Stefan ignored her.

"I would even go as far as to say, you probably spend a lot of time pretending to be an empty headed bimbo when you're actually something different entirely."

She watched Stefan in horror, but he remained unfazed.

"No. It's not true," she insisted.

"You're lying again, Elena," he said, disappointed. "Your pupils are dilated and your heart sounds like it's about to burst."

"Because you're scaring me!"

"Tell me what you know, Elena. Let's start with the journals. What journals?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elena said. "You should leave, my parents will be here any minute."

To his surprise Elena's fist shot out and she tried to punch him in the fast, but Stefan caught her tiny hand before it made impact. There was strength there, Stefan noted. More than he would expect from the average teen. Stefan shook his head, deciding that he needed to step his game up. With a snap of his teeth, Stefan ripped the skin of his wrist and smashed it against Elena's lips. She cried out in surprise, but that only served Stefan's purpose of getting his blood into her mouth.

Terrified brown eyes snapped to cold green ones.

"First of all: I don't give a damn about your parents," he said. "If I had my way, I'd kill every last one of you, but I can't."

When he felt Elena had ingested enough of his blood, he lowered his wrist.

"Second: You have my blood in your system. I could kill you right now and you'd come back a vampire. Start talking, Elena."

The young teen, sighed in defeat.

"My parents raised me on vampire stories," she said. "At first I didn't believe it. I mean parents tell their kids anything… anyway over the summer I found these journals from my ancestors. I thought it was just more of the same… allegorical demons or drunken rantings of old men, but last night you bit me. You're a vampire."

Stefan frowned, passing on a family legacy through stories and journals didn't surprise him. It made sense that the Founders would tell their children of the demons they faced, recruiting new generations to protect the town. Something however, was still missing.

"Tell me how you resist the mind control."

Elena pulled at her hair, she was emotionally wrecked, not that Stefan really cared.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I swear, please don't kill me."

Stefan picked up on the voices of Elena's mom and dad down the hall.

"Shh, shh," he said. He dug in his pocket, rolling his eyes at the flyer Caroline gave him and handed it to Elena. "Your parents are coming. I need you to compose yourself."

Elena whimpered, looking curiously at the paper and then using it to wipe Stefan's stray blood off her lips.

"You will not tell anyone about me, do you understand?"

Stefan paused, waiting for Elena to confirm.

He came closer to the girl, tilting her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye.

"If you tell anyone about me, I will snap your skinny little neck, wait till you rise from the dead and stake you in the heart."

"Okay," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"Wonderful."

He leaned in, kissing just above the taped bandage on Elena's neck and he got up from the bed, walking toward the door.

"Oh," he said as he touched the pewter door handle. "Tomorrow, at school, you're going to pretend to be totally into me."

Elena stared at him open mouthed. "Why?"

"I like the idea of being the new guy who bagged the hot cheerleader. Plus, I'll need to keep an eye on you. Loose lips sink ships, Elena."

[-0-]

_Journal –_

_I have a crush._

_It's all very new, but I like the change. _

_Damon Salvatore is… _

_(I don't know how to say it or write it without sounding like some gross after school special)_

_Last night he bought me hot chocolate and we sat at a park bench talking for hours. _

_It was… (You can't see me, obviously, but I'm wearing this dorky grin right now)_

_Everything feels sweeter than when I started dating Matt. _

_There's this undercurrent too, this bubbling passion simmering under the surface. _

_Damon is older and mysterious but he didn't treat me like a kid. Not that he treated me like some skank either…_

_We didn't kiss. We didn't even hold hands, but it was still intimate._

_Last night Damon just listened to me and _**looked**_ at me. No one has ever looked at me the way he does in my entire life. _

_It made me feel smart and beautiful and… precious? _

_Part of me wants to rush. To jump into bed and just get everything over with. How am I supposed to keep a guy like him interested? The other part of me feels like I should have faith in him. Trust that all the gooey,__ SERIOUSLY__EMBARASSING__ feelings I'm developing aren't one sided. _

Caroline and Meredith sat at their kitchen table the next morning, eating breakfast, when Caroline got a text.

TO: Caroline Forbes

FROM: Damon Salvatore

_**Good morning, Angel Face. **_

_Angel Face,_ Caroline read the nickname and blushed.

He'd called her that last night and Caroline liked it even more now.

It was always 'babe' and 'baby' with the boys she dated. Even Matt, who she dated for over a year, only ever called her Care only because that's what everyone called her. Angel face wasn't original, but the tenderness behind it when Damon gifted her the name made it special somehow.

TO: Damon Salvatore

FROM: Caroline Forbes

_**What are you doing up? I thought 'gentlemen of leisure' slept till at least eleven-thirty. **_

That was what he had called himself. His uncle, Zach – who Caroline knew vaguely through her mother, passed away earlier in the year leaving Damon and Stefan heirs to the Salvatore family fortune.

Damon told her that he had no interest taking over Zach's businesses, he was currently in the process of signing over his majority shares. The elder Salvatore claimed that was more than happy to spend a few years living off his inheritance, basking in the splendor of Mystic Falls, at least till his brother was out of school.

TO: Caroline Forbes

FROM: Damon Salvatore

_**I wanted to make sure you started your morning positively. How am I doing so far?**_

"You're all smiles this morning," Meredith said.

Caroline took a bite of her toast and blackberry preserves, ignoring the overly interested stare her cousin was giving her.

TO: Damon Salvatore

FROM: Caroline Forbes

_**I didn't sleep that well because I couldn't stop thinking about this guy and now I can't stop smiling.**_

"Isn't it your first day at the hospital?" she asked.

Meredith sipped her coffee, arching her sculpted brows. "Deflection," she said. "Nicely executed, cuz."

Caroline shrugged, feigning innocence, when her cell phone vibrated again.

TO: Caroline Forbes

FROM: Damon Salvatore

_**It wasn't Daniel Radcliffe was it? He's great…if you're into that sort of thing, but you're too tall for him Angel Face. **_

Caroline giggled and put her phone back on the table.

"Who's the guy?" Meredith asked.

Caroline bit her lip, feeling oddly bashful.

"Are you getting back together with Matt?" her cousin guessed, which made Caroline laugh out loud.

"No, this isn't Matt. He's just a guy."

Meredith stabbed her eggs with her fork. "Is it the guy I saw you with at The Comet Festival last night? He didn't seem like just any guy."

Caroline drank her orange juice silently.

"We live in Mystic Falls Caroline, not San Diego," Meredith deadpanned wryly. "Of course I saw you."

"Well," she sang, hoping to cajole the teenager.

The blonde decided to take pity on her cousin, after all she had done to help her the least Caroline could do was talk boys. "His name is Damon and he is older."

"Damon," Meredith repeated. "That's a different name. How old are we talking here?"

"Ugh," she stammered. "In his twenties."

Her cousin made a face as she thought it over. "I don't know how I feel about that Care."

"I know," Caroline rushed. "But it's not pervy I promise, Mere. I think I could really like him. You just need to meet him, you'll see."

Meredith didn't appear to be convinced in the least. "If we have him over for dinner and I say it's not a good idea, you'll stop seeing this Damon guy?"

Caroline shook fervently, even though she wasn't sure she could. "Whatever you say, Mere."

"Okay," Meredith said, her voice ringing with authority. "Dinner will be at seven-fifteen."

"Tonight? Why? Damon and I are only in the talking phase."

Her cousin rolled her ocher colored eyes and rose from the table, taking her empty plate to their sink.

"You turn seventeen next month. Your _talking _buddy is my age, which wouldn't be such a big deal if you were in college, but you aren't; you're a high school junior. Not to mention if my dad finds out about this, he won't be as open minded as I'm being right now. He's still your legal guardian until you turn eighteen. If you want my support then Damon better show up tonight. I'm serious though, if I don't like him, you have to shut this down."

Caroline could see Meredith's point. Her great uncle Tobias was giving her a lot of slack. By law, Caroline should be living under his roof, under his supervision. Uncle Toby called her every few days and she and Meredith came over every week to have dinners with the rest of the Fells, but for the most part, Caroline lived her life as she pleased. Damon was almost seven years her senior, legitimately dating him would definitely be pushing it.

"Alright," Caroline huffed. "I'll ask him."

TO: Damon Salvatore

FROM: Caroline Forbes

_**I spilled the beans to my cousin Meredith about you. She insists on meeting you. How do you feel about a dinner party? Just the three of us. **_

He replied almost immediately.

TO: Caroline Forbes

FROM: Damon Salvatore

_**No problem. I love parties, Angel Face. Time and location? **_

[-0-]

"I can see her point though," Bonnie said thoughtfully while taking a bite of her salad. "Dinner is a good idea."

Elena Gilbert's brows dipped in confusion as she sat down at the lunch table.

"Who's making a point?" she asked.

"Meredith," Caroline explained.

"_Cliff's Notes_ version: Caroline started seeing this guy. He's older and Meredith is concerned," Bonnie chimed in.

"A new guy? It's lunch, why am I finding out about this now?" Elena wondered.

"Personally, I was a little thrown off this morning when you showed up with your new beau," Caroline said. "Didn't want to steal your thunder."

The brunette picked at her food and nodded in understanding.

That morning Stefan shown up at her house offering to drive her to school, like it was a normal day; he even brought her coffee.

On the ride over he told her that the coffee she had graciously accepted was spiked with his blood.

The blood he forced on her the night before was rapidly leaving her system and this was the only way to ensure that if he had to kill her, she would come back to life. At least, that was what he said.

At the time, the two had just pulled in to the school parking lot. It was too late to cry or run through the street screaming, everyone was watching them and Elena wanted to live.

"High school boys are so passé," Elena said, trying to pick up her mood. "We're your girlfriends Caroline, tell us about him."

Her blonde best friend chuckled, ducking her head self-consciously.

"I was just telling Bonnie that it's new. I've only hung out with him like once. Well technically twice," she said.

"And," Elena pressed. "What does he look like? Does he have a name?"

"He's tall, not super tall, but taller than me. Black hair. It's a kind of long. I think he needs a hair-cut. Last night I had to sit on my hand to keep from touching it. And his eyes… they're like… Arctic blue? I don't know. He's too pretty, 'Lena. I think he's cuter than me."

Elena rolled her eyes, Caroline used to be so much better at girl talk.

"Sounds dreamy."

A cold chill ran down Elena's spine at the sound of Stefan's voice. Across the table, Elena saw shock cloud Bonnie's face at her reaction, but she didn't comment on it.

Caroline, ignorant of the moment, rolled her eyes at Stefan. "We're having girl time," she said snottily.

Stefan ignored her and draped his arm over Elena's shoulder defiantly. "Do you actually think I'm going to eat lunch by myself?"

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and turned her nose up at Stefan. "You can't sit with us."

"A _Mean Girls _quote?" he teased, laughing. "You're so witty, Caroline. I don't know how Damon got by all these years without you."

Elena glowered in bewilderment, partly because of Stefan and Caroline's little banter and that they seemed to have a mutual acquaintance.

"Who's Damon?" she asked.

Stefan helped himself to Elena's unattended bag of chips, wiggling his eyebrows. "My big brother. He and Caroline are dating. Well, I'm not sure I would call it dating. It's not like he's taken you anywhere."

"You're such an ass," Caroline said.

_Brother, _the brunette thought as her heart faltered.

He had to be a vampire as well.

Was Caroline in danger?

Elena's eyes scanned her friend, looking for any discerning marks or bruises on Caroline's exposed skin. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that there were none.

"Are you okay, 'Lena?" Bonnie asked, staring at her intently.

"I'm fine," she replied, trying her best to look honest while looking over to Stefan. "I just like those chips."

He smiled down, but the sentiment didn't reach his eyes.

"Sorry, beautiful," he said, offering her the opened bag.

"You can be so sweet," Elena flirted, feeling as though she deserved an Oscar.

"Did you have a great time with Damon last night Caroline?" Stefan asked, sending her friend a snarky smirk.

"I did Stefan," Caroline confessed, returning her bitchsmile in kind and batting her long lashes. "My evening picked up considerably after you left."

"If you're going to be Damon's girlfriend, you should be nicer to me," Stefan said, paying his 'girlfriend' and Bonnie no mind.

Elena looked back and forth between Caroline and Stefan, not sure how they had gotten so familiar with one another to be sparring partners.

Bonnie seemed to be having the same reaction as she mouthed 'seriously' to her.

"Didn't you say something about a dinner, Bon?" Elena asked, hoping to break up the five year olds.

Bonnie nodded.

"Mere just wants to meet him. Make sure Damon's not some psycho," Caroline told her.

A barking laugh escaped Stefan who covered his mouth with his hand.

The three girls stared at him, wondering what was so funny.

"Sorry," he said, quickly adding, "he's not."

"He's coming over tonight around seven," Caroline continued, staring at Stefan.

"You know we should come over," Stefan said, once he had recovered.

"No," Elena and Caroline said on top of each other.

"Why not?" he asked, his eyes alight with the prospect. "It will take the pressure off of you –," Stefan gestured to Caroline. "And if _Mere_, whoever that is, sees Damon acting normally in a group then he'll pass the non psycho test. Right?"

Elena frowned, not liking the idea of Stefan and Damon having access to Meredith and Caroline's apartment. If they were invited in, they could always get in. There was no telling what damage either one of them could do, especially if Damon Salvatore was as unhinged as his brother.

The bell for lunch rang, signally classes would soon start.

As the foursome gathered their books and bags, Caroline sighed heavily. "You made a good argument, Salvatore," she said it as though she were genuinely disappointed. "You all should come over tonight. Having a bigger group will help keep the awkwardness at bay."

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually, Caroline," Stefan said giving her a mock salute.

He pulled out Elena's chair dutifully and the two walked to their afternoon classes together.

"What does your brother want with Caroline?" Elena whispered.

Stefan walked calmly beside her. "Hold your horses, little Founder," he said.

"If he hurts her," Elena cautioned.

Stefan stopped in the hall and towered over her. To anyone else it would have looked as though he were leaning in for a kiss, but the look in his eyes was anything but romantic.

"What will you do Elena?" He threatened. "I'd kill you before you got the chance."

"She's my best friend," Elena muttered.

Stefan ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll have you know that my brother happens to really like her."

Elena's face scrunched into a frown.

"I know," he said. "Even monsters have feeling. I've got to go this way."

The second bell rang. They only had a few minutes to get to their respective classes.

"Bye. I don't have to be at practice today because of," she pointed to her neck and the bandage. "So I'll meet you by your car?"

Stefan nodded and went in the opposite direction.

Elena walked to her P.E class, not bothering to change because of her injury.

She sat on the bleachers and watched her classmates stretch. Today they were running laps and learning about volleyball.

"You and the new guy huh, Gilbert?" Tyler asked her. "That was quick."

She ran a hand through her hair and tried to not appear slighted by the dig.

"Your veiled jealousy would be more effective if you weren't sporting hickeys from Vicky," she said.

"Elena –," he sighed, trying to backpedal.

"Its fine," she hissed, cutting him off. "We were a one-time thing and I'm with Stefan so…"

Elena and Tyler, like most kids from the Founding Families, knew each other from diapers. It wasn't a requirement just happenstance. It was also happenstance that Matt Donavon was Tyler's best friend while she was one of Caroline's. Elena and Tyler spent a lot of time together while their friends were dating. When the blonds broke up last school year, Tyler and Elena kept hanging out. One night at a party of no particular importance they went from hanging out to making out.

"How are you feeling after the _attack?" _Tyler asked after a beat.

Elena shrugged, because of Stefan's blood, she was fine. All healed, the bandage and the doctor's note were for show.

"A little sore," she lied. "But alive. My dad said you pulled me out of the woods. Thanks."

"It was nothing, I'm just glad that you're okay. Do you remember anything?"

Elena shook her head. "No."

Tyler searched her face with his wide brown eyes.

"You said that it was a vampire."

His expression was serious, a side he rarely showed with anyone, not even with Matt.

During that horror show of an encounter with Stefan inside her hospital room, he had all but guessed that she was a part of the town's secret vampire hunting society. It was true what she had told him, over the summer Elena had discovered the journals that her ancestors kept.

Instead of thinking nothing of it, Elena had gone to Tyler with the journal she found only to discover that the Lockwood family too stored records of the supernatural.

Tyler then dropped a bomb. While none of their parents had expressly told them that there were in fact things that went bump in the night, they had been training them all along to become hunters. Elena had picked through her childhood, recalling the times her father had taken her to the shooting range. The extended tracking and survival lessons given by Carol Lockwood in Girl Scouts. The gymnastics. Learning self-defense for her parent's 'piece of mind'. Elena may not be ready to go hunting vampires like some slayer but, she had been equipped with some general know how, should she decided to join the Founders Council when she got older.

"I was cross-faded, Tyler," Elena chuckled. "Too many revelations this summer plus too much fun equals crazy hallucinations."

The boy sat down next to Elena, not caring if he got in trouble.

"I saw your neck," he said firmly.

Elena bit her lip. "You saw me practically bleeding to death. I'm sure it was very traumatic."

"If it wasn't that then what_ was_ it?"

"I don't know, I was trashed remember?"

He stared into her eyes and Elena wondered what he saw.

"Well like I said, I'm glad you're alright. Be careful, Gilbert."

She nodded. "You got it."

[-0-]

Damon was a little surprised when he pulled up to Caroline's address that evening. When he parked, he saw Stefan and Caroline's two companions from school being ushered inside.

"Do I really want to know how three became six?" He asked Caroline.

She smiled up at him sheepishly and he admired the color in her cheeks. "Blame your brother," Caroline said and he needed no further explanation.

Damon glanced up, cursing the sky, he should have known. Stefan had a unique way of placing himself where he didn't belong.

Caroline leaned on her doorway, staring at him fondly. She looked beautiful, in her simple lace dress and short boots. The dress was blue, which he thought suited her best.

"Come in," she commanded, gently taking his hand.

She gave him a bright smile which he couldn't help but return.

Damon stepped over the threshold, feeling the invisible barrier collapse around him.

"Did you have a good day today?" Caroline asked. "I hope you didn't tire yourself out."

He laughed at her little joke. He'd told her the night before that he was a rich bum, but she said the title lacked a certain finesse. They had agreed on man of leisure.

"I managed not strain myself," he told her. "It was touch and go for a while though."

He spent most of the day exploring the catacombs of the Boarding House and getting reacquainted with the town. It has been almost ten years since Damon had stepped foot in Mystic Falls, not much had changed in the decade, but it was the first time that he had had a chance to get a good look at the house that now belonged to him. His uncle Zach had been hiding a rather impressive stash of vervain inside a makeshift greenhouse.

"I thought about you a lot."

That was the truth.

Caroline had been on his mind constantly. It was her face that had initially attracted him, but learning about the person underneath had made him fall a little deeper. There was something so wonderfully wholesome and tragic about the girl. Caroline let him see her loneliness and insecurities as well as her joy and light. He admired her strength when she spoke of her dead mother and her absentee father. Adored her innocence when she told him about the time during her youth when she cried at the dinner table when whole shell was served – she thought it was Sebastian from _The Little Mermaid._ She shared her love for Natalie Wood movies, her hated of _Gatsby_ and even expressed interest in reading _Call of the Wild_ simply because Damon enjoyed it.

Caroline smiled down at their hands which were still entwined. Damon listened to the pattering of her heart, wishing that she could experience the way she made him feel.

"I missed you," she said, her voice was so soft that if he hadn't been a vampire, he might not have heard it.

"Forbes, you're letting a draft in!" Stefan shouted from the living room.

The blonde shook her head and muttered an expletive. "I hate your brother."

He nodded knowing the feeling all too well. "Me too."

"Let's get this over with," she whispered, reaching behind him to close and lock the door.

Damon followed behind Caroline, taking in the art work displayed in the hallway. Some were black and white prints, others were tasteful candid photos. Their apartment was a nice size, which was expected. The Fell's weren't as wealthy as the Lockwood's, but Damon had known them to like the finer things in life. The familial trait seemed to ring true in this home. As expected, Stefan, the girls Bennett and Gilbert and a young woman Damon hadn't met were in the living room all seating comfortably.

"Mere," Caroline said. "This is Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother. Damon, this is my cousin Meredith Fell."

She and Caroline looked almost nothing alike, was the first thing he thought.

The major difference was in the hair and the eyes. Where Caroline was statuesque, Meredith had a more delicate physique and was just an inch shorter. Damon could find the similarities in their overall coloring, their face shape and proportions of their mouths.

"Nice to meet you Meredith," he said, giving her a kind handshake.

She smiled at him, her deep eyes inspecting him, the way a beaver would its dam, looking for any discernable flaws.

"Likewise," she said, giving nothing away.

"You've got a nice place," he said.

It looked like something out of a hipster magazine. The walls were painted a sea glass color. It went nicely with the light bamboo flooring and maple wood accents. Each furniture piece was hand crafted and the tchotchkes artfully staged. Meredith looked at her apartment with pride, whether she decorated it herself or not, Damon didn't care to ask.

"Let's eat," Caroline suggested.

Their party transitioned smoothly from the living area to the kitchen slash dining, luckily there was enough table space and chairs for everyone. Meredith and Caroline sat at the ends of the table while Damon and Stefan sat across from Bonnie and Elena.

"This looks great Meredith," the Gilbert girl exclaimed as they sat to eat.

Someone had ordered from a restaurant in town. There was generous spread of lemon chicken romano and tomato basil pasta.

"Yeah, thanks for having us," said the Bennett witch.

Meredith smiled sarcastically at Caroline. "It's no problem, I haven't seen you all in so long."

"I'm so rude," Caroline sighed leaning closer to him. "Damon, Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert, my best friends."

"Ladies," Damon greeted. Both grinned at him, but Damon could see a light caution in their eyes.

He knew from Stefan that Elena was aware of their vampire status but, the two had struck an accord. Damon didn't like his brother's methods, but it was his own fault for leaving Stefan to his own devices.

What was Bonnie's deal, were her powers awakening? Did she sense that she was in danger? Damon himself, meant the Bennett line no harm, in fact it was because of him that the witch line did not face extinction in the 1860's. Bonnie might not know it yet but she and her kin owed Damon a favor and in time he would collect.

"So Damon, Stefan was telling me that you both were born in Mystic Falls," Meredith said, drawing him out of his reverie.

Damon and Stefan took turns revealing their fictionalized backstory, Stefan would drop in a joke here and there, at Damon's expense, which made the girls giggle. Caroline smiled at Damon listening intently while they held hands under the table.

"Cultural Anthropology?" Bonnie asked.

The topic was Damon's college education. Duke University was the college that he'd gone to most recently, not that he had studied much this time around.

"Yes, Bonnie," he said.

"I can't picture it," Caroline marveled. "I can barely even say it."

Damon squeezed her fingers and winked at her.

"Yes, brother, what does one _do _with a degree in cultural anthropology?" Stefan inquired.

Damon rolled his icy blue eyes.

"I like to travel, learn about different people and places, but you can do anything with it. Law, non-profits, journalism, even medicine," Damon said, pausing to take a sip of water. "Anyone of those would have suited me fine, though I can't say I ever had it in me to be a healer. Stefan on the other hand."

"You want to go to med school?" Caroline asked Stefan in disbelief.

When they were human, Stefan told Damon often that he'd like to go to Harvard to become a doctor. Their father never supported that dream. So far his little brother had two doctorates in medicine. One from Harvard and another from Dartmouth.

"I'll have you know, Forbes, that I have very capable hands," he said.

"Stef," Damon sighed while Caroline stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're disgusting," she said.

Stefan clutched his heart as though he was wounded, but their little squabble was quickly forgotten.

For dessert Meredith brought out lemon cake with earl grey butter cream frosting and coffee. When everyone was stuffed, Stefan and Elena were the first to bow out and Bonnie quickly followed. Damon stayed behind, not wanting to leave Caroline quite yet.

"You're good with her," Meredith observed, her voice soft and reflective.

They were in their kitchen, Damon offered to do the dishes while Meredith dried. Damon shrugged, casually swirling the dishtowel in the soapy water.

"She makes it easy," he said plainly.

"I still think you're too old for her," she said, drying vigorously. "You seem nice enough."

"Thank you, but why do I feel like there is a 'but' coming?"

Meredith laughed humorously, Damon could feel her gaze on him as they stood side by side.

"You could get in a lot of trouble, you know? I mean, you're grown. You could be with anyone. Caroline is just a kid."

It was funny how the society had changed in the last hundred and fifty years, Damon thought. In his day, girls were married off at Caroline's age, sometimes even younger.

"I'm not trying to push her into something untoward if that's what you're worried about," he said. "Caroline_ is_ young, there's no doubt about that, but I want to get to know her. Have you ever met anyone like that Meredith? Someone that you just want to be around, in whatever capacity that they'll allow?"

She was silent, giving him the same harsh, analytical stare that she had only a few hours before.

"Come to the Founder's Party on Friday," she said.

Damon blinked, "What?"

"My father is the head of the historical society, they are hosting an exhibit at the Founder's Party this weekend. You should come and meet Caroline's uncle. If he likes you, then I'll stay out of your business."

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>AN: I did a little research, they say that Damon Salvatore was turned at 25. For my purposes I'm saying 23, which is a little easier for Meredith to stomach. I always thought it was weird how Liz Forbes was just so casual about Damon and Caroline in season 1. Yeah it was only five seconds in one episode that she saw them together and Daroline didn't last long, but still. Anyway, this AU Damon was turned at 23, not 25.

How did you like the Stefan/Caroline and Caroline/Damon moments?

The Elena/Tyler thing just sort of popped in my head and I thought for a while about taking it out, but it seemed to workout. I don't know if I'll develop them into a legit couple. Would you guys be interested in Telena?

Did you guys like the premiers of TVD and TO?! I liked TO better, Julie finally did something right. So excited for this season.

P.S: If you review I will send you a preview of the next chapter.


	4. Haunted

D/C: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith , Julie Plec and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended. This is an OOC AU reimagining of TVD, focusing on Caroline Forbes as the doppelganger. There are elements of what we've already seen but, I promise this isn't a regurgitation of the original.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favored/followed and reviewed. I'd like to thank my dream team of betas for helping me the past few days. Someone had asked again about Klaus. No lie, I'm a Klaroline shipper. I see this going that way, but we aren't there yet. For the time being we're gonna be in AU Daroline-land.

The Preternatural Journals

"Haunted Girls"

[-0-]

_Sheila Bennett was hot for an old bag_, Stefan Salvatore mused to himself. Better when they crossed paths in 1969 but, still hot none the less.

In the dead of night, he drove to the old witch's property hoping to have an audience. After several knocks and draining the little patience Stefan had, Sheila answered, her pouty lips pressed in a grim line and her hand out stretched, ready to wield magic.

"You have a lot of nerve knocking on a Bennett's door in the middle of the night," she said.

Stefan looked at her with his smoldering green eyes and smirked.

"Yet you answered," he quipped.

"What is it that you want with me vampire?" she asked, her hand still poised for attack.

The young Salvatore raised his palms slowly – the universal sign of peace.

"Calm down will, you gosh," Stefan sighed. "I'm here on behalf of my brother Damon. Well… mostly for me, but that it's all apples and oranges. You and yours owe us a favor."

Sheila's toffee colored eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

"Listen," Stefan said, picking a piece of imaginary lint from his leather jacket. "A century and a half ago, your ancestor, Emily Bennett, was dragged off by the citizens of this town and lit up like Korean barbecue. Her dying wish was that her children survive. Guess who she asked? Damon Salvatore."

Seasoned witches like Sheila were practically soothsayers. You couldn't lie to them. He watched smugly as the truth of his words sank in.

"So it appears that I am honor bound," she admitted heavily, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

Stefan nodded, pleased that he wouldn't have to ruffle any witchy feathers. "Yes, it appears that way."

"What is it you and your brother will be needing?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Sheila peered at it curiously. Slowly unraveling it, he held it up to her face. It was an amulet. Octagonal shaped with an iron setting.

"Are you familiar with this Miss Sheila?" Stefan asked.

The old woman nodded her head. "Emily Bennett's talisman. It's been lost for centuries."

He rolled his eyes, irritated by the dreamy-mystic quality in the woman's voice. _It's an ugly ass necklace, get over it. Witches were such drama-queens. _

"What if I told you it wasn't so lost?" Stefan said. He found shock and bewilderment in Sheila's eyes. "What if I were able to return it to you? Would you be able to do a certain spell?"

[-0-]

The next morning, Stefan was greeted by the loud slamming a newspaper on their kitchen island. Damon was here.

"Good morning, big bro," Stefan said sleepily.

He did his best to concentrate on his math assignment while his brother's form towered over him. "Are you going to say anything or do I need to check the setting on our telepathy rings?" He asked glibly.

"There was an animal attack last night," Damon shared. "Three campers dead."

Stefan paused mid pencil stroke, frowning. "Huh."

He hissed in surprise as Damon pulled his head back by his hair.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Stefan swore. "Let go of me."

"Where were you last night?" Damon demanded.

Stefan swatted his brother's arm, freeing himself from the hold.

"Let's not beat around the bush," he said defensively. "If you've got something to say, brother, then just say it."

Fiery tourmaline eyes stared down at him. "Did you kill those people? Huh? After all those arguments and talks we had?"

Stefan stood, his nose pressed to his brother's. "No. I didn't."

"The article says that they had severe blood loss and were dismembered as in decapitated. Sounds like Ripper modus operandi to me, brother," Damon said.

It was.

When Stefan's alter ego took hold of him, he would feed on his victims to the point of no blood. After that he would detach their limbs from their bodies. Then, depending on his state, Stefan would either place the bodies back together – like puzzle pieces, or he would leave them. There was no doubt that it sounded like The Ripper's handiwork.

"It wasn't me Damon," Stefan said firmly. "I've been doing what you said. Bags only. I want Avery back. I wouldn't risk her."

The two brothers stared at one another for minutes, unblinking.

"Who could it be?" Damon wondered, once he had deemed Stefan innocent.

The younger Salvatore returned to his homework.

"Are you sure it's not just an animal for once?"

"The killings were too precise," Damon dismissed.

Stefan looked up from his work, skeptical. "How do I know it wasn't you?"

His brother blanched, offended. "How can you even ask me that?"

Green eyes burned back at his brother with an indignant glare. "You aren't as innocent as you've been pretending lately. Let me remind you, brother, you may not be a ripper, but your past is just as colorful as mine."

Damon blinked.

"For all I know you're trying to get the humans on vampire alert," Stefan theorized, pointing his pencil. "Trying to back out of our bargain brother, now that you've got what you want?"

"Are you talking about Caroline?" he asked.

The number two pencil zoomed across the table stabbing Damon in the chest.

"No," Stefan said. "Lauren Conrad. _Yes, Caroline_."

Damon inhaled briskly snatching the writing utensil out of his pectoral muscle. "Stefan, when you came to me twenty years ago talking about crystals and tombs and 1864, I promised that I would help you. We hatched a scheme _together_. Why would I betray you when I've spent the past two decades trying to help you?"

When the vampires of this town were rounded up in 1864, Stefan and Damon both knew that Avery and the rest had not burned, unlike what the original founders believed. Emily Bennett used her necklace that was fueled by the power of the comet, to them hide in a tomb under Fell's Church. After the dust had settled, the brothers had gone back to the church only to discover that they could not open the door. It soon became clear that the Bennett witch had not simply hidden them, she had sealed the vampires in with no way out.

In the late eighties Stefan came across a witch with a vast knowledge of crystal magic. After sharing a few details he learned that if he had the crystal used in the original spell, the comet and a witch, the tomb would open.

"Don't think that I didn't to notice how zero percent of your emotional appeal addressed Caroline," Stefan pointed out.

Stefan knew that Avery had played the both of them back in the day. All these years, Damon swore up and down that his feelings for Avery Thayer weren't real. She had compelled his love, while Stefan's experiences had been genuine. Stefan wanted to save her because he was completely in love with her. Damon wanted closure – he wanted to know why he had been turned. Why had Avery felt the need for both of the Salvatore brothers?

The younger Salvatore had been content to believe his brother, until the elder had started sniffing around Caroline Forbes.

"My feelings for Caroline have nothing to do with what happened one hundred and forty five years ago," Damon retaliated. "I'm helping you get Avery out of that fucking tomb because you love her, Stef. You, not me!"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "I'd believe you more if your new Love Jones didn't look exactly like the last one."

"What do you want then?" Damon shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "For me to sit back and watch you flounder this? You have to get the crystal, get the Bennett witches on board and then make sure they actually follow through – you know how fickle witches are. Or should I have your back?"

The boys sat in silence, trying to mentally access the other.

"So you weren't trying to sabotage me with that animal attack?" Stefan asked tentatively.

Damon shook his head, sighing heavily. "No."

Stefan frowned, perplexed. "Well if it wasn't us then who was it?"

[-0-]

Damon and Caroline were sitting at a booth in The Grill. Earlier that week, Damon had shared that one of his favorite books was Jack London's _Call of the Wild _and Caroline vaguely promised that she would take a look at it. She had.

"You didn't tell me it was about some puppy."

He smiled, rolling his eyes at her complaint. "I'd hardly call Buck a puppy."

The canine protagonist was a Saint Bernard mix.

"You also didn't say how sad it was – a puppy stolen from his home in California, forced to become a pack horse in the Yukon."

Damon arched his brows, enjoying her slightly inaccurate summary. "By pack horse do you mean sled dog?"

She mimicked his incredulous stare. "You know what I'm saying," she huffed, waving her hands in dismissal. "Don't get me started on Francois and Spitz – which as a terrible name for a dog, by the way; and the part with the red sweater guy, my gosh!"

"How far did you get?" He asked.

Caroline bit her bottom lip. "I…um…I actually read the whole thing."

The book was roughly one hundred and seventy pages.

"You didn't have to do that," he said.

It wasn't a terribly long read, but Damon knew that Caroline had other things going on. He'd only mentioned it Tuesday night. It was Thursday.

Her ash blonde brows dipped sadly. "Why not?"

"You don't have to push your school work aside for –,"

"High school really isn't that hard," she said flippantly. "It's just a book Damon. I wanted to read something that you liked...Besides," The bravado in her voice was gone. Caroline's features were soft, vulnerable. "It's still weird for me, being out of my old house. I don't sleep much anymore since I moved in with Meredith. I'm not used to the new space."

Damon reached across the table taking Caroline's hand in his. He admired her small hand in his larger one.

"It gets easier," he offered, hoping it gave her some comfort. "The pain of not having her around. It doesn't go away but it wanes. My mother passed when I was six. It took a long time before I could think of her without that ache in my chest. It sucks less. _Eventually_."

Her blue eyes radiated with empathy and gratitude for his sharing.

"I'm so sorry," she exhaled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

He smiled softly at her, unable to say that his mother had been buried for over a century.

"So tell me," he urged, hoping to steer the subject to something lighter. "What else did you think of the book?"

"Well," Caroline began, gracing him with a crooked smile. "It did give me some perspective about you."

He blinked, not expecting her to say that. "Oh? Do tell, what insight did you glean?"

"Besides your sophisticated use of vocabulary?" She earned a light chuckle from him. "You're a survivor. Here's someone, or in Buck's case, an animal, who is taken from all that he knows and thrown into this harsh, gritty environment and he has to adapt. Even in the violence he thrives. I don't know you very well, but I think you identify with his strength and his ability to care even when so much has happened to harden his heart."

Damon is shaken by Caroline's analysis. Mostly because it was so much more evolved than her initial commentary. He did identify with Buck. He was in no sense a sledding dog, but Damon was a vampire, an animal; like Buck, Damon had once been domesticated creature, human, who under circumstances beyond his control had been transformed into a beast.

"You didn't find him barbaric? Uncivilized?" he asked while clearing his throat.

Caroline's head tiled to the right as she thought of her answer. Damon noticed that she did this often while in thought. Her eyes would focus into space while her nose scrunched in concentration. He had to fight the urge to reach out and smooth the wrinkle of her brow.

"Not really," she replied. "I mean it's all in the title right? Call of the wild? There's no place for civility in the primal world. Honor, yes. Loyalty, sure. Buck cared about a few and loved even less but, it was primitive. Darwin. Buck did what he had to in order to survive. Terrible things happened to him and he made himself stronger. He had to fight back however he could. It doesn't necessarily make him barbaric. There was purpose to the violence, whether or not it had to happen is a totally different discussion."

Again Damon was floored by her mind. What was even more sobering was how close Caroline's views rang true with his views on vampirism.

When one is turned their inherent traits are exacerbated by the vampire condition. Everything is magnified. The part of you that is civil, that is humane, only remains if you can manage to hold onto the sliver of you that cares. The blood you must drink to survive courses through your veins, howling out to the predator, the primal demon within. Things like honor, loyalty and even love had a place in the supernatural realm.

For a long time Damon struggled. It took decades of pointless death and debauchery before he felt he had some control over the monster within. He fed off of human blood, because that was what he preferred, but he didn't let his baser instincts possess him. That didn't mean that it wasn't there. There was a beast inside of him, just under the surface.

"Hey, are you alright?" Caroline asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

Damon frowned at her insecurity.

"Not at all," he said. "I'm very impressed with your evaluation, Caroline. Very shrewd and astute."

She shrugged and Damon could tell that his words weren't taken to the heart.

"It's the blonde hair and the big boobs thing," she said, giving a self-deprecating laugh. "It confuses people."

"I'm wasn't making fun of you," he said, hoping that he heard her this time. "I meant it, don't sell yourself short."

Caroline gives him a small smile.

"Besides," he sighed. "I happen to like beautiful girls who read more than just _Teen Vogue._"

"What do you have against _Vogue_?"

Damon opened his mouth to speak when he noticed that their waiter had arrived.

He was a tall blond with a soldier's build. Damon felt like he was a cross between an All-American Boy Scout and a cake topper.

"Matt," Caroline said in surprise.

"Care," Cake Topper – Matt said.

Damon's lips pursed in annoyance, he didn't like the way that Cake Topper was looking at his girl.

_This must be the boyfriend_, he deduced. _Well, ex-boyfriend_.

"Did you two know what you wanted to order?" Cake Topper asked.

Caroline looked to Damon.

"Order whatever you want, Angel Face," he told her.

Damon bit back a smile as Cake Topper made a grim face.

"Cheeseburger – no pickles, seasoned fries and an iced tea with an orange slice please," she said, not bothering to look at the menu.

Cake Topper smirked at Caroline, as though knowing her dinner order gave him some true foothold in her life. "Your usual then." He turned to stare down at Damon. "For you?"

"I'll have the same," Damon decided.

He waited until Cake Topper is gone before he spoke again.

"I take it you two used to be an item," he said casually.

Caroline grimaced. "Was it that obvious?"

"He looked like he wanted to punch me for a second," Damon laughed, knowing that a hit from Cake Topper wouldn't hurt him in the slightest.

"It's still fresh for him," Caroline said regretfully. "The break up was…out of the blue. I just ended it and bailed for four months."

This interested Damon. He knew that her feelings didn't run deep, but nothing of the break up. "Out of the blue?"

"We had no real chemistry," she said, unaware that Damon already knew. "On paper we make sense. Two blonds. Football star and a cheerleader. I've known Matt forever and honestly he's a great guy, but –"

"– it was forced," Damon finished.

Caroline nodded. "Yup."

"When did you break up?"

"My mom's wake…I was having a melt-down. Everyone kept trying to be there for me. Coddle me, hover over me. It was suffocating. I took it out on Matt and then I disappeared over the summer. I guess he was hoping that I would change my mind. I haven't talked to him since I got back which isn't fair. He deserves more."

Caroline stares off toward the bar, lost in thought and for a moment Damon left her to her memories.

"You must have some exes," she said when she recovered. "I mean look at you, you're so handsome and _mysterious_," Her hands are up gesturing to him. "Tell me a tragic romance tale, Mr. Salvatore."

In his afterlife Damon made a point to not do relationships, not in the true sense. Mentally he scrolled through the women that he 'dated' over the decades. He knew it would be easier to pick a simple one night stand because of those there had been many, but in his long dead heart he believed that he should share some of his true past with Caroline. The one time he loved another woman deeply it had been so painful that he barely survived it. He took a deep breath, readying himself to tell her about the love that made him hurt.

"She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen," he said. "She was smart and funny and had such a gorgeous smile. One smile from her and you were in love. It couldn't be helped. There wasn't a guy around who didn't want her, my little brother included."

"Oh," Caroline whispered.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"We had been together for a while and I was so in love. I was ready to give her my mother's ring. The night I proposed, she told me that she had been with Stefan," he said.

"How could he do that to you?" She asked outraged.

Damon shook his head, silently pleased that Caroline seemed so agitated on his behalf. "Stefan didn't know how deep my feelings were. Anyway, after learning about that I thought it best to let her go. To end it. But a break up was not in her plans. She wanted us both… she kept seeing us both."

"Why didn't you just kick her butt to the curb?"

Damon smiled darkly. Compulsion was the true answer. Avery had compelled him and Stefan to keep their relationships with her from one another. "Our lady was selfish and manipulative and we both thought we were in love with her."

"What a bitch," Caroline muttered. "Where is she now?"

"Dead," he said. "There was a fire."

That was true but only by half.

As far as Damon knew no one was that the vampires trapped in the church were hiding in the catacombs of the church. For the past one hundred and forty-five years they had been locked inside a tomb, desiccating.

"I'm sorry that you and your brother went through that," Caroline said. "Maybe I _should be_ nicer to Stefan."

"Please don't," Damon pleaded. "I'll never hear the end of it."

Caroline didn't appear to need much convincing. "Well, if you say so."

"Did I scare you?" Damon asked. "With my love story."

Blonde curls shimmed in the light as Caroline shook her head.

"You're Buck, remember? A true survivor. You're what other people would call incredible."

Her voice rang with such admiration and pride as she spoke that Damon could not doubt her sincerity. He dipped his head and smiled softly at her compliment.

A waiter, not Cake Topper, brought their food and they ate in peace.

[-0-]

"So after our date last night, Damon drives me home and he doesn't kiss me!" Caroline exclaimed, causing Bonnie and Elena to wince at the shrillness.

It was Friday, the night of the Founder's Party, and the girls were at the Gilbert house getting ready.

Elena stood in the bathroom she shared with her little brother curling her hair with a curling wand. Tonight she wanted something different than her usual look.

"We were sitting in his vintage Camaro, top up," Caroline told them. "He leans in and then I'm waiting. Eyes closed. Abs clenched with anticipation and then Damon's nuzzling my face…like breathing me in all sexy. I swear he smelled so good I could barely stand it then BAM! Moment's gone and he's telling me goodnight."

"Well you've only been _seeing _Damon a few days," Elena sighed while spraying product on a section of her long, chestnut locks.

"Yeah," Bonnie added. She was sitting on the bed, painting her nails. She had chosen a neon blue, to contrast with her hot pink lace fit and flare dress. "Maybe he doesn't want to rush."

Elena could hear Caroline raspberry in irritation. "What guy doesn't want to make out a little," she grumbled. "I mean… I'm cute. Right? Like, seriously? What the hell?"

Elena and Bonnie chuckled.

Caroline was standing in front of the long mirror in Elena's closet, in her bra and underwear, manipulating her blond hair into a Dutch crown braid. "You're supposed to be agreeing with me, not laughing at my expense."

"Don't pout, Care," Bonnie said. "You're gorgeous. Maybe he had bad breath? You guys just ate."

"Maybe it's the age gap," Elena suggested.

_Or the fact that he's a vampire could have something to do with it_, she speculated.

Elena sat through the dinner party the other night watching Stefan and Damon carefully. For the most part she thought they were all right, Damon anyway. He seemed funny and doting on Caroline and obviously, he was very attractive. Damon Salvatore was everything a girl could want. The only problem was that he was dead. It was wrong for Damon and Stefan to exist and it was especially wrong for Damon to try and have a relationship with Caroline. What kind of future did he expect her to have? Was he hanging around in order to turn her? Whatever it was, Elena couldn't allow it.

If it were solely up to her, Elena would just tell Caroline what the truth but, Stefan was holding her back.

Stefan had been giving her small amounts of his blood all week to keep Elena from telling anyone about what had happened to her at the back to school party. She didn't want the vampires running around town, but she also didn't want to die. Elena knew Caroline like the back of her hand. For years the two girls competed for everything. Grades, popularity, boys, you name it. She may not be able to tell her friend or anyone for that matter about the vampires, but Elena could plant some doubt and simply hope that Caroline would sabotage her budding relationship. If Elena planned to separate Caroline from Damon then she'd have to play on her best friend's insecurities.

The brunette finished her last curl and doused her hair in another cloud of holding spray. While the curls cooled, Elena moved on to her make up.

"Do you think it's for the best?" She asked as she started her smokey eyes.

Elena could hear Caroline shuffling around near the closet, most likely shimmying into her dress.

"What do you mean, 'Lena?" Caroline asked.

"Well…you've hung out enough…_alone_," Elena reasoned. In the mirror she stared at her reflection critically, making sure that her eye shadow was even. She used a clean brush to blend out her right eye till it looked more like the left. "Maybe it's a sign. He just doesn't see you that way."

Elena could sense Caroline's disappointment from where she stood.

"Do you think so?" Her friend wondered.

Elena feathered her hair with her hands and secured a pouf with some bobby pins.

"Two hot people alone in a car, _not kissing_," she sighed. "The writing's on the wall, babe."

Elena turned and grabbed the dress hanging on the rack on her bathroom door. It was a floral dress with a ruffled bodice and a pencil skirt. The tight dress suited her frame, accentuating her slender waist and butt. She took her time unzipping the back and stepping into it, for fear of staining it. With a few delicate tugs, her garment was fastened and her breasts secured.

"I don't think that's true," Bonnie said, pulling Elena's focus from her own reflection.

Bonnie's green eyes were locked on Elena ringing heavily with disapproval. Over the years Bonnie had been witness to a number of their power struggles. She knew that Elena was being cruel on purpose.

"You and Damon were really cute together the other night," Bonnie cooed, playing angel to Elena's devil.

"Exactly," Elena said, "Kittens are cute. _Chaste_."

"Why are you being like this?" Bonnie pressed, nodding to Caroline. "Stop upsetting her."

The blonde was sitting next to Bonnie on the bed, now in her sequined mini dress. Elena couldn't see her face, but from her friend's slouched posture that Caroline was in her head. Most likely going over everything Damon ever said to her.

Elena shrugged, channeling her inner bitch as she left her bathroom. "I'm just being honest. Care is single. She should be on the prowl. I'm just saying, if you want to mess around with older boys, _mess around. _Clearly, Damon doesn't want to. Maybe he's just flattered by your school girl crush. You're telling me last night was the third time you guys hung out and he didn't try anything? What do you guys even _talk about_?"

"He's only ever held my hand," Caroline said hesitantly. "We talk about random stuff…I thought we were flirty. But it could all totally just be strictly friendly banter..."

Elena knew that Care was a true type-A personality. Right now her friend was going through every conversation, trying to pick apart the nuisances of Damon's every word and action. It would only take a few more under the cuff comments to get the results she wanted, Bonnie playing mediator wouldn't make a difference.

"School girl crush," Caroline echoed, nibbling on her bottom lip and then laughed humorlessly.

Elena had her.

"Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Sex. At least some heavy petting."

"Elena!" Bonnie chided. "What is wrong with you?"

"Are you sleeping with Stefan?" Caroline gasped at the same time.

"Stefan and I are just having fun," she said. They weren't, not really. The younger Salvatore wasn't so bad when they spent one on one time together, but half of her pretend relationship with Stefan involved him ignoring her sometimes while listening to classic Bon Jovi. "I'm not trying to get to know him or anything."

Elena crossed into her bedroom and went to the closet for her heels. She slipped on a pair of black sling-backs and turned to her friends. Just as she suspected, Caroline was looking defeated.

"Maybe you're right," Caroline muttered looking up at friends.

Her deep blue eyes were wide with tears she never allowed to fall.

"I've probably been reading too much into Damon. He's so much older than me. You know he told me that he was going to be engaged once," she continued. "Engaged? I'm in high school. I'm not mature enough for that. I shouldn't be stressing over some guy. Some _man. _I need to be having fun. I'm single and hot and I should be making out with boys who want to make out with me, not pining after someone like I'm in a Bronte novel."

Caroline suddenly sprang up from the bed and strutted to a mirror. She carefully studied her visage.

_She looked beautiful_, Elena thought. Caroline wore a strapless dress as well. The bodice sequins were bronze and silver, placed in an Art Deco pattern and the cream colored fabric skirt fell elegantly on the tops of her thighs.

Elena glanced at Bonnie, who was still pissed at her.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I hope you're proud of yourself," Bonnie whispered harshly.

"Forget him, I'm so over my own drama," Caroline declared, not hearing Bonnie. "Let's just go to this damn party."

[-0-]

When the Salvatore's moved from their original estate in the early nineteen hundreds into their Tudor-style manor, the Lockwood's felt that they were being out done. Instead of simply adding modern innovations into their large antebellum estate, the late Thomas Lockwood decided to gut his old family home and build an even grander one. Like the Lockwood's their mansion was ostentatious with a dash of class.

Damon and Stefan stood outside in a ridiculously long line waiting to be received by the Mayor and his wife at the front door. As vampires, they needed to be invited in by the current owners.

"You hid the crystal here?" Damon muttered under his breath so only his brother would hear.

Stefan nodded. "I didn't want it to get lost or stolen at the boarding house."

"So you hid it someone else's house?"

His little brother rolled his eyes. "There is a method to my madness, brother," he sighed. "Don't worry, it's still there. I'm sure of it."

"Where's your girl?" Stefan asked, changing the subject.

Damon frowned. He had planned to pick Caroline up, but she texted him last minute saying that it just made more sense to go with her girlfriends.

"Where's yours?" Damon countered. "What's the deal with you and Elena by the way?"

His little brother scoffed. "I hang out with the cheerleader to make sure she keeps her mouth shut about us. That's it."

Step by step they made their way closer to the Lockwood family. All most all of Mystic Falls was here on the large front lawn in their semi-formal attire.

"I don't think she'll tell," Damon said thoughtfully. "You should let her off the hook."

Everyday Stefan fed the Gilbert girl his blood, using it as insurance that if she blew the whistle, he'd turn her. Damon couldn't deny Stefan's brilliance, but he did feel a little bad for the kid.

"Never you mind about Elena," Stefan told him. "Finally."

At last they'd reached the steps of the massive front porch. The brothers walked up the limestone stairs and passed a set of thick, stark white Doric columns. Standing in front of the open door was a brunette trio of two men with similar olive coloring and a skeletal socialite with large, blue, cat-like eyes.

"Mayor Lockwood," Damon greeted. "Great to see you again."

Damon and the mayor shook hands. "Damon," the man said, warmly. Damon could smell a faint hint of scotch on his breath. "Wonderful to see you again, my boy. Welcome. This is my wife, Carol."

He looked over at the wife, who was eyeing him in a way that was less than socially acceptable.

"Mrs. Lockwood," Damon crooned while placing a kiss on her outstretched hand. "It's so nice to meet a woman with such impeccable taste. Thank you for the welcoming basket."

"Please, call me Carol; you're welcome _Damon_," She purred, still sounding less than socially acceptable.

"What's up, Stefan," Tyler said, throwing his mother a 'what-the-fuck' face.

Stefan nodded to his classmate. "Tyler. Nice digs."

"Why don't you two head inside," the Mayor suggested in a falsely charming voice. "Enjoy the party."

Damon gave the Lockwood's one last look before walking to the front door.

"Well, if things go south with Caroline, you might have a chance with _Cougartown_," Stefan joked.

The older Salvatore gave his brother a wry smile. "I don't know what's more disturbing: that you actually consider that an option or that you know what _Cougartown _is."

The brothers crossed through the invisible barrier of the threshold as Stefan shrugged innocently and Damon laughed.

"Well," Stefan exhaled, grabbing a flute of champagne from a waiter's tray. "I've got an artifact to collect. Wish me luck."

Damon watched his brother's retreating form weaving through the crowd. You wouldn't have known, what with all the people still waiting to get in, but the Founder's Party was in full swing. Guests littered the vast foyer looking at the artwork that the Lockwood family had inherited over the years. Some, but not all of the pieces had been taken from the homes of the vampires back in the 1860s. The Lockwood family profited greatly from the eradication of the vampires back in the day. All of the Founding Families had.

Following Stefan's lead, Damon made his way further into the mansion.

"_This would be so much more fun if I was drunk." _

A slow smile appeared on Damon's face when he picked up on Caroline's voice.

He found her easily in the countryside that was the Lockwood's backyard. Several trees had been placed as a perimeter for the main entertaining area. White lights were suspended in the tree branches and when the sun eventually set, they would create a nice ambiance. There were several chairs and tables set out, each lined with white linen near the entrance to a garden. Some people were taking advantage of the mixology bars while others were on clamoring around the DJ booth, waiting to dance.

Caroline and her friends were standing in a pack on the edge of the hardwood dance floor, each looking uncharacteristically unapproachable.

"Ladies," Damon said when he reached them.

He was rewarded with a cautious grin from Elena and a sympathetic one from Bonnie.

"Hey, Damon," they said in tandem.

Dark brows furrowed. "Caroline."

The blonde gave him a tightlipped smile. "Hi."

_Alright, _Damon thought, trying to decipher the reason for her cold greeting.

"Nice suit Damon," Bonnie said.

He looked down at his black jacket and haphazard button down. It was a far cry from what he wore to the first Founder's Party, but he still looked good.

"Thanks," he said. "Dig the dress."

Bonnie smiled at the compliment. He was being honest. The three-quarter sleeved lace dress and a high, sleek pony-tail worked for her.

"You look great too, Elena," Damon added.

The brunette rolled her curls between her fingers. "Oh, this old thing?" She asked in jest.

The three of them made uncomfortable small talk while Caroline occasionally sneered at their comments.

"Can I talk to you?" Damon pressed. Not bothering to wait for a reply, he pulled her to the dance floor. Thankfully, the song was slow so he had an excuse to hold her against him.

"I don't appreciate being man-handled," Caroline snapped.

Damon's blue eyes clouded in confusion. "Is there a reason you're being a brat right now?"

Her mouth opened to counter, but he cut off again. "What's the problem Angel Face?"

Caroline bit her lip, her eyes burning. "You. You're my problem."

He pulled a face. Damon didn't speak teenage girl. "You're going to have to elaborate."

"I don't understand you Damon," she whispered. "I don't understand what we're doing."

She looked at him, with her big, impossibly blue eyes waiting for him to speak.

Again he came up empty.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" She muttered. "You're such a guy."

He could see the anger flaring behind her eyes again as she stiffened in his arms. "I feel like I've been imagining our time together one way and it's actually been completely the opposite. Do you even like me? Or am I just some form of amusement?"

"Nothing about this conversation is amusing to me," he said flatly.

She pulled herself from his grasp and rested her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you kiss me last night?"

_That's what this was all about?_

Damon closed his eyes recalling their encounter.

_After they had dinner at The Grill, Damon and Caroline were sitting cozily in his car trying to agree on a radio station…_

"_Pearl Jam," Caroline giggled, turning the dial. "Seriously?" _

_As a vampire he had excellent reflexes, so it didn't bother Damon to turn his head and smirk at her while driving. "One day you'll realize that Taylor Swift isn't real music and on that day you'll thank me." _

"_I will not apologize for enjoying catchy music," she said, holding her nose up at him. "Watch the road, you snob." _

_He smirked incredulously, but obeyed her. At a stop light he turned the dial once more, groaning when an eighties song blared through his speakers. He had his hand at the ready to change the station when Caroline objected. _

"_No, I like this song." _

_The light turned green and Damon tapped lightly on the gas pedal. It was Jackson Browne's Somebody's Baby. _

"_You know this song?" He asked. It was an obscure pop song that came out a decade or so before she was even born. _

_From the corner of his eye, he could see Caroline nod. He glanced at her, pleased by the sweet smile on her face. _

"_My dad used to have this hideous boom-box that he kept in the kitchen," she said. "Seriously, it was just so retro and awkwardly shaped… when he'd cook, which was most nights, he'd play this one tape to death. And this song was on it. We used to sing this together." _

_They drove the rest of the way in relative silence while Caroline sang softly to herself. Periodically, he'd watch her. She was leaning her head against the window, watching the road speed by. The smile had turned lopsided with a twinge of sadness. No doubt she was thinking of her father. _

_All too soon, Damon pulled up in front of Meredith's apartment complex. He cut the engine and turned to face Caroline, angling his body toward her. The soft light of the streetlight cast a glow over the girl and for a moment Damon was taken by the sight of her. _

"_What?" Caroline whispered._

"_You," Damon said simply._

_He reached out and rested his palm against Caroline's cheek. Her eyes closed and she smiled gently leaning into his touch. Instinctively, Damon leaned closer so that he was in Caroline's personal space. Softly, Caroline exhaled while Damon greedily inhaled her scent. It was befitting of her, elegant vanilla and quirky citrus, but there was something else – jasmine? Damon moved his hand to her hair while his nose grazed the side of her jaw and neck. _

_Caroline wet her pink lips as the energy in the car tensed. _

_He listened to her blood pumping through her veins, her poor heart was pulsing like rapid gun fire._

_She gasped as Damon placed a kiss in the hollow of her throat and then slowly up to her the corner of her lips. "Damon," she sighed his name like a prayer. _

_The sound of his name on her lips brought Damon's vampire features to the surface. Their mouths were so close and yet he was stuck. Watching her. She looked like an angel. A creature from his former life, representing everything he had desired as a young man taunting him now in his undead existence. He wanted Caroline so much that he couldn't stand it. To kiss her plump bottom lip, claim her glorious body; anything and everything all night. But was it right? Dragging her into his darkness? _

_Damon sighed and pulled back and suppressed his demonic black veins and blood shot eyes. _

"_Good night, Caroline." _

_Dazed, the blond opened her eyes slowly, unsure that she'd heard him. She watched Damon expectantly for a moment only to deflate when she realized that he was dismissing her. _

_He waited till Caroline was safely inside before he drove back to the Boarding House. _

"It's fine Damon," Caroline said, pulling him from his reverie.

She had transitioned from her queen bee posture to wrapping her arms protectively around her torso.

"We hung out a few times and had some nice talks, but that's all," Caroline shrugged. "I understand. No hard feelings."

"Caroline –," Damon started.

She dismissed him with a vigorous shaking of her head. "Mr. Gilbert is flagging us, I think he's trying to get me to get your attention," she said.

"Caroline."

"We can be friendly, non-friends, Damon," she said flippantly. "It's whatever… He's coming this way. You should see what he wants."

Caroline turned on her heeled feet and vanished into the mass of bodies now on the dance floor, moving further and further away from him. He couldn't believe that he had gotten the brush off from a sixteen year old.

Before he could contemplate it any further, he sensed Grayson Gilbert's approach.

"Damon," he called.

Reluctantly, Damon decided to table whatever the hell just happened with Caroline and put on a casual smile for the other man.

"Mr. Gilbert," he said. "How's it going?"

Grayson nodded cryptically. "It's been an interesting couple of days."

"Was there something that you needed?"

The man rocked back on his heels. "Yes, yes. I wanted to ask you to come with me. There is a council meeting in a few minutes if you'd like to join us."

_The Founder's Council,_ Damon thought.

"I'll follow you."

Grayson Gilbert led Damon to a study on the second floor of the Lockwood mansion. Inside there were a trio of ladies sitting on a rococo-style sofa. One of them was Carol Lockwood, the mayor's wife, which led Damon to assume that perhaps one of the others was Mrs. Gilbert. Four men taking residence in the available seating while Mayor Lockwood and an older gentlemen with wild white hair stood coolly waiting for their clandestine symposium to begin.

"Everyone," Grayson said to the group. "This is Damon Salvatore. Founding Family member, he'll be taking over for Zach."

The room welcomed him with small waves and cordial nods and Damon saluted back.

"We don't have a lot of time," an African-American man said. "So I'll be brief then we can all go back to the party."

Grayson leaned close to Damon and whispered, "Rudy Hopkins. Sheriff." _He had replaced Liz Forbes. _

"Last night there was another attack. Two dead, making it a total of five fatalities not including the attack on Elena Gilbert earlier this week."

Damon saw the woman next to Carol visibly shudder at the mention of Elena. Carol squeezed the woman's knee in support and the other gave her a watery smile.

"Are you calling it Hopkins?" The man next the Mayor questioned.

He had presence that was much more than what one might expect for a senior citizen.

"Tobias Fell," Grayson muttered.

Caroline's uncle reminded Damon of a cross between Anderson Cooper and Doctor Who. Like Caroline and Meredith, he was tall. He stood at about six foot two with a strong build, making him look much younger than a man well past his fifties. Damon could see where Meredith had inherited her large eyes from, though his were a bright green instead of dark brown and Caroline had his smile. He was stylish too, he wore a fitted suit in charcoal pindot, a matching waistcoat, a white button-down and a burgundy tie.

"I believe that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls," the Sheriff confirmed.

The reactions in the study varied from voiced shock to quiet acceptance.

"What do we do?" Carol asked, looking between the Sheriff and her husband.

"I'd rather we get this taken care of before we move into the holiday season," the Mayor said, which earned a murmur of agreement from the women.

"We have the compass," Grayson Gilbert offered. "And we have the numbers to do a round up, like in the journals."

_The compass_ _was still in play? _Damon remembered the night the original Founders went through the town, collecting the vampires. Jonathan Gilbert used his pocket watch to help him identify the undead. He never knew how Gilbert accomplished such an invention. If they were going to use the compass, he and Stefan were going to have to destroy it and fast.

"Do we have any suspects?" Tobias asked.

The Mayor shook his head while the Sheriff spoke. "Everyone who came before sunset is being ruled out. Vampires can't come out in the day, but we still have other avenues to explore."

Absently, Damon twirled his daylight ring around his finger. Witches, like Emily Bennett, could spell a trinket with lapis lazuli, a cool blue stone, and then the wearer could go out in the day. Thankfully, the Founder's didn't know about this.

"Zach had a large supply of vervain," Carol said. "Damon could you distribute some for us?"

"Of course," he said, giving Carol a reassuring smile. "Anything to help."

[-0-]

"Brother," Stefan greeted.

Damon was coming off the stairs and heading in his direction.

"Walk with me," he instructed.

Picking up on his brother's urgency, the two fell into an even stride as they wandered toward the back porch. Once they had found some privacy Damon debriefed him on the council meeting he'd just attended.

"That could be problematic," he said.

Damon chortled, despite himself. "No shit."

"On the plus side, I got the necklace," he announced triumphant.

Stefan had gone off and pilfered through some of the Lockwood's keepsakes in the heritage display. On his last night as a human, he had taken Emily's amulet and snuck back into the original Salvatore home. He put the locket in a secret compartment of his mother's jewelry box. It was a medium box hand crafted by his father years prior. Stefan made sure that the box had been passed down through the generations and donated to the Mystic Falls Historical society for safe keeping.

"Good," Damon said. "You'll go tonight to see the witches?"

The younger brother furrowed his eyebrows. "I think we should look for this vampire. If we catch them, then it will take the heat off of us and give our name a little more clout with the council."

Stefan tried not to look offended while Damon evaluated his suggestion. "I have good ideas too, you dick."

"You wouldn't know with your track record lately," Damon teased.

His green eyes narrowed at his brother, not impressed with his attempt at humor. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of blonde hair. He turned his head and stared at the scene.

"Speaking of track record," he said as Damon followed his line of sight.

Caroline was sitting at one of tables cozily with Matt Donovan.

"I wonder what happened there."

The two teens were sitting across from each other, conversing easily, which was surprising because Stefan had enjoyed watching Caroline retreat in the opposite direction whenever the quarter back was in her general vicinity.

"I don't know," Damon breathed. "She's upset with me. It's valid, I'll give her that. They're just talking."

He could see his brother relax when Bonnie, Elena and Tyler sat down with them, the four instantly laughing at something Tyler said.

"You want to go over there?" Stefan asked. "Show those boys up?"

Damon declined, his eyes never leaving Caroline. "We've got a vampire to find."

Stefan hummed in response. "Can we go change first? Kinda feel like a douche, tracking in a suit."

His brother laughed humorlessly. "Let's go then."

The brother left the porch and walked to their cars. Stefan could hear the familiar rumble of Damon's Camaro leaving the property as he started his own engine.

"I've been waiting for you."

Stefan jerked in surprise. It wasn't easy to sneak up on a vampire. He looked to his passenger side, recognizing the voice immediately. A woman sat in the leather bucket seats with one long, leather clad leg out on the dashboard.

"Lexie? What the hell are you doing here?"

She laughed, the joyful sound filling the small space. "You didn't see my pre-party favors? I killed people, Ripper-style. Just for you Steffy. Surprise!"

* * *

><p>AN: Did anyone watch TO/TVD this past week?! They are stepping it up. Am I the only one pissed at Stefan…

Earlier this week I read this Klaroline Story called **Human by LoveDria** and I really liked it.

Here's the summary: Klaus makes the acquaintance of a girl named Caroline in a bar. He spends the night with her but wakes up alone the next morning, although the Hybrid couldn't foresee his insatiable urge for her.

Maybe you've seen it, maybe not.

PS: Please review! It totally makes my day ;-)


	5. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith, Julie Plec and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended. I also use portions of spells (very brief) from Harry Potter Universe. All rights belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter! A gigantic thanks to my beta team: TallDarkAndHandsome, ShadowsDaughter and TigerLilly1995. They're **amazing**.

The Originals was so fantastic this week and last. I promise it's better than last season. Sorry strictly TVD fans but, TO is winning. Check it out!

The Preternatural Journals

"Lost"

[-TPJ-]

If Bonnie Bennett had a choice, she would be more than happy to sit back like a true wall flower. Coasting on the sidelines however, was not in the cards. She was the best friend of Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes: The darlings of Mystic Falls. People expected her to show up to every party with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She did it, played the supporting friend flawlessly, but the truth was that she kind of hated it. That was the introvert in her. She did love her girls though for helping to bring her out of her shell. Bonnie's calm nature helped balance out Caroline's type-A personality and Elena's snarky directness. Being the quiet one also meant that when something was amiss between her girls she was the one who facilitated a truce.

"What's going on with you Elena?" Bonnie asked looking over her shoulder.

The two girls left Caroline and Damon on the dance floor and wandered inside the Lockwood mansion to view the heritage displays. The Historical Society representatives showcased a few ball gowns and men's coats and trousers in the Lockwood's parlor room. On the coffee tables there were large booklets with reprints of photographs salvaged from 19th century and a glass case of antique hair combs and accessories hanged on the wall.

Elena was sitting on a sofa flipping through one of the booklets. "Nothing, aren't you having fun, Bon?"

Bonnie turned from the wall display and went to sit next to her friend. "I want to talk about your little performance this afternoon with Caroline. She really likes Damon and you got in her head on purpose. Why?"

Elena smiled but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Care's been through a lot," she said plainly. "I was just looking out for her."

Bonnie bit her lip in frustration. In her gut she believed there was more to it than that. "Are you jealous of her 'Lena? Do you wish it were you instead? Having a forbidden romance with an older guy."

She hoped that she was wrong, but she had to throw it out there. When Caroline told Bonnie about Damon she wasn't thrilled, he was way too old for her. Honestly she had half a mind to tell her father, the sheriff.

Elena scrunched up her face, closing the photo book harshly. "Are you kidding me?" She scoffed. "There are plenty of hot guys, our own age, for me to hook up with, thank you very much."

A moment passed and Bonnie tugged on her ponytail, feeling apologetic. "I'm just trying to understand. Meredith seems to be cool with it, so why were you so anti-Damon? No offense, but it kind of seems more your speed. Is there something that Caroline should know?"

Her friend looked around, making sure no one could hear. Once satisfied that they were alone, Elena angled herself back to Bonnie. Her posture was rigid; it went well with the frown on her face.

Bonnie's sculpted eyebrows shot into her hairline. Usually when Elena had gossip to share, she was way more excited to dish the dirt. "Tell me," she begged, eager to know. "Was it Stefan – did he share something with you?"

Elena shook her head, making her curls fall loose. "I meant what I said earlier, Bonnie," she breathed. "If Care wants to be a bad girl and hook up then she should hook up. She should not be dating the guy she's playing Jail-Bait Barbie with. Stop reading so much into it."

Her eyes were filled with worry and for a moment Elena looked away, staring down into her lap. Her knees buckled up and down for a few seconds and then the jerky twitch stopped. When she glanced up again, Bonnie knew that Elena's queen bee mask was back up.

"She's our best friend, Elena," she said. "If that's really how you felt then why didn't you just say that? Why be a bitch to her and make her feel terrible about herself on purpose? I'm not crazy about her being with Damon either but, you were really mean. Not cool."

Elena looked away before she sighed dramatically. "I was being a good friend," she insisted. "It's my job. _Our job_. Why are you on my ass, Bonnie? You just admitted you think it's a bad idea and yet you said nothing. How am I the bad guy for trying to protect her?"

Bonnie opened her mouth several times to speak, but she couldn't find the words. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else that Elena was referring to.

They stared at each other in a battle of wills, neither hearing Tyler Lockwood approach.

"You girls gonna make out?" He asked. "Please make out. I've been waiting since eighth grade."

Elena blinked, breaking away from Bonnie's furious glare and she chuckled. "Such a freak, Ty."

He stood proudly in front of them, all smiles and no shame.

"Part of my charm," he shrugged.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, deciding to table the Elena issue for now. "Please," she told him. "You have the charm of a Neanderthal."

Tyler grinned and made a cat noise while mimicking a scratching gesture. "Claws out tonight, Bonnie?"

She glanced sideways toward Elena. "Something like that."

The slender brunette was quick to change the subject. "This party blows," she whined. "Do you think we've put in enough face time as Founder's to bail?"

Tyler looked down at his pewter designer watch. "I'd say sneaking out in the next half-hour would be cool, but that's just me."

This was the most Bonnie had seen Tyler and Elena interact since school started. Over the summer when it was just the two of them, Elena shared that she and Tyler were having a fling. For two months they dated. Elena swore up and down that it was just a casual thing but two had been inseparable. Something had happened and suddenly Tyler was caught sucking face with Vicki Donavon. Her friend never admitted it, but Bonnie knew Elena liked Tyler more than she had let on.

"Where's Vicki tonight, Tyler?" She wondered.

Tyler rolled his eyes, lost in some memory. "I think she's workin'. I didn't ask her, this is not her scene."

The room echoed with Elena's fake laugh. "Could you imagine? Vicki all dolled up…like a proper lady."

Bonnie hid her scowl and wondered if this was why Tylena had split up before they began. Lord knows she loved Elena but, she could be so snobby sometimes.

"Not everyone can rely on their superior Founder's genes," she pointed out. "That's Matt's sister you're talking about by the way. Remember Matt? _Our friend._"

Elena pouted and furrowed her brow. "I was just saying that-"

"Where _is _Matt?" Tyler asked, hoping to stall their impending argument.

"Outside with Caroline," Bonnie answered.

She didn't know how she knew it, but she did.

Tyler held his hands out, offering the girls to take them so they could get off the couch.

"Let's go find them," he said. "See if we can liven up our night."

The trio made their way to the backyard. As Bonnie professed, Matt and Caroline were there sitting comfortably at a table. Each of them smiling and talking easily.

"Thank Christ," Tyler sighed, his focus on the blonds. "Hopefully they've resolved their drama."

"You live for drama," Elena teased.

"Takes one to know one," Tyler nagged.

Elena giggled, her eyes light and flirty. "I resent that."

_Yeah,_ Bonnie thought. _They still have a thing for each other. If Stefan's not careful he could lose out. _

Soon they reached their other friends at their table.

Tyler, unable to help himself, shouted to get their attention. "I hope you've settled the terms of the divorce, Forbes! Matt will have sole custody of me, you can have visitation on weekends."

Caroline tiled her head as she looked Tyler over. "I'll pay child support Lockwood, but Matt can keep you."

The five of them shared a laugh while Tyler, Elena and Bonnie slid into empty chairs.

"Do you guys want to do something tonight?" Elena addressed the group. "We could drive to Grove Hill, find a decent party? We could even try Amhurst."

Instantly Caroline, Tyler and Elena began formulating a plan while Matt offered his two cents here and there. Bonnie sat quietly playing with a fork on the table, balancing it. She would try to take her had away, seeing if the utensil would balance on its own. Bonnie hunched over, her pink dress pressed against the linen of the table as she stared intently at the fork. Her green eyes narrowed as she pressed the fork down with her index finger. After a breath she let go and the fork stood on its own. And it stood, continuing to hold its elevation until she involuntarily blinked. Bonnie frowned as the fork collapsed back on the table with a sharp ting.

In her mind Bonnie thought of her crazy grandmother's declaration: you're a witch.

[-0-]

Damon paced the foyer of the Boarding House. He drove home and changed his clothes, all in reasonable time, yet here he was, waiting for Stefan.

Damon pulled out his cellphone, dialing Stefan's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Did you take a detour to Siberia?" he deadpanned to the machine. "Where the hell are you?"

Just when he put the phone away, Damon heard the sound of Stefan's Porsche coming up their long driveway. The car parked and the purr of the engine came to a halt. Then Damon caught the distinct rapt of two doors being closed shut. He narrowed his eyes at the door, confused by this – _who did Stefan have with him_?

Neither brother bothered with the locking the door, so Stefan opened it immediately.

"What took you so long?" Damon probed.

Stefan smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I picked up a straggler along the way," he said. "Sorry." He moved aside revealing an Amazonian blonde with hair flowing past her hourglass hips. Alexia Branson. She wore a barely there kohl black top and deep eggplant pants that were mostly covered by black leather boots.

A deep scowl marred Damon's features. "You."

Lexie's high heeled, thigh high boots clicked on the hardwood surface of the entryway as she sauntered in like she owned the place.

"Damon…" She cooed while soaking in the décor. "Like what you've done with the place."

He raised his eyebrows to his brother silently asking if he was behind this. Stefan closed his eyes and slowly moved his head to the side, denying it. "What are you doing here, Lexie?" Damon questioned.

Lexie smiled sweetly, but Damon knew better. "I can't visit my favorite southern boys?"

She came further in to the house, passing him with Stefan trailing behind holding a large Louis Vuitton suitcase.

The elder Salvatore flashed in front of Lexie and gripped her shoulders firmly. "Dropping in like the Ghost of Bitchy Bimbos Past is one thing, but you've got a bag. _What do you want_?"

Lexie bared her fangs and stomped on Damon's foot. He yelped in pain and released his hold on her. She used his surprise to her advantage and flipped Damon onto the floor. She put one foot over his throat and leaned over him in all her vampire glory as a sign of dominance.

"Let's not forget who's older and stronger, Damon," she growled, her blood shot eyes shimmering in the light. "I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Lexie," Stefan sighed, hoping to intervene. "Let him up."

She ignored his plea and dug her shoe harder into Damon's neck as he struggled against her. If she wanted she could puncture the skin.

"In a minute," she said calmly as though she wasn't in a position to decapitate someone. "I just want to enjoy this."

Her stiletto poked Damon in the trachea, he groaned in agony. His blood pooled along the column of his throat and spilled over onto his shirt and the floor.

"Dame-,"Lexie warned, retracting her foot, she wiped the blood on his pant leg. "Don't ruin our time together."

Once he healed, Damon sat up coughing.

"It was you then?" he asked after a moment. "The murders."

Lexie soothed her hair and grinned slyly like the Cheshire Cat. "You were never just a pretty face, Dame."

"We can't afford to draw any more attention to ourselves," he explained. "So the killing and you calling me Dame are going to stop."

"Dame doesn't sound too bad," Stefan offered. "It's kind of cool."

"Brother," Damon droned while standing. "Let the adults talk."

The younger Salvatore laughed humorlessly. "Remember that the next time you piss her off and she threatens to kill you."

"Boys…," Lexie interjected. "This is supposed to be a joyous occasion. The three of us haven't been together since what? The forties? Let's enjoy the moment."

They met Lexie almost immediately after they were turned. Word had spread in the supernatural community that Mystic Falls was a sort of safe haven for vampires and she had wanted to check it out, not knowing that the humans discovered they weren't at the top of the food chain and promptly got rid of their predatory neighbors. Stefan was already developing his ripper side and Lexie took it upon herself to show the Salvatore brothers the ropes. Instead of teaching control, she taught them to reveal. For thirty-five years they traveled the world as brothers and sister. Damon didn't care for it but, under her tutelage, Stefan thrived. By 1900, Damon was through with them. He left one night and began his journey to becoming the vampire he was today.

"I say we get some drinks," Stefan said.

Damon looked at him quizzically, thinking he meant that they should go out on a hunt. "Absolutely not."

Stefan rolled his eyes, following his brother's chain of thought. "Celebratory shots," he clarified, not hiding his annoyance when his brother visibly relaxed. "Alcohol or blood. Bagged, of course." He left to get their refreshments.

When they were alone, Damon couldn't keep himself from asking. "What are you really doing here Lexie?

She smiled evilly, her milk chocolate eyes bubbling with superiority. "Stef told me about Operation Avery. I'm here for moral support and baby boy's got a birthday coming up."

Damon bit back an insult. "He told you?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "You're not the only one he confides in, Dame. I'm his best friend."

"You're his enabler," he countered.

"Are you the pot or the kettle in that situation?"

Damon felt guilty for not being to help Stefan more with his pain. Whatever his failings, he didn't agree with Lexie's methods; they were more destructive than anything else. Along as she was around Damon knew he'd have to be on his guard. Lexie was older and very unpredictable.

[-0-]

_Again, she was running, sprinting through the forest as if the devil was chasing her. Panting and near exhaustion, she sought refuge at the base of a thick oak tree. No moon shone overhead, there was only night and the faint light from the stars. Instinctively, Bonnie stretched the fingers of her free hand into the earth, soaking in its power. Her other hand went to her chest, hoping to calm her racing heart but there was something blocked her path before she could touch her skin. She picked it up, realizing that it was connected to a chain around her neck. It was an amber stone, large and octagonal shaped. It was glowing. Instinctively, Bonnie knew that it wanted to take her somewhere. She stood up letting the power from the lead her._

_Within minutes she was in front of the Fell's Church ruins. Stakes lit up in flames, like welcoming beacons, with each step she took. The necklace wanted her to follow a narrow path down a flight of stairs. Her bare feet hit the cold stone floor and she shuddered each time as she followed the path down into under the ruins. There was a massive door made of rock with an ancient star craved into it. In a daze Bonnie pressed her hand to her necklace and muttered a spell. Light beamed from her necklace to the door and the rock slid open revealing a cave. Behind the door were bodies. Gray, skeletal bodies in decrepit, rotted clothing. They watched her with hallow eyes and ravenous stares. What struck her was their teeth. They were sharp, like fangs. They wanted to consume her. _

Bonnie woke up with a gasp. She reached out, hoping to feel the smooth cotton of her sheets but there was only air. She looked down and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Bonnie was floating at least three feet above her bed.

"Oh my God," she whispered. She kept her body stiff, afraid to make any sudden movements.

_How am I supposed to get down?_

She wasn't too far up, standing up on her bed was still a possibility. Delicately Bonnie stretched her legs.

_Just breathe, _she told herself. _Put your feet on the comforter. _

As she got her courage, Bonnie fell. She cried out as she bounced on her full sized bed. When her body settled, Bonnie hurried off the mattress and put on some clothes. She crept carefully downstairs, least not to wake her dad and went to her car.

Bonnie drove to Grams' house. Things were getting too real and she was desperate to talk to someone.

"Grams!" Bonnie shouted as she alternated between banging on the door and ringing the bell. "Grams, please wake up! I need to talk to you!"

The porch light turned on and Bonnie sighed in relief when she saw the comforting face of her grandmother.

"What's the matter baby?" Grams asked, wrapping Bonnie in hug.

"Something is happening to me Grams," Bonnie gushed. "I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"Slow down, slow down," Grams advised. "Come inside, let's get you out of the cold."

Grams settled Bonnie down in her kitchen. It looked more like a gypsy den than anything else. Maroon and plum walls, warm amber lights and most of the walls are covered in art and tapestries. Bonnie sat in one of the mixed matched chairs while Grams made some tea on the stove. Her house smelled like herbs and an old books – not the most fragrant, but it was Grams. It was home.

Grams left the tea to boil and went to the kitchen island. She poured some oil onto a candle sitting there.

"Carly Sage and Cedarwood," she said mystically. "For fear and stress reduction."

Grams grabbed the box of matches resting next to the candle and lit it.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, baby?"

Bonnie nodded and spoke of her first dream. As she recounted it all the kettle wheezed and Grams went to tend to it. She turned around holding out a cup of tea for her granddaughter to take. Bonnie smiled meekly and took a sip.

"Is that Vodka?" She gasped, coughing.

Grams smiled, in her wise, quirky way. "You looked like you needed a little more than tea. Sounds like you've been having a strange go of things lately."

Bonnie took another sip. "Some of it has been cool, I mean… I've been doing amazingly well with my school work. Things just pop into my head."

"But?" Grams' tone was gentle as though she were coaxing Bonnie like a deer in the forest.

"Grams I've…I've levitated things. I've levitated. I woke up floating over my bed! What the hell is happening?"

Grams moved from the kitchen island to sit next to Bonnie and took her free hand.

"I think you know," she said.

Bonnie looked at Grams, she was basically the only mother figure she'd ever known.

"You aren't in your pajamas," she stated, noticing that the old woman was wearing her signature jeans, sweater and scarf.

"I knew you would be coming."

"Grams," Bonnie whimpered, suddenly feeling frightened.

"Things have been set in motion, baby," she said, heavy with regret. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more to shield you and your friends from it."

Bonnie frowned, her stomach tangling in knots. "My friends?"

Grams shook her head, struggling with how to begin. "You are a witch Bonnie. A very special kind."

"A witch," Bonnie echoed. She knew in her heart that this was the truth but, she was hoping that she was wrong.

Grams nodded, proudly. "A Bennett witch. The name holds a lot of weight in the supernatural community. We're feared and respected."

"That's why I don't have dad's last name?" Her father's name was Rudy Hopkins. "Does he know what I am?"

Grams confirmed it with a nod and stole a sip of Bonnie's Vodka tea. "He knew there was a possibility."

As Bonnie grew, her father made it a point to only allow her limited time with her Grams. Every visit and holiday interaction was kept to a minimum. As if he thought one extended stay with grandma would turn Bonnie into a completely different person.

"How is this tied to my friends?" Bonnie asked.

"Talk to me more about the church Bonnie? From your dreams. What did you see?"

Bonnie shook visibly as she described the creatures in the cave under the church.

"What were they Grams?"

"Vampires, baby."

Bonnie laughed, unable to help herself.

Grams concentrated her attention on the candle burning on the island. "Phasmatos engorgio," she murmured.

Bonnie gasped as the flame burst, making it the height of the flame larger. "Phasmatos reducto," Grams said and the fire returned to normal.

"Holy…" Bonnie croaked.

"There are witches," Grams smirked. "Why not vampires?

"Why am I seeing them?" Bonnie pressed. "Enough with the cryptic. Tell me something."

Grams took a deep breath and told Bonnie about the pact their ancestor, Emily Bennett, made as well as the spell over the tomb.

Bonnie took the news better than Grams expected.

"We're going to release all those demons on the town?" She asked finally. "No way Grams."

"We won't," Grams promised. "They only want one."

Bonnie bit her lip as a feeling of dread trickled down her spine. "They?" she gulped.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

[-0-]

"So my mom is putting that vervain stuff in our food," Tyler Lockwood said.

Elena arched her brows and nodded absentmindedly while she played _Angry Birds _onher cellphone. "Oh yeah?"

It was lunch and the two teens were sitting together in a corner of the cafeteria.

"I'm serious," he insisted. "Everything tastes funny."

Elena looked up, giving Tyler a critical eye.

"Maybe you're pregnant," she guessed.

Tyler sneered and threw a fry at her. Elena squeaked, trying to dodge it. She looked down at her torso, making sure there was no ketchup or random condiment stain.

"Watch the clothes, you dick," she commanded.

Tyler rolled his eyes, he wasn't scared of her. "Don't be a bitch," he said. "Something's up. You know there were a lot of attacks last week. I think there's a vampire in town."

She knew all too well. Apart from her, there were three officially reported deaths. The other night Elena overheard her parents whispering about two more. Stefan assured her that he and his brother weren't responsible, but she wasn't sure what to believe.

She picked up her phone again and started a new game. "It's just an animal in the woods, Ty," she lied. "Take a chill pill. You're starting to sound like some paranoid fisherman's wife."

Tyler grabbed her phone from across the table, forcing Elena to look at him. He was staring at her with such intensity. "I've known you since the crib, Elena," he said. "I know when you're happy. When you're jealous. Sad. In full Mean Girl mode. I know _you_. You're lying to me."

She blinked at him, feeling shocked. It wasn't necessarily a romantic speech, but it was forthcoming, which was something she'd never really expected from Tyler freaking Lockwood.

"Elena what are you hiding?" he asked softly.

She hadn't seen Stefan since the Founder's Party. He said he had a friend in town and that playing high-schooler would have to wait. She didn't know what surprised her more, that Stefan had a friend or that for at least a few days she would be able to relax. She'd be an idiot to think that she was off the hook for good. With Stefan occupied, it meant that she had no vampire blood in her system for the past four days. If she wanted to she could tell her parents and pretty much anyone that she wanted about the vampires, but she hadn't.

Elena shook her head, hiding behind her long chestnut hair. "Nothing Ty."

"I don't believe you," he frowned, watching her with disappointed eyes.

"Too bad," she muttered. She hoped it didn't sound as immature aloud as it did in her head.

Tyler opened his mouth to speak, but Elena decided to cut him down. If she didn't she'd most likely break and tell him about how scared she was. How difficult it was for her to pretend that everything was well in the world and how she was not coping to well Stefan the vampire breathing down her neck.

Elena transitioned into bitch-mode instead. It was easier. "Why are you even hanging out with me?" She snapped. "Don't you usually hold court with Matt and the other jocks at this time of day?"

He blinked at her, thrown by the change in attitude. "I thought we were friends."

She turned away, laughing without humor. "Guys like you don't spend time with girls unless you're hoping to get into their pants." Elena leaned back in her chair, smirking at him seductively and sticking out her chest. "Is that what you want Ty?" She asked in a husky whisper. "Couldn't get enough of me this summer? Tired of slumming it with Vicki?"

Caroline leaving Matt had sort of been the best thing that ever happened to Elena because it indirectly brought her closer to Tyler. She fell hard for him over their summer vacation. For two months she learned more about him than she ever expected, like the fact that he was an amazing artist. He told her how he wanted to go to some college in Rhode Island to study design after graduation and she shared her dream of becoming a writer, showing him some of her short stories. For weeks it went on like that, each of them sharing little secrets and dreams that they'd never dare. Everything came to a stall around the time they each found their families vampire diaries. It broke her heart the night Elena caught Tyler hooking up with Vicki. It injured her pride even more when she heard through the grapevine that Tyler and her brother Jeremy were fighting over the druggy skank. Vicki Donavon was trouble. It was her drug dealer slash boyfriend who shot and killed Sheriff Forbes. Why would anyone want to get involved with that train wreck? What was so wrong with Elena? She thought she was a catch: tall, slender, pretty, wealthy and popular. Why didn't Tyler want her?

"What the fuck, Elle?" Tyler growled.

Elena blushed when she heard it. _Elle. _He used to chant the pet-name into her ear whenever they brought each other to climax. Under the table her legs squeezed together, missing the way his calloused hands caressed her in the dark. How they'd spent hours finding purchase in each other's bodies. How when he was inside of her, he looked at her like she truly mattered, not just someone warm and willing. Tyler had made her feel things she couldn't even begin to describe.

As quickly as it was brought on, she shook away the memory.

"Do not call me that," she demanded, her voice like ice. "You are not my boyfriend and you are barely even my friend." She reached for her phone which was across the table, closer to him. She smiled down at the device, pulling up her paused game. "This conversation is stale. You can leave now."

Tyler got up from the table and walked away. In a rage he slammed his lunch try on the trash bin, scaring many of their peers.

Caroline came up to Elena's table concerned.

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked, taking Tyler's seat.

Elena looked at her best friend, sighing in exasperation. "Who knows, I swear he's suffering from steroid withdrawal."

Caroline bobbed her head, her lips pursed. "No kidding."

"Have you seen Bonnie?" She asked after a beat. "I've been texting her non-stop but she barely answers."

"She said she had some bug," Elena reported. "She's been at her Grams' getting nursed back to health."

Caroline smiled, looking comforted by the news.

The brunette shoved her phone into her bag, she felt drained. Who knew being a liar could be so exhausting? "Is there something else you wanted, Care?"

The blonde tucked her long hair behind her ears, focusing herself. "I've been thinking about cheerleading…I know I said I wasn't interested, but I'd like to get back out there."

Elena grinned. It had been lonely without Caroline at cheerleading practice. They joined the squad together freshman year, blowing some of the upperclassmen away.

"I'm not gonna challenge you for captain or anything," Caroline added, hoping to be reassure her friend.

"I wasn't even thinking it," Elena confessed, thinking it would be ironic if Caroline were to seek revenge. Elena had manipulated Caroline into end things with Damon on purpose. Elena couldn't say that she was really sorry about that, even if undermining her best friend's confidence to do it was so against girl code. Damon Salvatore was a blood-sucking monster. If Caroline ever did find out the truth, hopefully she would thank Elena for trying to save her life.

Caroline placed her hands on the table, seeing happier than she had been before sitting down. "Cool. So practice after school?"

"You know it."

[-0-]

After school Caroline approached the football field dressed in workout clothes. She had her phone in her hand, texting Meredith. She let her cousin about rejoining the squad and warned her that she'd be home a little late.

The phone buzzed. Caroline looked down as she walked, expecting a reply from Mere, but it was someone else entirely.

FROM: Damon Salvatore

**It's been awhile. You still mad at me, Angel Face?**

Caroline scoffed. _Yes, _she thought as she smirked down at her phone. She missed him. Not that she would tell him.

FROM: Caroline Forbes

**I think 10 Things I Hate About You says it best: "I hate you with the fire of 1000 suns"**

Truthfully, her hate fire had ebbed since the Founder's Party, but she felt like she owed it to herself to not get swept up in her feelings for Damon.

FROM: Damon Salvatore

**Shakespeare, Angel Face.**

FROM: Damon Salvatore

**Plus, Heath got the girl in the end.**

FROM: Caroline Forbes

**Well…Heath and Shakespeare are dead so, bite me.**

Damon had been radio silent for days and Caroline refused to give in to him. If he wanted her then she needed him to show it properly. Texting was a start, but she wasn't going to be a push over.

She fiddled with her phone not realizing that she was about to walk straight into someone's back.

"Easy, killer," Matt Donavon teased while turning around.

"Sorry Matt," she blushed. "Didn't see you there."

Their conversation was interrupted by an awkward silence.

Caroline apologized to Matt at the Founder's Party. They had a 'let's-be-friends-it-doesn't-have-to-be-weird' chat.

They were naïve.

"Cheerleading?" Matt deduced.

She smirked, looking down at her MFH tank top and shorts. "Yeah. You know how I love extracurriculars…"

Matt rocked back and forth on his feels, which didn't look too easy in his football gear. "Right…well, good luck."

"Yeah…thanks Matt."

Caroline waved goodbye and ran to join the other cheerleaders at their spot on the field.

Getting back into the swing of things wasn't as terrible as Caroline thought it would be. Gymnastics and dance lessons in her early years had perfected her coordination. She stood in the back mostly, watching the new routines the girls learned at Cheer Camp, but she was familiar with most of the stunts the girls worked through. Caroline discovered though that she was out of shape. She cried and watched daytime television all summer, the only exercise she got was from lifting shot glasses. As she huffed and puffed during water breaks, she made a mental notes to start working out again and to talk Meredith into getting a gym membership.

After practice, Elena and Caroline walked to the parking lot. Elena offered to drive her home since she didn't take the school bus home. In the lot they spotted Stefan's red sports car a few vehicles down from Elena's. He was getting out of the driver's seat and an unidentified blonde sat in the passenger unmoving.

"You know I haven't seen Stefan this week either," Caroline realized. "Did he have the same bug as Bonnie?"

Elena clutched her gym bag closer to her, looking suspicious and a bit apprehensive. "Maybe."

"Who's the blonde?" She wondered. "Do you think he and Damon have a sister?"

Elena shrugged. "Don't know."

Stefan leaned on his car, looking very bad boy. The blonde sat in the front seat, they could see that her large glasses tilted skyward as she sang along with the blaring Bon Jovi track.

"It's cute of him to come see you," Caroline mused. "You wanna go over and say hi?"

Her friend bit her lip, watching Caroline in disbelief. "Since when do you want to talk to Stefan?"

Caroline thought about the story Damon told her of the girl they both dated. She told Damon she might be nicer to Stefan, but she hadn't had the opportunity. Stefan had been out of school.

As the girls got closer, Caroline waved. Stefan looked at her a little bug eyed. "Hi, Stefan. Welcome back. Were you sick?"

The blonde jerked at the sound of Caroline's voice. She dipped her shades and watched though the rearview mirror before slipping elegantly out of Stefan's car.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friends, Stef?" The blonde asked. Her tone was stiff but she was smiling oddly as though she got Botox injection recently.

Caroline instantly felt threatened. Blonde Girl was pretty. Annoyingly pretty.

They stared at each other accessing critically, blonde versus blonde. Caroline was definitely intimidated by her. She was taller than Caroline, standing at five foot eleven and she had a rockin' bod. Her hair was a little darker than Caroline's, but impossibly longer; she had to be wearing extensions. Her outfit wasn't Caroline's taste either, but Blonde Girl had a certain style. She wore a scoop neck top made of black leather and a ruffled dark blue mini skirt with a pair of designer high heels.

Caroline extended her hand, feeling super perky, most likely due to an endorphins high.

"Caroline Forbes," she greeted. "Nice to meet you."

They shook hands, Blonde Girl was still giving her strange eyes.

"Lexie," she said finally.

Elena gave a short wave and introduced herself.

Lexie turned to Stefan. "Caroline."

Caroline's glance altered between Stefan and Lexie then back to Stefan.

"Have you been talking crap about me?" She asked in an accusatory whine. "I had this whole plan about how I was going to be kinder to you and this is what you do."

Caroline's voice rose in volume the longer she ranted.

Lexie laughed, resting her hands on her hips. "Oh I like her," she said to Stefan before turning her attention back to Caroline. "He hasn't, by the way."

"Oh," she mumbled, her irritation deflating. "Sorry."

Stefan stared at her with wide eyes. "An apology, Caroline?" He teased. "Must be the apocalypse."

"Okay well, nice to see you Stefan and _Lexie," _Elena said, pulling on Caroline's arm. "Glad you're not deathly ill, but Care and I have to go."

"Now hold on," Lexie said. "Why don't you girls come out with us tonight? I'm visiting Stefan and Damon from out of town, but they've kept me all cooped up in that Boarding House. There's that place in town we could go. Or a bar that I saw on my drive. I think it's in the next town over. Grove Hill."

"Tonight's no good," Elena said shaking her head while she lied terribly. "We've got homework"

Stefan surprised Caroline by agreeing with her friend. "Yeah, Lex," he sighed. "They're busy so…"

Lexie crossed her arms over her chest and popped one hip out, staring Stefan down.

"Stefan," She pouted, jutting out her plump bottom lip. "I want to spend time with your little friends."

Stefan gave in, looking resolved as he looked pleading at Caroline and Elena. "Please come out tonight."

Lexie smiled at Stefan triumphantly and watched the girls expectantly.

Caroline was struck by Lexie and Stefan's dynamic. Her own interactions with Stefan were so hostile. Well, she was hostile and Stefan was like the little boy in class who put a frog in your desk and yanked your ponytail. Caroline could tell that as tough as Stefan played it, Lexie was in charge.

"I could reschedule my plans…," She said, throwing Stefan a bone. It was usually the night she had dinner at Uncle Tobias' house, but it was still early enough to cancel.

Elena gulped and fidgeted next to her.

Caroline wondered if her friend wasn't happy about this girl in Stefan's life. Was it possible that her feelings ran deeper than she'd let on? In solidarity, Caroline threw her arm over Elena's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Wonderful!" Lexie exclaimed, staring intently at Elena. "Elena," she said, addressing her for the first time. "It's Elena, right?"

Elena confirmed with a nod.

"You look like a girl who knows how to have a good time," Lexie surmised. "Please come out tonight."

Caroline bumped her hip on Elena's, still trying to be encouraging.

"Well," Elena dragged. "Why the hell not?"

Lexie clapped her hands. "Done and done. Stefan and I are going to hit the road. It was lovely getting a chance to see you. We'll all hook up later. Stefan will text the details."

[-0-]

Grove Hill Tavern was not a stranger to Damon Salvatore. He had spent many nights drinking from their well-stocked bar when he wanted to get away from Mystic Falls. It was spacious, comfortably hosting three pool tables, four dart stations, a stage, as well as a dance floor. The staff were nice and surprisingly lapse on who they served. He learned that Caroline and Elena had gone and drank many times with their friends, using their fake IDs. While there was nothing particularly significant about the place, it was where Damon met Caroline for the first time. So to him at least, the Tavern was special.

Lexie and Damon were at the bar facing away from it. Damon had his eyes on Caroline. She, Elena and Stefan were setting up to play a game of pool. Damon hadn't seen Caroline since the Founder's Party and as much as he hated to admit it, he was staring pretty hard, leering even.

"You both are so stupid," Lexie chuckled, watching Damon watch Caroline. Lexie was not impressed with Damon and Stefan's entanglement with Caroline, but she was fascinated. "It's painful how stupid you are."

Damon knocked back a shot of bourbon.

"I also noticed that she has been ignoring you all evening," she continued.

"None of your business Alexia," he smirked into his cup.

"Oooooh, somebody's feeling sensitive tonight," she teased.

"No." Damon's blue eyes stared at her impassively. "It's just as I said. None of your business."

"Stefan is my best friend," Lexie said. "Technically it is my business. That girl is the spitting image of Avery Thayer."

He put his empty tumbler on the surface of the bar. "I'm stupid remember. Not blind."

"You should be steering clear," she sighed. "Not doing this…"

Damon nodded. He'd thought the same thing several times. Caroline was connected to Avery somehow. Avery must have had a child before she was turned or siblings from her human life. The resemblance though, was just too uncanny. He didn't want to investigate too close into Avery's lineage, for fear of drawing unwanted attention and dangers to himself and Caroline. But he couldn't bring himself to walk away.

"She's only here because you asked," he reminded her, but Lexie wasn't paying him any mind.

She was flirting with a human sitting on the other side of Damon, eating the cherry from her mixed drink suggestively. Damon watched as the old man's eyes zeroed in on the fruit and the way Lexie was tying the stem in between her teeth. Lexie revealed the knotted stem and slid it across the bar with her fingers. She smiled and licked her lips hungrily as the man broke into a sweat. Damon turned away scoffing as the man loosened the collar of his shit.

"How the young survive?" Lexie whispered so only Damon could hear. "Never satisfied. My methods maybe a bit…"

"Anna Nicole Smith?" He suggested.

"_Forward…_," She submitted wryly. "As long as I get a meal out of it who cares. I'm 350. A girl's got to have fun."

Caroline's laugh rang through the bar drawing Lexie and Damon's attention. Stefan had said something making Caroline point her finger at him in anger but she had a bright smile on her face.

"They get along adorably," Lexie said.

Damon shook his head confidently. "She can't stand him."

"You keep telling yourself that," Lexie said giving him a pat on the back. "He's half in love with her already. Good thing that brunette's just for show, otherwise I might feel bad for her. You Salvatore's and your leggy blondes."

"Except you," Damon teased, offering her a fake smile. "You've been trailing after my baby bro for over a hundred years and you still haven't left the friend zone."

Silence.

Lexie leaned close, giving him sexy eyes. Damon arched his brow. "Maybe you've got it all wrong. Maybe I've forgiven you for all you've done."

Damon took Lexie's drink and chugged it down. "You're fucking with me right?"

Lexie backed away giggling at the curious look on his face.

"Keep your hair on," she assured him. "I'm just kidding. You've got zero sex appeal."

Damon threw his head back laughing heartily. "Now that's a bold faced lie if I ever heard one."

Lexie shook her head, flipping her hair in a flirty way. She swung back on her bar stool, flagging the bartender, signaling for another round.

"If you're such hot stuff then why is Caroline all the way over there putting your little brother under her spell?"

Damon didn't answer.

He still couldn't believe that Caroline shut him down. He hadn't called her because he wanted to keep an eye on Stefan and Lexie. When those two were left idle, there was no telling what kind of trouble they could get into. He'd also been distributing vervain like some drug pusher for the Founders Council. Damon was pleased that Caroline answered his texts today, but he had hoped she'd be more responsive. He'd been walking the earth for 170 something years. He didn't want to chase her, but he would. Once he got over himself.

"She's been watching us," Lexie shared. "I think she's jealous."

Damon stole a glance Caroline's way. She was still playing the game, but it looked like it was Stefan's turn. He watched as Stefan lined up his shot while he and Caroline talked trash to one another. Stefan missed, on purpose or accident he wasn't sure. She smiled, doing a little dance with Elena. Then Damon caught her watching him. Her eyes darted away when she was caught, making Damon grin slowly.

"Ugh," Lexie gaged, reacting to Caroline's kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar face and Damon's all too pleased smile. "So fucking stupid," she muttered. "Do me a favor and go get her already."

Damon rose from up the bar stool, giving Lexie a fond smile. He still didn't trust her, but he appreciated the little moment they just had. He walked over to the pool table, all swagger and determined. He'd give chase, Caroline was worth it.

Caroline was ready to take her turn by the time he walked up. He watched as she confidently lined up her shot. Damon leaned on the table, blocking her from hitting the white ball.

She looked up at him from underneath her lashes. "Seriously?"

_She looked good,_ he thought, staring down at her appreciatively. She must have dressed for him on purpose. Her top was tight, her cleavage was visible to tastefully displayed and her jeans looked like they were painted on.

Damon cocked his head to the side. "Come here."

Caroline stood to her full height, she held the cue in her hand, gripping it tight as she leaned on it. "No."

He took her free hand gently. "I wasn't asking, Angel Face."

She huffed indignantly, but did as he said. Caroline pushed her cue at Stefan and stomped toward the exit.

He wiggled his eyebrows at Stefan before following Caroline out into the parking lot. She stood under the lamppost waiting for him with her hands on her hips and her azure eyes blazing. "What?"

Damon smirked at her, thinking how different this was from the night they met four months ago.

"You wanted to talk to me, so talk," she said, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

He grinned wider.

Damon had come back to Mystic Falls hoping to finally put some age old promises to rest. He did not expect to meet the girl in front of him. He most certainly did not expect to feel so enamored with her. Damon decided that he didn't want to think about the future or all the unanswered questions he had about Caroline's lineage. However the Avery and Caroline were connected was irrelevant. He just wanted to be with Caroline and to have his slowly blooming feelings reciprocated.

"Are you drunk?" Caroline asked.

He walked closer to her, putting his thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans letting his other fingers rest on her hips.

Damon could tell that Caroline wanted to be mad but she was too intrigued by the moment.

"You're very lucky that I have a thing for bossy beauties," he told her.

She rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde mane over her shoulder. "You've got a thing for me?" The question rang with sarcasm, but he could discern the undercurrent of doubt.

Damon rested his forehead on hers, enjoying the warmth of her peach colored skin. "You have no idea," he whispered against her lips.

Caroline placed her palms on his chest. Her fingers flexed as she tried to feel him beneath the fabric.

"I wish you'd just tell me."

He brushed her blonde hair out of her face and then he pressed his lips against her forehead. It was soft and tender. Caroline hummed contentedly and Damon smiled before kissing her nose, earning a sweet giggle. He smirked, loving the sound of her laughter and took his time grazing his nose along her jaw, breathing in Caroline's vanilla and jasmine scent.

"Caroline," he whispered against her ear.

"Yeah?" She sighed, gripping his shoulders tightly. She sounded as dizzy as Damon felt.

He stared down at her with her face cupped in his hands as he tried to convey with his eyes and by the way he said her name all the things he couldn't say out loud.

They stayed like that not knowing how much time had passed. When Caroline licked her pink lip and bit it in anticipation Damon had had enough. His desire to kiss her was just as deep as his need for blood to survive. Finally, he leaned in.

Their first kisses were chaste and exploratory. Caroline exhaled against his mouth and her hands moved to his chest to the hair at the nape of Damon's neck. He smiled against her lips and circled his free hand up and down her torso while she gripped his ebony locks. She gasped and he felt her shudder at the sensation of his fingers ghosting over the fabric on her skin. Caroline nibbled on his bottom lip, smirking when he groaned and he gave her hip a squeeze. He could hear her heart beat and her quickening breath as she pressed her body closer to him. Damon's tongue flicked out and brushed against her lips. Caroline moaned, parting her lips lightly and their tongues met, brushing together slowly. She let out a tiny whimper as Damon's hand wandered down to her butt, palming it roughly. She increased the pressure of her mouth, deepening their kiss when he smelled it.

Blood, lots of blood.

There was a muffled scream coming from the side of the building and a crash of trashcans and Damon backed away as though he were scalded with vervain water.

"What was that?" Caroline asked, hearing the clamoring as well.

She looked around Damon toward the source of the noise.

He could hear someone feeding. He didn't know if he'd be more upset to find Stefan or Lexie.

Damon turned toward Caroline. "Go back inside," he said before heading into the alleyway.

It was Lexie that he discovered. She was chomping on the guy from the bar, sloppily.

"Are you kidding me?" He fumed, rushing over at vampire speed to pull Lexie away from her meal. The guy slumped to the floor.

Lexie looked at him, wearing her vampire face. "He got a little fresh with me," she reasoned. "I had to put him in his place."

Damon looked down at the body, the call of the blood too strong to ignore. He felt his vampire features come to the surface as well. "I don't know who's a bigger idiot," he said. "You or my brother. There are vampire hunters in Mystic Falls just waiting to run amuck, Lex. We don't have time for this shit. How many times do I have to say that?"

He leaned down, checking the man's pulse. He was breathing shallowly. "Christ," he muttered. The alley was perfumed with blood. Damon knew the unlucky man was too far gone to be fed vampire blood. There was enough going on without having to add accidently turning a human. The vampires could hear the heart beating sluggishly and then it halted as the man drew his last breath.

"Sorry," Lexie said as she licked the blood off her lips. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

"350 years later and you still act like a baby vampire," Damon reproved.

"He pissed me off," she argued. "I just wanted to teach him a lesson. I didn't plan on him being so _delicious_. Like a fine wine."

Lexie continued to lick her fingers. "Want?" She asked, offering her blood covered pinky to Damon to sample.

He declined, not bothering to look up as he rummaged through the trash, trying to find something to cover the body with. Neither of them heard footsteps approaching until it was too late. The vampire's heads snapped when they heard a sharp intake of breath.

Caroline stared opened mouthed at the scene with a look of sheer horror on her face.

[-TPJ-]

A/N: So what do y'all think of Lexie? I know she's totally OOC. I warned you, this story will not be following TVD to the letter. Bonnie is getting witchy. Tylena. Daroline's first kiss. What do you hope will happen next?

Please review! It keeps me motivated and totally makes my day!


	6. Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Thanks for all the response to the last chapter. Much thanks to my Betas for pre reading and helping me. You are all amazing!

* * *

><p>The Preternatural Journals<p>

"Girls"

[-TPJ-]

_Flashback. 1864, late July. _

The war was still raging on, but so far Mystic Falls had remained untouched by the devastation. Telegrams had arrived from Atlanta saying that the city had been sacked, later confirmed by the papers. Mayor Lockwood urged for families to provide for the refugees that were making their way from Georgia. Giuseppe Salvatore, like many others who feared to disappoint, eagerly opened his estate to displaced survivors. Pastor Fell even asked that his congregation offer their time and funds to a campaign that would help the impending residents build homes and set aside new and lightly used goods. It was, after all, the Christian thing to do.

Damon found himself indifferent to the prospect of having a ward in the house. He knew that in the coming months, having a stranger in the house would not affect him. Damon was at an age that he needed to settle down –at least that was what his father griped about day in and day out. As the eldest son, he had a duty to take a wife and carry on the Salvatore name.

Today their new houseguest was to arrive. Damon, Stefan and a few of the house slaves were standing out front, waiting to receive their guest.

"I thought the messenger said that the carriage was coming," Stefan complained as he fidgeted. Freshly starched clothes were most uncomfortable, especially in the summer heat.

Damon looked at his brother from the corner of his eye. "If it weren't coming then we wouldn't be standing out here like prized pigs for auction. Calm yourself."

Stefan whacked his brother hard on the arm, making him bite back a curse.

"This is how you treat a brave soldier of the Confederacy?" Damon mused, rubbing his bicep.

Stefan guffawed and Damon joined him in chuckling.

"We both know you're a heartbeat away from deserting," The younger Salvatore whispered.

Damon did not believe in the war, but he enlisted as an attempt to win approval from his estranged father. Whenever he got the chance to come home, Damon shared with his brother the devastation and horrors of the battle field. He wanted to be honest with Stefan, to discourage him from following in his footsteps. There was no telling how long the war would last and Damon had lost so many friends, he'd be damned if he lost his little brother too.

"That may be true, but still, don't ruin my frock coat when it's been newly pressed," Damon said, rolling his eyes.

Stefan smirked. "Pardon me, I was not aware I had an older sister," he teased.

Damon grimaced. "I recant then."

Stefan exhaled sharply as Damon jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Of course," he said accepting the challenge.

The brothers rough housed and their servants with them smiled fondly at their antics. Their play was a usual occurrence.

They heard the sound of a horses and a light commands of a coachman. Stefan and Damon quickly ended their wrestling and straightened themselves out.

"Here they come," Damon sighed, wiping sweat from his brow.

The brothers saw a horse drawn carriage turning into their property. The cab was black with ivory trimmings and a black fabric top. Whoever was coming to stay with them must have been someone of means because there were two horses.

"Finally," Stefan groaned, tugging on his collar. "It must have been difficult getting those horses out of Atlanta."

Damon nodded. With a city under siege, every horse was precious. The soldiers, Union and Confederate would have been desperate to take them, not to mention the citizens eager to leave the city in haste.

The coachman led the carriage up to their greeting party. The cream colored curtains on the inside were drawn so neither could make out what anyone looked like inside. The footman jumped from the back, carrying a black footstool. He placed it on the ground and went to open the carriage door. A beautiful slave stepped out first. She was mulatto skinned with dark, almond shaped eyed and a generous mouth. She offered her hand to the footman and he helped her out.

"She's a pretty thing. For a handmaid," Damon muttered.

"Shut up," Stefan hissed, blushing.

Finally, they saw the one they'd been waiting for and Damon swore he could feel his heart stop. A delicate hand reached out for her attendant, the color of peaches and fresh cream. She wore a modest cotton travel suit, the jacket and skirt were in a pale green with dark gray trim and white lace. She had an oval shaped face with a straight, aristocratic nose and fair, rosy skin that looked soft to the touch. A silver chocker with a blue stone was wrapped around her long neck and blonde curls, like spun gold, were piled on top of her head. She was beautiful, like an ethereal creature. She smiled kindly at the footman offering her thanks. Damon stared at her full pink lips, wantonly wondering how they felt. The girl stepped out of the carriage, gracefully unhindered by the yards of fabric required to be worn by the ladies of her station. Her deep blue eyes accessed the property and the brothers. Damon's pulse quickened.

"Hello, I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting," she said. "It has been a trying journey."

Her voice was like a bird with a sugary southern drawl, but Damon could tell by the twinkle in her eye that there was a hint of mischief about the goddess before him. She curtsied deeply and the Salvatore's bowed.

"My name is Avery Thayer."

[-0-]

Caroline stood in the alleyway, gaping in horror. The older man's body was half covered in a clear plastic tarp; his face was frozen in agony, blood splashed on his neck all the way down to his chest. Her wild eyes raced back and forth, keeping her focus on both Lexie, whose face was almost unrecognizable, and Damon. A chill ran down Caroline's spine seeing that his face was altered as well.

"You…"she gasped, body quaking. "Your face."

Caroline's hands touched her own cheekbones, as if to make sure that they weren't covered in strange veins, like theirs.

Damon hid his supernatural features and walked closer to her, slowly for fear of frightening her further.

"Caroline," he started softly.

Caroline took a step back, shuddering.

"What's happening?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Her breath came in short as she started to hyperventilate.

"Caroline," Damon repeated. "Look at me."

He took tentative steps toward her again, but she staggered back, holding her hand out so that he would keep away.

"Don't come closer," she ordered.

"Relax Buttercup," Lexie cautioned, returning to her normal face. "We're not going to hurt you."

With her skin back to normal, she just looked like someone straight out of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Caroline observed.

Damon cleared his throat, bring her focus back to him. "Just breathe Caroline. You're safe."

"Safe?" She echoed, almost in hysteria. "I heard you…350 years old. You killed him," she paused, pointing to the body. "What is she? What are you?"

Lexie looked over her shoulder to where Caroline was pointing then turned back to face her.

"Yeah…"Lexie shrugged. "That was a bit of a mishap. My bad."

Caroline's mind raced. She could not believe how off kilter the evening had turned in the span of five minutes. What exactly had she stumbled upon? Her back was against the exterior wall of the bar, she took deep breaths, trying to keep from passing out.

"Tell me what's going on Damon," she begged.

He stared at her, struggling with where to begin. She watched him, her eyes filled with hurt and fear.

"Is this what you like about her?" Lexie asked. "This doe-eyed, Disney Princess look?"

Damon frowned. "Lexie."

Lexie flashed toward Caroline, making her cry out. Lexie's arms stretched out with her palms flattened, trapping Caroline in place. Her monstrous face was back as she smiled at Caroline with her razor sharp teeth bared.

"This is what we are, sweetness," Lexie said, her voice mockingly kind.

Caroline shook with fear. Her heart was hammering so hard in her chest, she thought she'd have a heart attack, but she was transfixed by Lexie's demonic face. She was an animal. A creature.

"Vampire," she whispered.

Lexie smirked down at her. Her black eyes gleamed with pride.

"Nothing is hotter than a smart blonde," she declared. "Clever girl."

She backed away from Caroline and smiled at Damon.

"I'm gonna go clean myself up," she said. "You can deal with this, right Dame? See you at home."

Lexie flashed away, leaving Damon and Caroline in her wake.

Caroline stared in the direction that Lexie took off, wondering if she imagined Lexie moving so fast. How was it possible? Her heart palpitated between her ribcage as the grip of reality seemed to slip around her.

"Angel Fa-".

"Stop," Caroline interrupted. "Tell me what the hell is going on Damon. Are you like her? Are you a –"

"Vampire…"Damon sighed heavily, hands shoved in his pockets and a small smirk on his face. He wasn't ashamed, but there was a weighty acceptance in the way he said it. Caroline noted that he looked sad, not for himself, but for her.

Caroline felt her eyes burn with tears. _What was this life?_ She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Elena," Caroline croaked, chocking on her emotions. She stared at Damon in disbelief recalling of all the animal attacks, the deaths and her best friend. "Did you try to kill her?"

Damon shook his head vehemently.

"That wasn't me," he told her. "You were at the party talking with me remember? It was Stefan."

"Stefan," She said, pushing herself off the wall. Caroline kept a distance between the two of them as she started to pace. "You let him date her after what he did! Does he still hurt her?"

"They aren't and he's not," he answered. "It's…complicated. She can tell you all about it."

Caroline paused. "Elena knew this whole time?"

Damon confirmed it with a nod.

"Has he been the one killing those people in town?"

"No…Lexie…," Damon released a deep, irritated sigh. "It was for Stef. A gift."

Caroline stared at him, frowning as she waited for him to elaborate.

"It's a long story," he began. "Something that she won't be doing anymore."

"And what do you call that?" Caroline barked, gesturing back to the dead guy covered in tarp.

Damon's blue eyes narrowed as he too looked at the body. His gaze turned back to Caroline, not bothering to hide his annoyance at the whole situation.

"Lexie being a screw up," he said. "I'll deal with it. I promise."

"You promise?" Caroline asked doubtfully as her tears began to fall. "You, your brother that psycho glamazon are freaking vampires. How is this…I can't…I don't-"

Damon cradled Caroline's head in his hands. She tried to shake him off, but he didn't let go. She thrashed and kicked. Damon even had to dodge a direct hit to the area immediately below his waist. He waited till she was calm before he spoke.

"You're a vampire," she said in a soft voice, full of hallow acceptance.

"Yes."

"Are you gonna kill me?" She asked without missing a beat, she'd been mulling this over while she fought him.

Damon looked as though he had taken ill from the thought.

"Never," he vowed as his eyes are burning with sincerity. "I would never hurt you. You can trust me."

He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, but she cried out in fear.

"Please don't," she pleaded with a shuddering breath. "I just want to go home."

Damon nodded.

"I'll get Elena," he promised. "Go wait by her car."

Caroline bobbed her head as she wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to self soothe.

"Caroline. You can't tell anyone. I need you to keep my secret."

[-0-]

Elena studied her reflection in the small mirror of her locker. Hard as she tried to cover them, there were still dark circles under her eyes and her hair was greasy because she didn't have time to shower after she woke up. Last night she, Caroline and Bonnie had the mother of all talks. It was cathartic and much needed, but none of the emotional slash informative purging helped her rest.

_Damon came into the bar, a grim frown on his face as he approached. _

"_What's with the furrowed brow?" Stefan wondered. _

_Damon leaned stiffly on the pool table. "Lexie happened," he said gravely, with a humorless smile. "Caroline is freaking out. She knows. Elena I need you to take her home. She's outside by your car." _

_Elena nodded, wondering just what had transpired in the parking lot. _

"_Yeah," she said. _

_She left the brothers, who were standing next close to one another speaking in hushed voices. _

_In the parking lot Caroline paced next to Elena's SUV. Caroline saw Elena and ran toward her, wrapping her in a tight hug. _

"_Elena," she gasped. "Oh my God, Elena." _

_Caroline wasn't crying, but Elena saw her friend's red, puffy eyes and stained cheeks._

_Caroline was rarely one for tears, she was usually too busy bossing people around. Bonnie was the one who offered comfort. Consoling was something new for Elena. She should have had practice, what with having a younger brother, but her relationship with Jeremy wasn't quite like that. _

"_You're okay," Elena said while rubbing Caroline's back. "Let's just get in the car and you can tell me what happened, alright?"_

_Caroline nodded getting into the passenger seat. Elena took her cellphone out of her pocket and sent a text__**. **_

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked while driving. _

_She could see Caroline shrug from the corner of her eye. "I don't even know what to say. I don't believe in this stuff, Elena. I don't. But I saw their faces and the blood. I mean…vampires? Vampires, Elena?"_

_Caroline laughed, sounding borderline hysterical, then it quickly turned to tears._

"_I know Care…," she offered. "It's a lot."_

"_A lot?" Caroline huffed as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. "We binge watch this crap on TV, we're not supposed to be living it."_

_Elena was silent. _

"_Why do I get the feeling that I'm all alone in this 'Lena?" Caroline asked pointedly. "Stefan bit you. A vampire almost ripped your throat out and here you are, cool as a cucumber." _

"_Caroline…," the brunette sighed. "Let me get us where we need to be and then we'll talk… Just let me drive." _

_From the corner of her eye, Elena could see Caroline fuming in her seat. Could feel her friend's eyes on her. Elena turned on the radio, hoping to distract them._

_Caroline turned the radio off. _

"_That's not going to work," she objected. "You better start talking or I'm gonna jump out of the car."_

_Elena scoffed. "I thought I was the dramatic one."_

"_I'm going crazy 'Lena. I have to know something."_

_She sighed, and tucked some of her long hair behind her ear and told her about the Gilbert journals she found. _

_Caroline was silent for a few moments, seemingly processing the information. "Vampire hunters?" She asked skeptically. _

_Elena nodded, not looking away from the road. _

"_All the Founding Families since the civil war, yeah."_

_Caroline laughed. _

_Elena told her how she showed the book to Tyler and how he handed her a Lockwood journal to read. _

_That bit of news made Caroline laugh harder. "You and Tyler had a summer book club and our ancestors have more in common with Van Helsing than Betsy Ross? This is ridiculous. I'm hallucinating."_

_Elena punched Caroline in the arm. _

"_Ouch, you bitch," she groaned, shoving Elena back._

"_You don't attack the driver, you dumbass and I'm telling you the truth." _

_Caroline angled her body toward Elena, eyeing her with the utmost scrutiny. "You expect me to believe that our parents…Our parents, have been training us to become little vampire slayers on a top secret council because that's what our grandparents taught them and so on…Please." _

_Elena pursed her lips. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! You know how to shoot a gun, Care." _

"_It's the South!" The blonde shouted in exasperation. "Find me someone who hasn't gone to the range. Besides, my mom was a cop."_

"_We've gone through survival training in Scouts," Elena continued to list. "We've taken self-defense for years, we –"_

_Caroline shook her head in denial. "We're two white girls who should know how to protect ourselves from creeps when we go off to college. You're reaching. All that stuff means nothing." _

"_I'll show you," Elena said firmly. "You're a Fell and a Forbes, I'm sure you have journals too. Ask Meredith…or your Uncle." _

_They were in Mystic Falls, Elena made the turn on to Bonnie's street. _

"_Why aren't you taking me home?" Caroline asked. _

_Elena frowned, determined for her friend to know the truth. "Because there are some things you need to hear."_

_Caroline shifted nervously in her seat as they pulled up in front of Bonnie's house._

"_What more could you possibly have to tell me at Bonnie's?" _

_Elena killed the engine, but didn't speak. The car was filled with deafening silence. _

"_Bonnie wasn't sick was she?" Caroline had lost the skeptic tone, it was replaced with fear for the unknown. _

_Elena shook her head. _

"_Nope," she said, popping the p. _

_Their friend was sitting on her porch solemnly. _

_The girls got out of the car and walked silently up Bonnie's front steps, Bonnie stood up and wrapped her arms around Caroline and Elena. _

_Bonnie offered her friends a weak smile. Elena observed how her friend had changed since they last saw one another. More mature, wary of what was now resting on her shoulders. _

"_My dad's at the station so we can talk," Bonnie told them. _

_They went inside. _

Elena closed her locker, Stefan was standing behind the metal door. "I need to talk to you," he announced and she jumped at the sight of him.

"What?" She demanded, clutching her heart.

Stefan leaned casually on the lockers. "Caroline's not in school today."

Elena arched her brows and stared at him harshly.

"She's taking a personal health day," she explained.

Stefan smirked down at her. "Cute."

Elena's brown eyes narrowed, staring up at him defiantly. "Can you blame her? You didn't see Caroline last night. She's really shaken up."

The girls went to Bonnie's room, where they had spent many nights and Bonnie told Caroline that she was a witch. Like she had demonstrated to Elena days earlier, Bonnie made objects in the room float around after making them clarify that no windows were opened and the air conditioning was not on. The blonde took that better than learning about the Founder's legacy. After that, Elena told her about how she was bitten in the woods, how she had been forced not to expose the vampires and how Stefan had been feeding her his blood.

Stefan's face clouded in concern, Elena frowned. She did not care for the way the brother's Salvatore seemed to flock to Caroline, trapped in her orbit. It wasn't a jealous observation, but she found it disturbing and dangerous how these demons were obsessing over her best friend.

"You and your brother need to leave Caroline alone," Elena told him.

Stefan pursed his lips then brought his lips up into a slow smirk.

"Why would we do that?" He asked nonchalantly.

Elena stepped into Stefan's space. He watched her, intrigued by the sudden spark in her.

"I'm not scared of you anymore, Stefan," She told him. "You are existing in this town by the grace of my silence. I could tell my parents all about you, your brother and that freak Lexie, but I haven't. I've talked to Bonnie. I know why you're here in town.

Bonnie told her and Caroline about the task the Salvatore's had enlisted her and Grams to complete.

Stefan smiled menacingly. "Are you threatening me Little Founder?

"I just think it would a little difficult to get your little girlfriend back if I were to spill the beans…" she mused. "What would your said girlfriend think about you hanging around Caroline? I mean, if it were me, I'd be a little angry. Vengeful even."

Stefan gripped Elena's forearm and sneered at her.

"You're awfully brave all of a sudden, Gilbert," he said.

"I'd let go of me if I were you," Elena warned him. "Caroline isn't happy with you, you wouldn't want me to tell about this would you?"

Stefan squeezed harder. Elena tried to keep her brave posture, but she cracked, whimpering in pain. It wouldn't take more than a flinch to break her wrist.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Little Founder," he whispered. "It's in your best interest to stay out of grownup business and keep that mouth shut. Do you understand?"

Tyler Lockwood approached.

"There a problem here Stefan?" He asked, trying to keep his tone light, but there was a violent hitch lingering underneath.

Stefan loosened his grip on Elena and pivoted to face Tyler.

"Back off, Lockwood."

Tyler puffed up, his eyes searching Elena's and then Stefan's as he clenched and unclenched his fists, itching to fight. "Let go of her," he ordered. "Now."

Stefan smirked and rolled his eyes, letting go. Elena sagged in relief.

"Remember what I said, Elena," Stefan told her as he turned to walk down the hall and out of sight.

Tyler started after Stefan, his eyes narrowed in rage. Then he turned to Elena. "Are you okay?"

Elena shook, understanding that it was not smart to try and rile up a vampire. "No."

Before she knew it, Tyler wrapped her in his arms.

"You're alright," he said soothingly into her hair. "You're okay."

"Tyler…" She whispered, unsure of what to say.

They stared at one another, not caring who passed in the hall watching them.

"He was grabbing you pretty good," Tyler told her as he gently rubbed her shoulders up and down. "Stefan do that a lot?"

"No," she answered. It wasn't the first time he'd threatened, but the first time he'd been physical, minus the biting the first night.

Tyler frowned grimly, not liking her reply one bit. "Salvatore's bad news, Elena. You don't need a boyfriend like that."

Elena looked away. "He's not my boyfriend."

He stared down at her confused.

"You wanna get out of here?" He suggested after a beat. "Lunch just started, we could ditch."

Elena agreed.

[-0-]

Five light taps were rapt on the navy door of Meredith Fell's apartment.

Damon got a text from Stefan saying that Caroline was at home so he went to the apartment on a limb. All night she hadn't answered his calls or texts. He came over and waited, listening on her stoop for any sign of her, but her cousin Meredith had been home alone. Caroline spent the night somewhere else. Damon was desperate to see her, to talk to her and see where her head was at.

At last, Caroline opened the door. She stared at him and Damon was more than relieved to see that she didn't appear to be afraid.

He spoke first. "Hi."

If he weren't a vampire he would have missed the left corner of her mouth lifting in a shy smile at his less than stellar opening.

"Hi."

They were staring, silent in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to ask me anymore," she commented, passive aggressively.

Damon frowned, her tone wasn't welcoming or condemning.

She lifted up a brown leather-bound book, he hadn't noticed she was holding.

"Elena gave me some enlightening material," she explained. "Apparently if you invite a vampire into your home, they have a standing invitation. At least on _True Blood_ Sookie can resend it. What the hell?"

Damon wet his lips and breathed.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

Caroline jiggled the journal, biting her lip in frustration. "All night I've been reading this and going through every miniscule detail of my life looking for something…for some sign that would point me down vampire-boulevard. And I'm drawing a blank."

She leaned on the door casing, staring at Damon.

"My dad left when I was ten and my mom she spent most of her time at the station…" She paused, her eyes clouded in memory. "She was a newly single mom with a gay ex-husband and I was a bratty kid for a long time...She tried, she really did, but when we talked it was never about this stuff.

He wanted to reach out her, his arm lifted but then he let it fall.

"I just wanted to know if you liked me and now you're a vampire and my best friend is a witch and my other best friend is destined to be a hunter, just like me."

"I do, Caroline," Damon told her. "Nothing has changed for me."

She looked at him hopelessly. "It is just so insane. How can you be a vampire?"

He shrugged. "How can you be human?"

Caroline tilted her head, speechless.

"Let me inside and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

She hesitated for a few moments.

"Caroline," he sighed, biting back his own frustration. This was new for him too. Caring. Being invested in someone like this. "I promised I would never hurt you. I meant it. Just let me explain."

Caroline nodded her head and moved so that Damon could come in. They settled in the living room on an oversized, button-tufted sofa done in the Chesterfield style. He and Caroline sat on opposite ends. She watched him, with those hypnotic blue eyes of hers, silently begging him to start.

"I was born in Mystic Falls in 1841," he told her. "In July of 1864, I met a girl, a beautiful girl who came to live in my father's house. Her name was Avery Thayer. Soon after she entered my life, I learned that she was a vampire.

"_Chase me, Damon," Avery called. _

_There was a garden party at the Lockwood mansion, Avery and Damon snuck away, frolicking through the woods. _

_The blonde ran ahead, giggling all the while. She looked over her shoulder, a mirthful smile on her rose colored lips. "Chase me." _

_Damon trotted behind watching her, mesmerized. All he saw was her long blonde hair flowing after her. He heard the rustling of skirts and the sound of her laughter. He was close, not far from his temptress. _

"_I am," he huffed, catching up to her. _

_Avery leaned up against the thick trunk of a tree. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving, drawing his attention to her supple breasts. Their creamy color contrasting beautifully with the blue of her day dress. He could see the white lace frills of her chemise peeking out and Damon was envious. He longed to be that close to her. He boldly reached out, flicking the wispy fabric with his fingers from the delicate curve of her shoulder and across to the next, but he was careful not to touch his lady. _

_She smiled seductively as she caught her breath. "I wanted you to catch me."_

_Damon placed his hands on either side of her face, trapping her. Avery looked up at him, from beneath her long lashes. _

"_You can't escape from me now," he teased, his voice low and thick with desire. _

_Damon had refused to return to the Confederacy, much to his father's disappointment. For the past few weeks he found himself falling further and further under Avery's spell. He wouldn't have had it any other way. Damon leaned down, nuzzling his face in the hollow of Avery's neck as he breathed in her honeysuckle scent and licked just below her ear. Avery's breath hitched, but she didn't push him away; she titled her neck, giving Damon further access. _

"_This is most untoward, Mr. Salvatore," she said playing coy and she pulled gently on his ebony curls. "A true gentleman would never compromise a lady's honor."_

_Damon smirked into her skin and gently nibbled on her flesh, making Avery gasp._

"_You weren't a lady last night," he said suggestively as his hands slipped passed her shoulders and to the sides of her bust, his hips were pressed against her. "Or the night before."_

_He and Avery started sleeping together shortly after she arrived. Damon was surprised that a girl like her wasn't a maiden, but it didn't bother him enough to push his lover out of bed. Damon leaned away from Avery and she mewled in protest. _

_Damon smiled regretfully, though he was pleased with the affect he had on her. "We can't be away too long. Someone will notice our absence." _

_Avery reached out, grabbing Damon as he turned away. He stared at her, surprised by her eagerness and her strength. _

"_My dearest," he cooed, cupping her cheek. "I will not tarnish your reputation. You've been here too long without a chaperone. We must go back to the party." _

_Avery kissed his palm. Damon closed his eyes, relishing in her tenderness. _

"_I want you, Damon," she pouted, staring up at him innocently, despite her words. "I need you. I'm…hungry for you." _

_He blushed, not for the first time moved by the brazen way she revealed her feelings. She was a proper lady from Atlanta. Ladies were not open with their carnal desires. _

"_And you shall have me," he said stiffly, ignoring the fire burning within him. "Later." _

_He pivoted and tried to pull her back toward the Lockwood property, but she would not budge. _

_Damon turned back around, prepared to scold her, but he was frozen by what he saw. There were thick, spidery veins across her high cheekbones and her white teeth had elongated into sharp fangs. A cry stalled in Damon's throat as he looked into Avery's eyes. Only moments before were they a fathomless blue and now they were dark red like a fiery demon from the pits of hell. _

"_Your face," he gasped, jerking his hand away from her and turned to run, but he tripped in his haste. _

_Avery walked toward him, Damon crawled backwards on his elbows, trying to get away. Avery caught his gaze and in a flash she was on top of him, straddling him. _

_Her eyes widened as she stared down at him, compelling her will. "Do not be afraid."_

_Damon stared up under her influence. "I'm not afraid."_

"_We will carry on as before," she commanded. _

_Damon nodded his head, never breaking contact. _

"_You will not tell anyone about me," she instructed. _

_He shook his head, dreading the thought of betraying her. "Never, dearest." _

_Avery smiled down at him fondly, rolling her hips. Her grin widened as she felt his loins stirring beneath his trousers. _

"_I'm so hungry Damon," she moaned. "Won't you feed me?" _

_In a daze he offered her his wrist, willing to do anything to please her. Avery placed a kiss on his wrist, still keeping her eyes on him as she continued to writhe and excite him._

_She took a bite then licked the blood from her lips. "You're so good to me Damon. You have no idea the plans I have for us." _

_After she fed, she reached down beneath her skirts, freeing Damon from his trousers. The pair sighed contentedly as Damon filled Avery and the woods echoed with the sounds of their love making. _

"So…this Avery girl," Caroline began. Her body was angled toward Damon, legs and arms crossed. "She's the one who you were almost engaged to?"

Damon nodded.

"She's also the one who fooled around with your brother behind your back."

Damon nodded again.

Caroline pulled a face. "Why do you want to get her out of the tomb? She's a skanky, vampire, whore."

He smiled, noting the jealousy in her voice.

"Stefan loves her," he confessed, enjoying the new grimace she made. "All of this has been a long time coming."

Caroline shook her head. "I don't like it."

"I'm sorry."

Caroline untangled herself tugged on her hair.

"Why get involved with me? You just need Bonnie and her Grams for that spell or whatever."

Damon draped his arm over the back of the couch, shrugging at her, though he was surprised that she had managed to get so caught up in one night. "I couldn't help it. You're you. I couldn't stay away."

It had been the resemblance to Avery that drew him in, but he cared about all the things that made Caroline, Caroline so much more.

Her adorable pout was back along with the deep v crease between her brows. "Don't you have…vampire girlfriends or whatever waiting for you to call them back."

"I've had some fun in my day, but no girls," he confessed. "Vampire or otherwise."

He watched Caroline as she struggled internally. It seemed as though she didn't want to let him go any more than he did her.

Her face straightened, looking at him determined. "Stefan hurt my friend. He is going to leave her alone."

Damon nodded, not bothered by the command. "He won't touch her."

"Lexie has to stay in line."

Damon confirmed this too with a nod. "She's locked up in the basement. I took away her ring last night while she slept."

He took a page from the Founding Families and drugged her with a vervain-filled syringe. It knocked the older vamp out cold, giving Damon enough time to throw Lexie over his shoulder, flash downstairs and confine her.

Caroline blinked.

He held up his hand, showing off the trinket he'd worn for the last 145 years. "The rings allow us to walk in the day, undetected."

Caroline nodded, staring at the garish ring on his finger.

"Right…" she said, wetting her lips. "I wanted to ask you. It's not in the journals."

Damon figured as much, seeing as how none of the council members mentioned day light rings at the last meeting.

"Do you want to know anything else?" He asked. He hoped that she would. The sooner she got comfortable with this, the sooner they could move forward.

Caroline was silent.

"You have expectations for Stefan and Lexie," he pointed out. "Do you have any for me?"

She stared at him for a long time, he could see so many questions burning in her eyes, but she couldn't to find the words. It pained him, that they had taken so many steps backwards in such a short amount of time.

"I'm still the same guy, Angel Face."

Another small grin tugged at Caroline's lips. "Just a little less _Call of the Wild_ and a dash more Anne Rice?"

"You know me," he smirked. "At least you were starting to."

Caroline smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She laughed, frustrated and nervous.

"Everything is different now," she said, looking down at her lap.

"Except it isn't," Damon refuted.

He was closer to her now, their knees touching. She took deep breaths, staring down at their legs.

Damon placed his hand on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Caroline looked at him.

"I am a vampire," he told her, looking into her eyes with a deep, imploring smolder. "Your best friend is a witch and your family history is a lot more interesting than it was the day before, but -"

"Damon," she sighed, looking away.

"- but I still care about you," He finished, tilting her chin, so that her eyes were on him again. "You care about me too. If you didn't then your uncle and the rest of the council would be rounding me up right now."

He rested his forehead against hers, like he had done hours before. Caroline shifted her body so that she could snuggle into his side. They sat with Damon's arm draped over her, but neither spoke.

[-0-]

Lexie paced in the basement beneath the Salvatore home, clutching her cellphone. As much as she hated being down there, she was glad she at least had cell reception. She opened her contacts and pressed the name titled: Jezebel.

The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"I'm on a time out," Lexie sighed, without preamble.

She heard a light laughter on the receiving end. "Sounds sexy. Are you going to get a spanking?"

The tall blonde rolled her eyes as she walked the perimeter of her cell. "Damon caught me feeding and he took my ring."

Her friend clicked her tongue. "He used to like his girls a little naughty."

Lexie ignored the comment. "The Salvatore's are determined to open the tomb."

A long silence passed. "Of course they are."

Lexie continued her report. "They've got the amulet and the Bennett witch is apparently on board."

There was an appreciative hum on the other end. "They're nothing if not proficient."

"There's a girl," Lexie said. "A doppelgänger."

Lexie was rewarded with another sound of approval. "Interesting. Leave her for now, she's exactly where she needs to be."

"It's going to be hard to undermine the boys," Lexie whined. "They'll know it was me if there are any more deaths."

More silence filled the conversation as the person on the receiving end formulated a plan. "I have lots of allies at my disposal," she said finally. "Some who have reason enough to return to the hellhole that is Mystic Falls. Not to worry, some vampires will be visiting in days to come."

Lexie furrowed her light brown eye brows. "I don't want Stefan to get hurt...or Damon. They say there are hunters here."

"Do you forget you sired you, Lexie?" Her friend asked angrily. "Who trained you to become the bad ass bitch that you are? If any of those vampires or humans get out of line, then take them down. You promised you'd look after my toys, that's what you're gonna do."

Lexie slumped her shoulder in defeat. "Yes, Avery."

[-TPJ-]

* * *

><p>AN:

TVD...I'm so angry with Stefan. I can't. lol Caroline deserves more not just as a romantic interest, but as a friend. I know Stefan is sad, but come on. He's being beyond rude. lol Klaroline all day, every day. Bonnie! Ugh why Julie Plec, why can't Bonnie ever win? That last scene had me all up in my feelings. I heart bromances. So good.

A lot of you have been asking about my TPJ Care and Stef...I will be unraveling their relationship in the next coming chapters, giving you all some clarification. Lot of you have also been hoping/praying for some Steroline. It will serve me well storytelling wise, so things will be brewing in my TPJ universe. I've still got a lot of ground to cover before Klaus comes into the picture.

TO- Am I the only one who's glad that the episode wasn't as Nina/Tatia heavy as they made it seem? Oh that Mikaelson family is crazy. I love it.

Review! :-)


	7. Reailty Yikes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait. I started a new job, real life, you know. Thanks for the response for the last chapter. Thank you to my betas: TallDarkAndHandsome and TigerLilly1995. They are amazing! Here we are – longer author's note at the end. **

**[TPJ]**

She hated being stuck in the body of a teenager. She remembered her adolescence very well and had no desire to revisit it again. It also made going to bars and having a drink all the more difficult.

"Vodka tonic please," she ordered.

The bartended gave her a quizzical stare. "You look like my kid sister," he said. "Let's see some ID."

The vampire stared at Ben, admiring his almond eyes and boy-next-door smile.

She leaned closer to him, flashing a charming smile.

"How about you just give me what I asked for and we go about our business?" She purred.

The human looked taken aback at her directness, but he didn't grab any alcohol.

"Look, kid…"he started firmly. "I need this job. I can't serve you hard liquor."

With her head tilted to the side, she evaluated Ben.

"That's right," she agreed. "You are in a bit of a bind, aren't you Ben?"

Ben scowled. "How do you know my name?"

A slow smile formed on her plump peach lips.

"I've seen you around town. It wasn't that hard to pick it up," she said.

The blonde wretch, Avery Thayer, had the nerve to contact her a few hours ago informing her that the tomb underneath Fell's church was soon to be opened. Something of which she was already aware of, not that she shared that bit of information. She had been in Mystic Falls for almost a month, getting a lay of the land and formulating her own plan.

She needed a vampire to be her eyes and ears. The local bartender was as good as any. Ben McKittrick was young, yet old enough to infiltrate the crowd she was targeting, if need be. Ben was easy on the eyes too, which was a plus.

"How about you pour me that drink, Ben and we'll talk? I bet the things I have to say will be of interest."

The boy's thin lips were pursed, starting at her in disbelief.

"Is that so?" He wondered.

She smirked, rolling her eyes. He wasn't the first to underestimate her. She used her height and her demure good looks to her advantage.

"I know that you're a townie," she said, resting her chin on her hands. "All your friends went away to college, leaving you behind and every day you wish that you had spent more of your high school days working on your grades than relying on your throwing arm. The football part worked out great, but you're still stuck here. It's killing you."

Ben gaped at her, his expression was a cross between astonished and irate. He couldn't believe she'd just said that.

She smiled innocently, continuing. "I could offer you something to pull you out of your doldrums Ben. Something better than a few years of college campuses and hangovers."

"What," Ben guffawed. "Like drugs?"

She grinned at his lack of imagination. The transition might be good for this country bumpkin.

"I was thinking, something more like strength, power and staying hot forever."

He stared at her, his expression guarded, but there was a flash of hope there. Something that she had been banking on. She extended her hand to him.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Anna."

[-0-]

"I've been looking for a Fell journal," Caroline said.

This was Caroline's first visit to the Boarding House. Damon insisted that she come over and she agreed to sneak away. He offered to cook dinner, Caroline offered to watch. While Damon worked his culinary magic, Caroline shared some of what she'd been up to the past few days.

"I take it by your frowny face that that hasn't been going so well," Damon guessed.

"I've turned the apartment upside down and I haven't found anything," she sighed. "I could just ask Meredith, but I don't want her asking questions, you know? I'll probably go to my Uncle's before school."

"Tobias Fell…right," he said. "He seemed cool. Snazzy dresser. What else, Nancy Drew?"

Caroline frowned, wondering when they'd crossed paths. "You met him?"

Damon nodded. "Founder's Ball. After you dissed and dismissed me, I got to go to a super-secret Founder's Council meeting."

This piqued her interest. "They let you in to a council meeting?"

"Well duh," Damon sassed. "I am a Salvatore."

Caroline threw a wad of shredded cheese at him.

"Angel Face," he said. Warning, but playful.

Caroline looked at the cheese and then back at Damon, wearing a mischievous grin.

He was smiling back at her as she decided to eat rather than throw. "Don't be cute."

Caroline lowered the food in her mouth slowly, deciding that Damon meant business. He went back to cooking, satisfied that he won, even by forfeit. "So how does it work?" She asked after a beat.

Damon was at the stove stirring a pot of homemade marinara sauce, adding spices. He looked like a seasoned Food Network star with a dishtowel draped over his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

Caroline placed the bowl of grated Colby Jack cheese on her lap and started chewing away.

"I mean, you eat food, right? Aren't you like…?" She faltered in between bites, not sure how to articulate.

"You can say it," Damon coached, sensing her hesitation. He smirked, pausing to taste the sauce before adding in some more herbs.

He turned to her, blue eyes smoldering.

"Dead?" His tone was light yet challenging

Caroline kicked her legs lightly as she chewed, her eyes never leaving his.

"Dead," she said finally, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Vocalizing it wasn't as terrible as she thought. "Except you aren't."

Blonde brows knitted together in concentration – she didn't know if it was a trait from the Fell's or the Forbes' that drove her to understand the ins and outs of everything.

"So how are you able to do this?" She questioned, waving around the kitchen.

Damon placed the cooked noodles neatly to a baking tin.

"As long as I drink blood, I can eat and drink normal stuff just fine." He added meat, sauce and some cheese from the bowl on top of the noodles, completing a layer.

"Right," Caroline nodded. "How does it work? The blood."

She hoped that he could tell she was trying to be understanding and open, regardless of her awkward questioning. Caroline had thought about it a lot in the time she spent apart from Damon, damn near obsessed about everything she'd learned so far. Logically, she knew that would be better for her to take Bonnie and Elena's advice and stay the hell away from Damon, let Bonnie and her grandmother complete the tomb spell and let the Salvatore brothers walk out of her life, but she couldn't stay away. She didn't want to.

"I feed from people, but blood bags mostly." It was casually spoken while Damon added another layer to their lasagna dish.

Caroline knew this. She'd seen enough television to know that that was how vampires ate, but hearing it out loud still shocked her.

"Have you fed recently?" The question fell from her lips before she could stop herself from prying.

Damon stared at her, keeping some space between them.

"I have," he said, his voice not ashamed, just matter of fact.

Caroline blinked, oddly comforted by his words even though she still wondered what he meant by 'mostly'. Had he killed people? Did he like that sort of thing? She closed her eyes, reminding herself that Damon wouldn't hurt her. If he wanted to, he would have. Damon seemed to sense her mini panic, he smiled charmingly in hopes to reassure her.

"No animal blood then?" She was doing a tap dance around what she really wanted to know, too afraid of the answer.

Damon laughed, shaking his head at her. Caroline smiled and shrugged her shoulders while nibbling on more cheese.

"Hey!" She whined, laughing with him. "I'm only a product of my time," Caroline threw in for her defense. "All I really have to go on is Stephenie Meyer, Joss Whedon and Bram Stoker."

Damon laughed harder, taking the bowl from her, Caroline pouted and Damon placed his finger on her puckered lips.

"Of the three, I'd say Joss is the closest."

He finished preparing the pasta dish and placed it in the oven. Caroline watched him, checking him out/admiring his domesticity. He was in his signature black button-down and dark jeans, his feet were bare as he moved around the large kitchen freely. Damon walked over to where she sat on the countertop. He yanked the dishtowel from his shoulder and set it on the counter beside her. Their eyes were mere inches apart.

"Can I see?" She whispered, surprised that she even asked. "Your other face."

Damon narrowed his eyes, not mean, but judging her sincerity.

Caroline could see the indecision all over his face. She reached up, brushing his fringed locks from his forehead. Damon closed his eyes and then opened them to stare at her reverently.

"Show me," she gently coaxed.

When she slept she dreamed about the faces Lexie and Damon wore that night in the alley. It had truly scared her, but as the days went on Caroline came to the conclusion that if she was going to get past this, she needed to see. She needed to know. Not just what she was learning in the Founding Family journals, but from the vampire prospective. Her family had spent generations hating these creatures, but unlike them, Caroline was getting a chance to know one on a personal level. How could she pass that up?

Damon changed his face at will and walked in between her legs. Caroline reached out tentatively, touching the bluish-black veins along his cheekbones and lightly tracing the red rimmed skin near his eye sockets. The fierce, glacial blue irises she'd grown accustomed to, were now a sickly green, nearly eclipsed by large dark pupils. It wasn't a sparkly, hard as marble, twentieth century virgin in front of her or some pasty Goth in a cape sporting a goofy accent. Damon was terrifying and beautiful and so many things that Caroline couldn't name. He was a real vampire.

Damon blinked a few times, his face returning to normal.

"You don't have to act intrigued, Angel Face," he insisted. "You can scream and run if you want. I'd let you hit me, but I don't want to ruin my shirt."

Caroline's hands were now cupping Damon's face. She shook her head.

"How does it work? How does someone become like you?"

Damon placed his hands on Caroline's skirt-clad thighs.

"You really want to know?"

Caroline offered him a half smile.

"Tell me," she commanded.

Damon pursed his lips, giving her that evaluating look once more.

"You'd have to have vampire blood in your system when you died," he said. "Once you wake up, you either compete the cycle by drinking human blood or you could choose not to and die permanently. It's a whole thing."

She nodded, processing the information, her thumbs absentmindedly rubbing up and down Damon's neck. He squeezed her legs. She could feel the heat of his skin through her thigh-high stockings.

"You're warm," she realized, looking at his hands and then his face.

Damon shrugged. "I drink a lot of alcohol. And coffee. It helps with that."

Her lips pursed, taking in the facts. "Garlic's not an issue?"

"I need good breath, for kissing," he said leaning in, smooching the side of her mouth before blowing air in her face. Caroline giggled, smelling the pasta sauce he had just taste-tested before kissing the opposite side of his jaw.

"Churches? Holy water?"

He refuted them with the shake of his head. "I can enter uninvited and holy water tastes way better than tap."

"Do you sleep?" She wondered, thinking about the lore she'd picked up from her teen fiction novels.

Damon grinned slyly. "Not in a coffin, but I in a very expensive king-sized bed that I'd love –" He stretched out the 'o', making the word sound dirty. "– to show you one day."

"Is it hard for you?"

Damon looked down between them to where his hips were practically aligned with hers, then back to her face with an impish grin.

Caroline bit her lip, blanching at her unintentional innuendo, and hit Damon on his broad shoulder.

"I meant, you pervert, is it difficult for you to be around me?"

Damon continued to smirk and Caroline felt her heart and her girly parts begin to tingle. It had been over a week since they had been alone together. When he left her apartment, Caroline thought it would be best if she had some space. She needed time to think and process everything and when she was around Damon, it was hard to think objectively. While reflecting, Caroline decided that she would keep what she knew to herself. She still trusted Damon and so far, he had kept his word; things in Mystic Falls had returned to normal. Stefan was still masquerading as a high school student, but he was keeping his distance from her and her friends and Caroline had not heard any word of Lexie.

"Caroline?"

She hummed as her focus shifted between Damon's lips and his cool blue eyes.

"Kiss me," he begged.

Caroline rolled her lip between her teeth, gnawing at the skin as she stretched her torso, bringing her mouth to his. She felt his hands gripping her hips and she widened her legs so that he could be closer.

Her arms draped over his shoulders and she laced her fingers behind his neck as Damon kissed her lips lazily and deep.

"I won't lie…" he sighed huskily. "You are kind of food." His voice was airy and joking, but he added in a more serious tone. "I won't hurt you."

Caroline nodded. His reassurance didn't stop her heart from speeding up, she was afraid and excited, unsure of what was worse.

Damon's hands were now underneath her sweater, sliding up and down her skin torturously slow. They both groaned.

"And I love that," he confessed, kissing her jaw. "The sound of your heart, but it isn't what drives me crazy."

Caroline leaned against the cabinet, her breathing labored. "It's not?"

Damon shook his head in denial.

His fingers traced the bones of her clavicle and he smiled when she shivered.

Damon was tapping at her heart in time with its rhythm, staring at her skin.

She could hear the silent implication wrapped up in his innocent gesture. They might not be ready for epic talks or grand declarations, and Caroline wasn't expecting one anyway, but it was wonderful to know that whatever they were feeling for one another was more than a passing fling. Caroline could already see it going the way of love. She and Damon had an interesting chemistry and while their budding relationship wasn't anywhere near the ballpark of conventional, whatever was brewing between the pair was something Caroline was not willing to turn away from. Right then she made the choice to leave her reservations behind and step into the unknown.

Caroline kissed Damon, parting her lips so that she could taste him and he let her. She felt Damon's hand slide along the back of her neck and she pulled him close. He groaned when she let her fingernails drag along the muscles of his back. Caroline's mouth moved to Damon's throat, brushing her lips across his neck.

"What's gotten in to you?" He asked, his voice still breathy. "Not that I'm complaining."

Caroline smirked, mimicking Damon's. She was pleased hearing and feeling the stuttering of his breath and the tightness of his body. She loved knowing that she had this effect on him. It made her feel powerful. Desirable.

"Can't I kiss you?" She countered innocently.

Damon wet his lips and let his hand pass higher under her sweater making her muscles clench. Caroline shivered feeling the heat of his skin and the sensual way he gripped her.

"You can do anything you want," he told her, she didn't miss the desire behind his words.

Caroline smiled. Enjoying the humanity of the moment. She was out of her element when it came to the supernatural, it would be up to Damon to guide her, but this, being physical, was something she could do. Obviously, Damon had lifetimes more experience than her, but at least on some level, Caroline felt confident enough in herself to say that she was on a more level playing field. For now they didn't have to be a human and a vampire, they could just be two people enjoying each other's company.

"Damon," she said in a low whisper.

"Yeah?"

She gave him her most seductive smile, loving how he was waiting on her cues, giving her some semblance of control.

"Kiss me."

Damon studied her face, wearing an expression Caroline couldn't name. She moaned in response when he leaned in, passionately capturing her mouth with his own. His warm tongue slid into her mouth and met her own languidly as though he were trying to savor the taste of her. Caroline pulled him close once more, wrapping her legs around his waist and Damon deepened their kiss. She gasped as Damon's hands danced over her body. One hand traveled higher on her thighs, the pads of his fingers made her skin tingle in the most delicious way while the other molded to her breast, kneading it with practiced ease. Caroline tiled her hips, hoping to feel him and relieve some of the pressure building between her legs. He was too good at this.

The couple was interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat.

Caroline peeked over Damon's shoulder and scowled at Stefan who stood in the kitchen archway, leaning casually with his arms crossed.

"I wasn't expecting dinner and a show."

[-0-]

It pleased Tobias Fell that of all the Founding Families, his was the only clan to still reside on the land they originally owned in the 1800s. Tobias' ancestor, Thomas Keeping Fell, constructed a beautiful neoclassical style home with a wrap-around porch for his wife that still stood proudly today. His home wasn't a gaudy monstrosity of an estate, like the Lockwood mansion, but a true representation of an elegant southern plantation house. Tobias was surprised to find that on this particular morning he wasn't home alone. He entered his study only to find his great-niece, Caroline, rummaging through his things.

Of all his nieces and nephews, Caroline's mother, Elizabeth, had been his favorite. She was a precocious little thing as a child. A trait she had passed on to her daughter. He remembered watching Caroline running through the grounds, trailing after her older cousins, demanding to play with the bigger kids and insisting that she could keep up. In the long, hot Virginia summers, that same spunky, flaxen, curly haired child would sit on the veranda in her grandmother's lap as they sipped sweet tea telling each other stories.

As odd as it was to find Caroline sleuthing in his study on a school day, it wasn't uncommon for any member of their family to find her in there. It was one of her favorite rooms of the house. When Caroline was still a little girl and her parents were too busy to watch her, Tobias' brother, Caroline's grandfather, Franklin Fell, would set her up in that very same study. For hours she would play make believe on the faded rug. Sometimes her grandpa would be working at his desk and she would play near his feet or the old man would ease himself down on the floor joining her games, entertaining her the only way a doting grandfather could.

"Do I even want to know why you snuck into the house to read scripture before school?" Tobias asked.

Caroline looked up from a musty old bible and smiled at him sweetly.

His great-niece's eyes narrowed slightly. She rose from her hunched position and a slight blush rose in her cheeks. "Uncle Toby."

For a moment she was seven years old, only half repentant for being caught. Tobias mirrored her smile as he started at her from the doorway. He looked as though he'd just stepped out of a Ralph Lauren photo shoot, all tweed, khaki's and deck shoes with silver, windswept hair.

"Surely you can't be my niece," he joked. "I haven't seen you in ages. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me." His tone was good natured while mocking hurt.

Caroline giggled, unable to help it when she saw him pout. She walked to him, giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry," she gushed. "I know I've been MIA lately."

"That bible belonged to my mother," he paused, holding his hand out. Caroline passed the book to him. He revealed a page in the front. There were names of their family members and the dates of their birth. "Should we start looking into a good seminary school for you, my dear?"

Tobias' bright eyes shined with amusement.

Caroline bit her lip, embarrassed. She shrugged while shaking her head.

"I don't think I'd fit in much there, Uncle Toby, do you?"

He handed the bible back, smiling while staring at her fondly.

"No, I can't say that your spirit and fervor would suit the church. Was there something I could help you find?" He nodded his head toward the bookshelves.

"Well…I was wondering if you or grandpa kept any of the Founder's stuff in the house?"

Tobias' gray eyebrows shot into his hair line. She had never shown any interest in family artifacts before, with the exception of her grandmother's Miss Mystic tiara from the 1940s.

"Founder's stuff?" He echoed.

"Elena showed me this cool journal," Caroline clumsily explained. "I was just wondering if we had anything like that. You know, diaries from back in the day…"

"Is there any reason why you would want to read something from Thomas Fell?"

He knew that Caroline was lying - her rushed speech and stiff posture gave her away.

Could it be possible? Did she already know about the vampires?

It wasn't such a stretch. Mystic Falls had been relatively quiet since the mid-nineties, but the number of vicious animal attacks, even in the last fifty years were damning. Luckily for The Founder's Council, the citizens of their town hadn't gotten any out sourced investigators involved to get to the bottom of the not so sporadic violence that occurred in their little suburb. Caroline was his niece, a Fell, it was in her nature to seek out the truth.

"We've got this history repot due and Elena has been bragging about this journal like it's the second coming. I read it and honestly, Jonathan Gilbert sounds like a drunk. I just wanted to compare facts, you know? See if I could find any source material that was more credible."

Tobias hated that The Council had ruled to keep their children out of the loop. What purpose did it serve? Preserving their innocence wouldn't do them any good when facing the supernatural. It was better to be prepared for what was out there in the world.

He rolled his eyes.

"Source material? Credible?" He laughed. "Any more jargon and I'd swear you were Logan."

Caroline smiled, thinking of his wayward son Logan no doubt.

"Logan is a journalist," she reasoned. "I'd be embarrassing him if I didn't have my terms right."

Tobias passed her, walking toward the shelving. He bent down slightly and picked up a faded black book with a frayed red tie around it. His bones creaked as he rose, but he shrugged off the pain. He looked good for a man pushing seventy, but there were times, like now, when he felt it.

"This might interest you, my dear," he said.

He passed the aged book to Caroline and gently she opened it and flipped through the pages.

"Gently," he cautioned, he was a part of the historical society and very sensitive about items that needed to be handled with care.

Caroline stopped on a page and Tobias watched her read the delicate script. There were names that would be familiar to her making it clear that it was from the same era as The Gilbert Journal. She flipped the book over, hoping to find the name of the owner.

"This belonged to Honoria Fell." Her fingers traced over where her ancestor's name was printed.

Tobias nodded.

"Honoria was a descendent of the disbanded Saponi Indian tribe," he told her proudly. "She and our ancestor Thomas met when he was in North Carolina on a missionary trip. He brought her back with him and turned her into a southern belle. She was a healer. Some of it native medicinal remedies and a lot of the 1860s modern medicine. She was a respected woman in town, very involved with the Original Founder's Council."

Caroline hummed, looking back through the pages, gingerly this time.

"I think you'll find it an interesting read," he said thoughtfully. "Let me know what you think when you're finished."

She smiled at the page before gracing him with the same easy grin, once again reminding Tobias of Liz.

"Thanks, Uncle Toby," she smiled.

"You're welcome, sweet girl."

Caroline reached into her pocket and grabbed her cellphone checking the time. She frowned, no doubt behind schedule. "Well, I better get to school. I'll come by later okay? For a real visit."

Tobias chuckled.

"It's gracious of you, making time for an old man like me."

Caroline giggled.

"You're my favorite old man," she reassured him.

She went to him, rising on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Tobias watched her retreating from, solemnly.

With each passing day Caroline got further away from the innocent girl she was and closer to her supernatural destiny. Tobias had a hunch. Caroline's good friend, Elena Gilbert had been bitten. If both girls were looking at family journals, then it would only a matter of time before they put everything together, if they hadn't already. What Caroline couldn't know of was the affliction she inherited from her father, William Forbes: the doppelganger blood.

Thirteen years ago, a powerful vampire had rolled through Mystic Falls looking for Caroline, hoping to end her young life. Liz had confided in Tobias, telling him of the plan the Bennett witches had devised to keep the vicious beast away from his great-niece and to protect the town. Tobias was a student of folklore, he had read many stories of doppelgangers in his time. By definition they were harbingers of misfortune and death. The reality was that Caroline and whoever had come before her were vessels, their blood a powerful ingredient for all modicums of magic. Caroline would always be a target in the supernatural realm, someone to be used for the gain of others.

Tobias loved Caroline, she was the daughter of his favorite niece. He had promised Liz years ago that he would do whatever he could to help keep Caroline safe, but as a human, there was only so much that he could realistically do. In the grand scheme of things what was one branch in comparison to the whole family tree? Above all, Tobias wanted the Fells to survive and he would do anything in his power to ensure that, with or without Caroline Forbes.

[-0-]

Caroline dove into Honoria's journal the second she left her uncle's house.

_As a girl, I remembered hearing stories from the elders of an herb, said to ward off the demons. It was from a plant that only grew from the base of a sacred tree. After weeks of correspondence with my family in North Carolina, I learned that the tree was still in existence. A tall white oak. I have searched and searched on the harvesting grounds of the Salvatore Lumbering Company and finally I found it. Guiseppe made Thomas facilitate a trade for the herb – which I found most uncouth, but it is no matter. The herb has come in a parcel today. A beautiful violet flower called verbena or vervein. If the legends are true, this will expose the demons and protect us. If I am successful, the vervein will soon be manipulated into liquid form to either be worn as a perfume or ingested like a tonic. _

Another page read:

_As the sun sets in the west, I find myself clutching my children to my breast for the nights are filled with terrors. I must remember my verses. The book of Joshua says, __**"**__No one will be able to stand against you all the days of your life. As I was with Moses, so I will be with you; I will never leave you nor forsake you.__**"**_

_Lord, I pray this herb you have provided, on this land You've given us to tend for Your glory, works. Grant us Your righteous strength so that we can protect the good people of this town and that we can expose the demons who live among us and bring a small bit of heaven to earth. Use the Founders, Heavenly Father, to carry out Your will. I will bring it to the apothecary in the morning for Pearl to sell at half rate. _

Caroline was so transfixed that she didn't hear Bonnie sit down next to her.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Bonnie asked tentatively.

Caroline looked up from the page startled.

"Sure, Bonnie," she said with an easy smile. "What's up?"

Her best friend stared at her, her mossy green eyes clouded in concern.

"You've been avoiding me." It wasn't a question, but an accusation.

Caroline slumped her shoulders guiltily.

"I didn't mean to," she offered sincerely. "I've just been caught up in my own stuff."

Bonnie nodded her head in understanding, but the frown on her face deepened.

"Do you think I'm a freak now or something?" Clearly she wasn't convinced with Caroline's explanation.

Caroline balked in surprise. "What? Bonnie no! Not at all, you're my best friend." She reached for her hand. "Seriously, I've just been preoccupied with all this…" Caroline paused, looking around before whispering. "Supernatural stuff."

She couldn't tell her friend that she started seeing Damon again on top of it all.

"I've been looking for a journal from my family and I finally got a hold of one," she shared.

Caroline dropped her bookmark on the page she was currently on and passed Honoria's journal to Bonnie.

Bonnie lightly touched the pages. "This is amazing."

The blonde nodded. "I know. It makes it all more real. You know?"

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah."

"So how are you with everything?"

Bonnie pursed her lips, looking thoughtful.

"It's been kinda boring," she sulked only to laugh Caroline's scandalized face.

"You're a witch," Caroline said in awe. "A real life Sabrina, and you're telling me it's boring? Talk about a letdown."

"We haven't gotten to any of the magic stuff yet," Bonnie pouted, ignoring Caroline's pout. "My grams has been drilling history into my head the past few days. That thing with the feathers the other night was all she showed me."

Caroline tilted her head, her eyes shining with empathy. "I could see how that would be a little frustrating. What about the tomb spell? Your Grams has to teach you at some point."

"She wants to do it on Halloween. We're gonna use the power of the full moon to unlock the power of the crystal which will open the tomb, so hopefully I'll be learning something soon."

"Halloween?" Caroline muttered, counting the weeks. "That's so soon."

Bonnie scrunched her face up. "Not soon enough if you ask me. I just want to get this over with and have everything go back to normal."

"Yeah," Caroline agreed lamely, not sharing Bonnie's enthusiasm.

She wondered what would happen after Damon and Stefan get Avery out of the tomb. Would both brothers immediately fall back under the mysterious Avery's spell? Caroline couldn't imagine any girl so special that a man, let alone two men, would be willing to put their lives on hold and wait to free her. Would Avery want to stay and rebuild her vampire haven from the 1860s? Would Caroline meet her?

Bonnie sighed, tugging on her curly black hair.

"Did you hear from Elena over the weekend?" She asked.

Caroline shook her head.

"I saw her at The Grill on Saturday and you'll never guess who she was with."

Caroline's forehead wrinkled, while she eagerly awaited the gossip.

"She was having lunch with Tyler."

Caroline sat up straighter. "Tyler? As in Lockwood?" She laughed. "He was really sweet with her when we were at the hospital…didn't you tell me they had a thing over break?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "I guess after all that Stefan garbage they've decided to try again."

Caroline frowned, not focusing on the blond Salvatore, but Tyler's other romantic interest.

"I wonder if he's done with Vicki?"

"I think we should give them a minute before we jump on Tyler about his intentions," Bonnie cautioned, ever the protector. "'Lena will never forgive us if we spook Tyler before they even start."

Caroline grimaced. "He already hurt her once."

Bonnie smiled, her attention on the student parking lot. Sure enough, Elena was walking shoulder to shoulder with Tyler, both brunettes looking cozy and comfortable.

"I think they're cute," Bonnie said watching them fondly.

"Yeah," Caroline agreed. "For two people who don't do relationships they look awfully coupled."

Bonnie murmured in agreement. "I hope this time it works out."

[-0-]

"Caroline!"

It was lunch time and Caroline was sitting outside by herself with the journal opened. She looked up, seeing Stefan jogging toward her. He sat down, cozying up to her on the grass, grinning when Caroline squirmed away.

"You bellowed?" She asked haughtily.

Stefan leaned over, trying to sneak a peek at the book.

"Whatcha' reading?" He quizzed, sounding like the annoying younger brother Caroline never had or wanted.

She closed Honoria's diary, making a move to tuck it safely in her bag, but Stefan grabbed it, using his vampire reflexes.

"Another first-hand account from my youth. Interesting," he said as he flipped through the pages briskly. "How many of these are there?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know." She cringed at the way he was handling the diary. "Would you knock it off?" She whined. "Be careful with that; it's really old. Just like you."

Stefan was grinning down at the pages. "She makes jokes," he said before reading aloud. "My husband Thomas…"He stopped to look at Caroline. "This belonged to Honoria Fell?"

She smiled, thinking of her ancestor. "Did you know her?"

Stefan grinned smugly. "Oh yeah. She was hot. Kinda like Meredith in a way. They have that whole exotic-girl-next-door thing."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she bopped Stefan in the shoulder. He rubbed his arm, mocking injury.

"You're so mean to me."

She laughed at his indignant tone. "Because you're a disgusting creep."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but his wide mouth was still upturned in a smile.

"You say that, but I don't believe you," he said confidently. "You want to hate me, but you don't."

Caroline started at him, blinking in disbelief.

"You attacked my friend," she growled, hating that he could rile her up. "You could have killed her."

Stefan held a finger up and smiled in his defense.

"Focus on the 'could have'," he advised. "Elena didn't die."

"You made her your girlfriend," Caroline continued listing his offenses. "You fed her your blood –"

Stefan cut her off.

"I didn't make her do anything with me, we just hung out and the blood was just an insurance that she wouldn't tell anyone about me. I had to do it. She couldn't be compelled. What's the deal with that anyway?"

Elena didn't know any more than the rest why Stefan had not been able to compel her that night.

"She doesn't know," she said.

Stefan raised his thick brows, as if to call bullshit.

"Honestly, she doesn't know anything."

"I suppose I'll have to table that for now," he muttered, more to himself than to Caroline. "Are you done making excuses about why you supposedly hate me?"

"Did you miss the part when I called you creepy?" She cried, half whined, half laughing. A part of her admired his persistence. Why did he need her approval?

Stefan smiled. "I'm awesome."

Caroline's lips drew together in a thin line. "You really like yourself."

"And I'm handsome. Admit it."

He was attractive, Caroline wasn't blind or too stubborn to recognize it. She felt a connection to Stefan the moment she bumped into him on the first day of school, but when she looked into his deep green eyes with tiny flecks of amber she didn't feel like she was meeting the real Stefan. There was a mask around him. A fake swagger that he cloaked himself in that immediately put her off. Caroline didn't know how to describe it, or even justify how she knew for certain that Stefan wasn't being his true self, but she knew.

She gave him a calculated stare. "You're okay," she conceded flatly.

Stefan laughed. "Beautiful and mean. We could be friends, Caroline."

Caroline scoffed. "Maybe if you start being nicer and promise to never look in on my make-out sessions with your brother, like ever again, I'll consider it."

"It's not my fault you put the moves on him in a public space!"

[-0-]

Ben had been the Golden Boy of his class, all his life people swore up and down that he was meant for great things. He excelled at sports, lettering in varsity sports, but his heart belonged to football. Like most boys his age, he dreamed of being scouted at a high school game, playing college ball and being drafted into the NFL. Coach Tanner did manage to get a scout to their state championship game his senior year, but that man told Ben something he'd never contemplated. He was too skinny. Too slow. Too scrawny for college football. Not just for that college, but for any of them and to forget the professional league period. With no hope of receiving an athletic scholarship or any real financial support from his low-income family, Ben watched his friends pack up to start their lives outside of their hometown, while been took a bartending job and hoped to save for community college.

He and his small Asian companion talked in length after he closed The Grill for the night. Discussing the ins and outs of vampirism. At first he was skeptical, but he got a good look into her deep brown eyes and he found her to be sincere when she promised an out of the stagnancy that he was drowning in.

The pair walked toward the motels just off of Main Street hand in hand, a bottle of top-shelf bourbon in Ben's free hand. Her room was modest, two beds, no clutter, but there was a lacy black bra draped over desk chair in the corner. To get him more comfortable, they shared a few wigs of alcohol and a few kisses before the girl handed him a tiny vial of red liquid.

"It's my blood," Anna told him. "Drink it and we'll start."

Part of him knew that he should be afraid. Never in a million years did he imagine himself in a situation like the one he found himself in. What if this chick was lying? What if she tried to kill him and he actually died? How was she even going to kill him anyway? She was so little.

"Don't be afraid," she said soothingly. "You want this, remember?"

"I want this," Ben said in a daze.

All his doubts and fears fell away and Ben felt secure in his decision. She was a vampire, she had promised to make him like her. He would be young and strong forever. He would have lifetimes to see the world and explore things he only ever dreamed of.

Ben felt that dying kinda sucked, no pun intended, there wasn't even a shred of dignity in having your neck snapped, but it was better than those epic and totally painful deaths from all his favorite movies.

When he awoke, Ben was overwhelmed by pain. Part of it was from the freshly mended bones and the other was from a burning in his gums and the hunger bubbling within him.

"Dude, let's get you some blood."

Ben frowned, he'd never seen this guy in front of him in his life. The guy sitting across from him was tall and lanky. He had a crew cut and hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" Ben demanded.

"Noah," he announced, placing his hand on his chest. "Anna didn't mention me?"

Ben looked at him skeptically. "No."

Noah rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair.

"Let's go, dude," Noah repeated. "You gotta eat."

Ben rose slowly, his body moved faster than he intended. He looked at the bed and at Noah who watched him with an amused look on his face.

"Newborns," he chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get your sea legs eventually."

Noah walked to the door, opening it wide for Ben to walk through.

"You're gonna be drawn to a lot of things, but I need you to stick with me got it? If you don't I'll have to knock you a round. I'm a lot older and stronger than you."

Ben nodded, swallowing down the aching hunger he felt. The promise of blood made it hard to concentrate, it was something that should have alarmed him, but for whatever reason it didn't.

Noah let him to Glen Oak Tavern, a bar Ben had gone to many times. The older vampire made quick work of finding a girl and without coaching, the razor sharp fangs hidden within Ben's gums extended and for the first time he fed.

The first few days of being locked up in the hotel room with Noah and Anna had been miserable. Ben was hungry all the time. Anna was never around, she had some fancy ring that let her walk in the daylight. Ben burned himself often, forgetting that unlike his new roommates, he was a slave to shadows. He hated the smell of his sizzling flesh each time he reached for the worn cream curtains of their windows, but Ben didn't know he'd miss the day so much, but it was worth it to get a brief glimpse of the sun. It was true what all the songs said: he didn't know what he had till it was gone. Noah babysat him most of the time, making his displeasure of the situation known every chance he got. During the day they drank from blood bags, though Ben preferred to drink it from the source. He hated the coppery old taste, it reminded him of the vial Anna had given him days before.

On the fourth day, Noah insisted that Ben was ready to return to his normal life, Anna reluctantly agreed. His mission was to get close to Caroline Forbes and her little group of friends. Ben remembered the blonde. She was two years younger than him, but she was on the varsity cheerleading squad her freshmen year. He had seen her around, she was still cute, blonde and perky; her girlfriends were all the same. Getting in with their crowd didn't sound too bad. When the sun set he walked to The Grill, compelling his boss to forget that he had missed so many shifts.

He didn't see Caroline Forbes that night, or the weird one with the nice eyes, but he did see the annoying one with the hot legs – Elena Gilbert and his old pal, Tyler Lockwood. Ben walked over to their booth, surprised and happy to be interacting with people of his choosing for a change.

"Hey, Tyler," Ben greeted, patting him on the back. "What's going on, man?"

Tyler's head focus shifted from the girl sitting across from him, to Ben. The junior smiled, extending his hand out of a shake.

"Nothing much," Tyler said. "What's good, McKittrick?"

The second their hands touched, Ben was struck by how warm Tyler's hand was. His skin felt different from the Ben's boss, which was odd. Both men were human, there's shouldn't have been such a noticeable difference.

"I'm cool," Ben nodded, recovering quickly. He grinned down at the girl.

"You're Elena, right?" He asked, already knowing.

The brunette smiled, offering him a shy wave while she blushed. Ben bit the inside of his cheek to keep from vamping out.

Elena shrank into herself slightly, looking flattered. "You remember me?"

Ben laughed.

"I didn't graduate that long ago," he said in a flirty voice. "I remember you cheering for me. You were the one with the nice legs."

"Well," Tyler grumbled. "Elena and her nice legs cheer for me now." He was looking up at Ben, daring him to challenge his not so subtle bro way of saying 'step off'.

Ben laughed again, Elena joined him, but her eyes were on Tyler, obviously enjoying his jealously.

Ben could hear Tyler's heart pumping rapidly and he swore he could hear the kid's blood boiling under the surface. He didn't smell like Elena, there was something musky and woodsy about Tyler that continued to unnerve Ben. It made him thirsty and uncomfortable. Like part of him should be preparing for an attack.

Elena reached over to take Tyler's hand in hers.

"He was just teasing, Ty," she said sweetly while sticking her tongue out. Ben looked away as they stared at each other, smiling like love-struck-teens.

"Sorry man," he said a moment later. "I wasn't making a move on your girl."

Tyler nodded stiffly.

"How about I get you guys a drink on the house?"

Elena and Tyler look at him shocked.

"Word?" Tyler asked.

Ben shrugged. He was a vampire. He didn't care about the law. He didn't have to.

"Sure." He leaned down, whispering to them. "I'll spike some Sprite with Vodka. Just don't get sloppy."

Tyler and Elena grinned. "Sure," they said.

Ben walked toward the bar, trying to shake off his odd feelings. He had fed, practically gorged himself before he went to work. He wasn't hungry, why was he so uncomfortable around Tyler? Did he want to feed from a dude? No, that didn't bother him; blood was blood. Ben looked across the restaurant to where Elena and Tyler were sitting and that the hostile feelings instantly returned at the sight of him. Ben wanted to rip Tyler's head off and he didn't know why. He pulled out his phone, sending a text to Anna.

TO ANNA: **Something's up. Can you come tonight? **

Her response was brief and not as concerned as he hoped.

TO BEN: **Did you kill someone? **

Ben frowned.

TO ANNA: **No, but I'm fantasizing out mauling this kid I went to school with. **

His phone buzzed instantly.

TO BEN: **You'd be surprised how normal that is if you're a human or vampire. Noah and I are in the middle of something. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't kill anyone. **

Ben steeled his nerves and brought the two teens their alcohol as promised.

Over an hour had passes and Anna had yet to show up and Ben felt like he was going nuts. He stayed behind the bar, knowing that Tyler and his girlfriend wouldn't come to him looking for more free drinks, but he watched them vigilantly, using his superior hearing to eavesdrop.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena barked in her bratty voice.

She and Tyler were in the middle of a game of pool. Elena leaned on her cue, she bit her plump bottom lip as she stared at Tyler with concern.

Tyler's brow was dipped in concentration. From where Ben stood, he could still hear the boy's heart pumping over the noise of the crowd.

"I don't know," he said. "I just feel weird."

Elena rested her palm on Tyler's forehead, checking his temperature. Instead of responding to the tender motion, he jerked away.

"I was just checking to see if you were okay, gosh."

Tyler sighed, his body slumping in defeat. "I'm sorry."

Elena set the cue on the table. "Do you want to leave?"

Tyler looked away from her, his eyes locking with Ben's. Rage spiked in Ben he could see that reflected in Tyler's eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?" She guessed.

Tyler blinked, staring pointed at the girl.

"What? No."

Elena put a hand on her hip and jutted her chin at Tyler.

"You've been making eyes at Ben McKittrick all night and it's kinda freaking me out. Are you going all Brokeback Mountain on me?"

Tyler laughed dryly.

"Am I supposed to even know what that means?"

Elena walked across the table getting in Tyler's face. Ben admired her gusto. Tyler dwarfed her in size.

"I'm giving you a second chance and you're making eyes at some guy," she said, full of attitude. "You're supposed to be flirting with me and checking out my boobs not whatever it is you're doing. I can go home if you wanna have guy time."

Tyler rolled his eyes, but he edged closer to Elena, placing a kiss on her lips.

"You're ridiculous you know that?"

Elena smiled, giving him another quick peck. Tyler wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna go freshen up," she told him after another kiss. "I'll be back in five."

Tyler watched Elena head toward the restrooms before turning another cold glare at Ben.

The younger teen balled his fists, stomping toward the bar.

"What's your problem, dude?" Tyler asked.

Ben feigned innocence. "Nothin'."

Tyler pulled a face. "You keep looking at me. What is that?"

He promised Anna he wouldn't kill anyone, but the longer he looked at Tyler, the more he wanted to do it. Would that really be such a crime? Ben would be doing the world a favor. Did anyone really need another dumb jock wasting rapidly depleting natural resources?

"How about we take this outside," Ben suggested.

Tyler looked behind him, probably for Elena. She was still in the ladies room.

"We're seriously gonna fight?" Tyler looking back at Ben.

Ben smirked. "I don't like you. I wanna bash your face in."

It wasn't necessarily true, he liked Tyler Lockwood well enough a few days ago, before he was a vampire.

His eyebrows rose into his hairline, but he wasn't afraid of Ben's admission. "You barely even know me."

Ben licked his lips. "I know you plenty. You're just another rich, waste of space, jar head. You'll peak at eighteen, just like me and this time next year, your cute bimbo of a girlfriend won't even want your sorry ass."

With each word, Tyler's veins pulsed with anger, making him smell incredible to Ben. He couldn't wait to get Tyler outside and rip his throat out. It would be his reward for resisting so long.

Tyler had heard enough. "Yea, let's go. I'm gonna kick your ass."

Tyler unknowingly followed behind the vampire out to the service entrance of The Grill. It was a small, poorly lit alley with little room to maneuver. There would be little space for Tyler to escape once Ben got feeding.

Ben turned around, smiling smugly at his former schoolmate with his arms outstretched.

"Give me your best shot, Lockwood."

Tyler frowned. He was puffed up, angry and itching to fight, just like Ben wanted.

"You're sick dude," he said in disgust and pity.

Tyler threw the first punch, had Ben still been human, he would be on his ass. Instead, Ben's face snapped to the side, his jaw crunching and resetting. He looked at Tyler, revealing his predatory features.

"What the hell?" Tyler gasped. Ben smiled, picking up the scent of Tyler's fear. "Your eyes!"

"That was a good punch, Lockwood. I'm impressed."

Tyler shrank away in fear, Ben saw him reaching in his back pocket, for what, he didn't know.

"You know, you smell amazing," Ben said. "I don't say that to dudes, but yeah. Very nice. I'm looking forward to killing you."

He walked toward Tyler, fangs bared. He didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight, so Ben went with it, thinking Tyler was in shock.

"You're a vampire?"

Ben paused. "You know?"

They were silent, each boy evaluating the other. After a brief hesitation, Ben decided that Tyler needed to be dealt with quickly.

"Sorry Lockwood," Ben said, truly feeling bad for the punk kid, but just barely.

Ben charged toward Tyler, knocking him back into the brick wall of the alley. Tyler groaned, trying desperately to keep Ben and his teeth away from him. His heart rate was higher than ever, perfuming the alleyway with the scent of his unique blood. Ben was desperate to know what Tyler was, why he smelled the way he did and why it effected Ben with equal parts rage and bloodlust.

Tyler and Ben continued to struggle. Tyler's knee thrust upward, jabbing Ben in his ribs. The vampire staggered back, surprised that the impact bothered him in the first place. Quickly, Ben recovered, aiming to charge at Tyler again. He made a lunge, not seeing that Tyler had pulled the object from his hand. Several things happened at once.

The door to the alleyway burst open as Ben was pierced in the heart by the wooden stake in Tyler Lockwood's hands.

Elena and Anna tumbled into the narrow walk way each crying out in horror while Ben slumped to the ground.

The world seemed to slow around him as he watched the two humans and his sire frantically moving around him. He could see their mouths moving, but he could no longer hear their words as his world went dark.

**[TPJ]**

**A/N:**

**Please review, it motivates me to keep going and makes my day! I can't improve without critiques and overall impressions. **

**-LOVING TO to pieces these days! I'm so glad Rebekah will be back this week. TVD is killing me. Fuck Stefan, he's terrible. I know I promised I'd be doing some Steroline…I can't. Everytime I think about it I get all riled up. TPJ will be Daroline until Klaus rolls through and then getting Klaroline together will be a bumpy ride but its my OTP, ya feel me? Whatever is gonna happen between Steroline on TPJ is going to be one-sided. It will be juicy and hopefully you'll love it. I'm so glad Liam and his pointy face are out of Elena's love-life, I don't remember her being so exhausting. Bonnie –always getting the short end of the stick. Julie Plec is so rude. Please save her and send Caroline to NOLA, homegirl has nothing going on. **

**-FYI, I plan on doing one or two more chapters this year, I really want to get to the opening of the tomb. I'm gonna take a break on this for Christmas and New Year's, so that my betas and I can deal with our holiday obligations. **

**-I won't be dropping off the face of the earth though…I am planning on posting a story called 'In the Lights' after Thanksgiving. It's Klaroline :smiley face: Caroline Forbes is a singing competition cast off who gets picked up to be the opening act of The Originals world tour. **

**-Fanfic Nod: I devoured a story called The Travelers by Angelikah earlier this week. Its Klaroline and lovely. Please check it out. **


	8. Seventeen Candles PartOne

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Hello! I hope to all those who celebrated Thanksgiving that it was a wonderful experience or just a wonderful regular Thursday. I also hope you all got what y'all wanted Black Friday through Cyber Monday. Thank you for your reviews and for subscribing to TPJ and me. Many thanks to TallDarkAndHandsome and TigerLilly1995 my betas!**

* * *

><p>[-TPJ-]<p>

_F__lash-forward – Saturday Night. _

Caroline fell back on to Egyptian cotton sheets feeling euphoric. Her bones were tapioca, her heart a speeding bullet. God bless Damon and his incredible talents.

The blonde let out a thoroughly satisfied sigh, followed by a fit of giggles. "Best birthday, ever."

She cat-stretched and rolled on her side to peek up at her bedfellow. Her deep blue orbs found a chilly arctic storm staring down at her looking murderous.

Caroline jerked back, as much as her sluggish, post orgasm limbs would allow.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

His hands reached down to the thin linked chain around her neck.

She looked down at the gift she received and then to Damon's fist that was gripping the pendent.

All of her ease and comfort melted away, Caroline wrapped her arms over her torso, covering herself.

"Damon?"

Still he said nothing. She had experienced many different kinds of silences with Damon. Tender, calming, and most recently, provocative. This one was eerie, like staring at a cobra waiting for it to strike. All she could hear was the trembling of her heart thumbing in her ears and the low rumbling of the party going on downstairs.

With the bare flick of his wrist, Damon yanked the necklace. Caroline gasped. She wasn't hurt, but the give of the metal against her flushed skin startled her.

Quicker than her eyes could visualize, Damon was on his feet and walking to the door with the jewelry in hand.

Caroline blinked, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Damon!" She cried, scrambling off the bed, righting her clothes and fluffing her hair. Caroline rushed down the main staircase, her gaze scanning the crowd for where Damon had gone. The Boarding House was packed with bodies, practically everyone from Mystic Falls High had shown up for the party thrown in her honor.

A sharp cry of from the crowd of jocks drew the blonde's attention. Caroline weaved through the new mass of people, making their way to the calamity. She outstretched her arms, forcing her way into the center.

[-0-]

_Four Days Earlier. _

**FROM NOAH**: _Check on Happy Meal and hurry back. I'm not done with you. _

She smiled at the text. Happy Meal was Noah's ridiculous nickname all baby vampires.

Anna strolled into The Grill much later than she intended. She'd been ignoring Noah the past few days and a part of her felt bad. Luckily, her cold-shoulder act was resolved with a few rounds of sloppy hotel sex.

She waltzed over to the bar, a vaguely familiar scent peppering her nasal passages. Cedar, pine needles, musk and a healthy coating of Axe body spray.

A wolf.

_And the plot thickens, _the vampire thought as she searched for Ben. This must have been what he was freaking out about.

To a newborn, the scent of a wolf could be a bit overwhelming, even un-triggered werewolves, like the one she was smelling now. They smelled better than most humans on average and there was also something in their body chemistry that elicited a strange response in vampires. The newer the vampire, the more difficult it was to resist the urge to hurt them. Wolves, like vampires, were a predatory species. Seeking out and destroying wolves was more of a pecking order kind of thing. The hunting of wolves had been a fashionable sport when Anna was newly turned. They still existed, though in much smaller numbers. Happening upon one, even in a small town, was rare. Then again, this was Mystic Falls. Anna knew that the werewolf gene ran through the Lockwood family.

Back in the day, it was in her best interest to play the wallflower while Avery Thayer moved their family of vampires around like pieces on a chessboard. Lurking in the shadows had given Anna a treasure chest of information to stow for rainy days.

Closing her eyes, Anna willed herself to filter out the noise and search for Ben.

"…Good punch, Lockwood. I'm impressed," he said.

_Fucking newborns, _she groaned inwardly. She knew better than to assume Ben had himself control, but she didn't think he'd be so reckless. She needed to stop Ben before their cover was blown.

Anna walked toward the exit of the Ben and the Lockwood wolf had used as quickly as she could without drawing unwanted attention to her speed. She passed the bar, hearing another tidbit of conversation.

"Hey, Matt. Did you see Tyler?"

"I think I saw him head out back, Elena. Why?"

"No reason. Thanks, Matty."

The brunette, Elena Gilbert, was friends with the doppelganger and she was heading toward her.

Anna could hear Ben and _Tyler _struggling outside. She was out of time, if she waited any longer the wolf would be dead. The idea of a casualty didn't bother her, but now would be more of an inconvenience than anything else. Wolves were hard to come by these days. If she befriended him, he could be potentially useful.

Thinking quickly, Anna turned around and ran to the Elena.

"Are you friends with Tyler?" She asked with false urgency.

Elena frowned, startled by Anna's close proximity.

"I'm his girlfriend. Sort of. Why?" The girl replied with furrowed brows. She looked at Anna, trying to see if she knew her. "Who are you?"

Anna grabbed Elena's hand, ignoring the bitchy tone the silly human used, and pulled her toward the service entrance door.

"Your boyfriend is in danger," Anna explained. "You have to come with me."

The girls rushed down the hallway, with each step Anna could hear the fighting grow louder. At about five feet away, Elena could make out the noises as well.

"I shouldn't have left him," Elena mumbled.

If Anna hadn't been a vampire, she would have heard the girl's irritable yet regretful sigh.

They pushed open the door, hoping to bust up the fight only to see that it had taken an unexpected turn. Ben was charging forward, in all of his baby vamp glory unaware of the wooden stake the concealed at his victim's side.

Elena cried out, calling for Tyler, but the Lockwood boy didn't even flinch. At the last second his raised his weapon, puncturing Ben in the chest. Anna gasped, hearing the unmistakable sound of the wood piercing the heart. Ben staggered forward toward Tyler, who dodged out of the way, before slumping over and quickly turning veiny and gray.

Happy Meal was dead. She found it hilarious and profoundly disappointing on so many levels.

"Oh my God," Elena gasped, her voice thick and weepy sounding. "Tyler."

She stumbled around the body. Elena stood up on her tip toes, cradling Tyler's head in her hands.

"He was a vampire? You're alright?" She wondered while searching him for signs of possible injury.

Elena kissed the boy's lips. His hands went to her waist, squeezing her, but his eyes never left Ben's corpse. "Elle, I'm fine."

"You had a stake?" Elena pressed. "You've been carrying that thing around?"

That's what Anna wanted to know.

It had been over one hundred years since she had stepped foot in Mystic Falls. She hadn't been expecting children to be packing heat these days. Either way, she was standing with a baby Gilbert and a baby Lockwood, they were valuable. What Anna wanted was to get her mother out of the tomb. She couldn't go straight to the Salvatore's without leverage. It was too dangerous to go after the doppelganger without provoking them, but Caroline's friends were easy targets. Anna only hoped that these two weren't as knowledgeable about their history as they appeared to be.

Tyler frowned, finally looking his girlfriend in the eye. "After what happened to you it seemed like a pretty good idea. I never thought I'd use it."

Elena pinched Tyler in the shoulder.

"It was a _stupid_ idea. You're lucky you didn't miss. He could have killed you!"

Anna tried not to roll her eyes as Elena's voice got thick with emotion. She prayed the sappy teen wouldn't start the water works, but the girl was right: Tyler was lucky he didn't miss. A human landing a kill shot on the first try wasn't easy.

Tyler stared at Anna while giving Elena another reassuring grip. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Matt saw you come back here and then," she paused throwing a glance over her shoulder. "She said you were in danger."

Tyler frowned at her, looking suspicious.

"Who are you?"

Anna gulped, wracking her brain for lie she could sell.

"I'm Anna. This is gonna sound weird but, I'm sort of a vampire hunter."

[-0-]

Stefan could hear her angry sound effects and garbled ranting all the way down the hall. He grinned brightly as Caroline entered their classroom, a mass of perfectly quaffed blonde curls bouncing behind her as she stomped toward him.

"You!" She shouted, but her eyes were on the student sitting in front of him, Aimee. "Move."

Aimee Bradley scowled, but her defiance quickly crumbled when Caroline placed her hands on her shapely hips as her beautiful blue eyes turned cold gems while she stared the other girl down. Aimee caved, gathering her belongings and she rose to switch seats.

"Sorry," she whispered to Aimee, dropping her irate façade briefly before sinking into the vacated desk.

"Tell me why the whole school is buzzing about my birthday party this weekend, Stefan?" She demanded. "A party that I didn't know about that's being thrown at your house!"

He admired the flow of her movements and the way Caroline handled her peers, to the unfiltered way she spoke to him. She was the junior class vice-president and third year-veteran of the varsity cheerleading squad. By nature she was charismatic and authoritative and had a knack for getting people to do what she said. They were qualities that Caroline shared with another beautiful, blue eyed blonde.

_Flashback, 1864_

_Miss Avery ran through the hedge maze in the Salvatore's backyard with Stefan following close behind. The summer rains had come, keeping the two cooped up inside for days, but finally the rain had let up. Avery had complained to her companion, desperate for some form of amusement and recreation and was insistent that it be up to him, as her host, to entertain her. Admittedly, Stefan was not particularly gifted when thinking up new games however, he did offer Avery a prize if she were able to reach the marble statue of the season maiden before him. _

_The flaxen haired southern belle took off, not bothering to wait for Stefan to count to three and he let her, not even the least bit perturbed that she cheated. He ran at half speed, enjoying the sight of the cream colored ribbons on Avery's rose colored gown flowing in the breeze. Whenever he was close he would tug on them and it would make Avery squeal as he slowed her down. _

_Finally, Avery's delicate alabaster hands grasped the stature. She cried out, whooping in an un-ladylike fashion as she twirled around the marble decoration. Stefan stared at her, adoring the picture she made. A pagan deity with thick golden hair basking in the sunlight, triumphant in victory. _

"_I won!" Avery laughed. _

_Stefan nodded, willing the infatuated haze in his brain to dissipate. "You did." _

_Avery walked toward him with feline grace, a hopeful smile trained on her pink lips. She looked up at Stefan, with her endless azure eyes as wide as saucers, grinning deeper as she saw the affect she had on the poor boy. _

"_Mr. Salvatore, I demand my prize," she said. _

_Her mouth was only millimeters from his own. A wave of desire crashed on him, stirring up a passion that he had never known. Avery was too close to him, she smelled too good. Stefan never wanted to kiss a lady so much in his young life. _

_He licked his dry lips and swallowed thickly, hoping to quench the scratchy dryness in his sandpaper throat. _

_Avery copied his movements, licking her lips. "Well?" _

_Whatever relief Stefan gained was all for not the second he saw her tongue drag across her lips. He could feel her sweet breath on his skin and it made him warm with anticipation. He chuckled in a self-deprecating way. He wished he were more like his brother, assured in his charms and good-looks. It would make talking to women much more calming to his nerves. _

_Avery placed her palm on Stefan's shoulder, sending a shockwave down his arm. _

"_Stefan?" _

_They stared at one another, but the green eyed teen was too stunned to speak. _

_The lady pouted, unknowing making Stefan's heart plummet. He hated the sight of her sad face. If it were up to him, he would always see her smile. _

"_Do you not have something to celebrate my victory with?" She asked, tracing an idle pattern on his crisp shirt. _

"_I –," he stuttered. "I'm afraid not, Miss Avery. I'm sorry."_

_She pursed her lips and made a thoughtful face as she contemplated a solution. _

"_Then I suppose I must take a spoil of my own choosing." _

_Without warning, Avery pressed her body against Stefan's, stealing his first kiss. _

Stefan?" Caroline asked, waving her hand in front of Stefan's face. "Hello?"

Stefan's thoughts were brought back to the present, all thoughts of Avery vanished.

"Yes, Caroline?"

The concern on her face morphed back into irritation.

"The party?" She prompted.

"Oh yeah," he mused, thinking off the few details he still needed to handle. "That. It's my gift to you."

"I don't want it," Caroline frowned. "Cancel everything."

Stefan eyed her critically, wondering if she was just being bull headed like usual or if she truly wanted to refuse.

"I have it on good authority that Caroline Forbes used to throw the best parties."

Caroline rewarded him with a reluctant smile. "True."

"So," he sing-songed. "You're telling me that a party with all your classmates in a house with no parents doesn't have the potential for a good time?"

Caroline's fingers gripped the back of the chair. Stefan smiled, he could practically see the wheels in Caroline's head turning. "Well, yeah…"

"I get it, Caroline," he said. "Your mom passed away and you've been going through a funk. Think of Saturday as your VMA's. A comeback, if you will."

She hid her face in her hands, groaning before she peeked at Stefan through her fingers.

"I don't know how I feel about you saying that to me," she grumbled.

Stefan leaned on his desk, bringing himself closer to her.

"We're friends, remember?"

Caroline gave him a half-smile. "You decided that, _remember_?"

He laughed dryly.

"Think of this as a test run. I even got you a gift, besides your awesome party."

Stefan leaned to the side and grabbed a navy velvet box from his backpack, presenting it in front of Caroline.

She glared at the box before looking up at him grimly. "...Stefan."

"Stop," he said, drawing out the vowel as he rolled his eyes. "Just open it."

Tentatively, Caroline opened the small jewelry box and held up the silver pendent, about an inch wide on a long matching chain.

She frowned looking at the necklace before scowling at him.

"I hate that you have good taste."

[-0-]

"I can't believe her sometimes," Elena sighed again.

Elena was in Tyler's bathroom fixing her hair. She had half of her thick hair pinned up while she worked with her flat iron and tension brush to achieve a pin straight look.

"Why are you so stuck on this, Elle?" He asked from his bed. He was playing a game while he waited for her.

Like most of the upperclassmen, she too had been invited to Caroline's birthday party. It surprised Elena that Caroline had planned something big without dragging her or Bonnie in to help pull it off, but then Elena learned that her best friend's little fiesta was being sponsored by Stefan Salvatore, one of Mystic Falls' very own fanged weirdos.

"I just feel like Care's going behind my back," she said, glad that he was willing to listen to her vent.

She passed another section of hair with her flat iron, the bumps and waves from her ponytail vanished.

"'Cause you and Salvatore had your little _thing?_" He guessed. Elena didn't have to see him to know he was scowling.

Elena stared at her reflection wearing a scowl of her own. She told Tyler that Stefan wasn't her boyfriend when they started hanging out again. The only way she could get him to move on from any pressing questions was by qualifying her time with the vampire was by calling it a fling. It was a gross understatement, but she had no intention of putting Tyler in danger. Tyler was a hot head and the last she wanted was for him to try and have a go at Stefan. One successful vampire kill didn't make him an expert.

"She's my friend and she's letting Stefan throw her a party," she said. "He was a jerk to me and I don't want him to hurt her. The last thing she needs is drama and she's skipping right to it."

"Babe, Care's a big girl," Tyler reasoned. "She can do what she wants. And it's a birthday party. I think you're getting yourself worked up for nothing."

She bit her tongue for fear of saying too much. It wasn't nothing, there were too many unknowns with the Salvatore's and it killed her that Caroline was too stubborn and love sick – Elena figured it was safe to assume that Care was still with Damon – to see it.

"We'll go for a bit, say hi to everyone and then we'll go meet up with Anna. That's the plan right?"

Elena nodded.

She brushed a new section of hair and then with practiced confidence she trapped the strands in her tension brush then clamped her flat iron to it, dragging the styling tools from root to tip.

Anna Zhu was the novice hunter they met at The Grill.

She seemed weird and kinda lurky, but she was a cute little thing; half-Asian with wild curls and full Top-Model lips. If they met under different circumstances, Elena would have loved to team up with Caroline and give the girl a make-mover.

Anna claimed that she had been tracking the late Ben McKittrick for a few weeks. He made hunted out in Amhurst mostly, but earlier last week she finally caught him at Grove Hill Tavern. Ben had fed and killed a girl there. She used a vervain to subdue him, keeping him locked in hopes to interrogate him about other vampires. Something went wrong and Ben escaped and Anna was lucky to find him again only just before he attacked Tyler. Not that he needed much rescuing.

After hearing her story, Elena called her dad, letting him know about Ben's body. Her father came with Sheriff Hopkins, a few deputies and Mayor Lockwood. The police disposed of the body while Elena's father and Tyler's interrogated them. Elena and Tyler confessed to finding Johnathan Gilbert and Benjamin Lockwood's journals and Tyler repeated his claim that the steak he carried was just a precaution, something he kept around with him in light of all the attacks.

When the parental eyes of her father and the Mayor turned on Anna, Elena came to her rescue. She could tell that Anna was nervous and uncomfortable so she lied saying that Anna was an innocent. Someone in the wrong place at the wrong time; Ben had brought Anna out to be killed along with Tyler.

Both the Mayor and Elena's father felt that their children had experienced enough excitement for the evening and they insisted that the teens call it a night. With a brief goodbye, Anna and Elena exchanged information and she kissed Tyler goodnight, promising to text him later.

During the week Anna and Elena chatted. Anna told her that she had learned about vampires from her grandfather. Apparently Anna's granddad learned about the demons from his granddad and a journal had been passed down through her family tree.

"Babe?" Tyler called.

She smiled to herself remembering that Tyler couldn't see her.

"Yeah," Elena answered. "Anna still wants to meet up."

The other night both Elena's parents and Tyler's had expressly forbade them from joining the Founder's Council. While it was appreciated that Tyler dispatched a threat to the town, they were all shocked and displeased at the idea of children being relied upon to defend Mystic Falls. In the future they would advise Tyler, or any other junior Founding Family descendants, from looking for trouble.

Those were the words they used.

Frustrated by their parent's equally Stepford-like responses, the two teens agreed on two things:

One – They wanted to know more about the supernatural.

Two – Anna may have the answers that they were looking for.

[-0-]

Damon was greeted with a sluggish and bitter tone.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me."

He smirked as he handed Lexie a plastic water bottle filled one-fifth of the way with blood.

She woke up the morning after he locked in the basement in an understandable mood, but in her weakened state, Lexie wasn't having an easy time raising Cain and Damon hoped that until the tomb business was done, she'd stay that way.

"How could I forget about you, Lex?" He asked, mocking genuine sympathy. "You know…if I squint my eyes just right, you look like Lindsay Lohan's mug shots."

Lexie gave him her best stink eye and snatched the bottle of blood from the opening of the cast iron bars on the door.

"The party is tonight right?"

He stared at Lexie, silently wondering why she was interested.

"I'm starving, Dame. Not deaf," she reminded him while shaking her head. "From what I can tell, it sounds like Stef has put together quite the rager. Do you think Caroline will like it?"

Lexie tilted her head and placed the bottle to her mouth, waiting for the blood to guzzle down. As the thick red liquid cascaded from the plastic rim to her chapped lips, Lexie grimaced and spat out the liquid.

"Animal blood?"

Damon gave her a dark smile, enjoying her discomfort.

"Who cares where it comes from so long as you don't desiccate, right?"

The older vampire huffed, in irritation as she tried to run a hand through her matted blonde hair.

"I've always hated you," she hissed.

"Didn't stop you from screwing me." Damon rocked back and forth on his heels, looking smug. "Drink up."

Lexie chugged the animal blood, not covering her repulsed reaction to the blood or his lowbrow humor.

He could see some of her color returning as the animal blood circulated through her system.

"Speaking of screwing," she paused to lick her lips and stretch her revitalized muscles. "Will you be delivering some birthday sex this evening?"

The thought had crossed his mind. Not birthday sex specifically, but sex with Caroline in general; saying that he wanted it would be an oversight.

Lexie used his silence to her advantage. "I just think that you should lock this thing down with Caroline," she mused, inspecting the dirt under her fingernails.

It would have been easier and far less time consuming for Damon to take what he wanted from Caroline. He imagined it many times: meeting her some place, intriguing her with his bad boy looks and pretty eyes, compelling her to do anything he wanted. A good fuck, a few pints of Caroline's blood and a simple mind erase. It would be a great time for Damon, but he couldn't. Since the night he laid eyes on Caroline, singing some cheesy song at Grove Hill Tavern, he cared for her. For the first time in a long time, he didn't want to be selfish. Sure, getting used to the slow burn that was his relationship was definitely something he wasn't used to, but he was okay with going at her pace.

"Who says 'lock this thing down'?" he frowned.

Lexie smiled, loving that her words affected him.

"Are you deflecting because you're secure in your relationship or because you think it might be a good idea to hypnotize Caroline with your vamp sex before she falls for your brother? She and Avery look alike; what if under all of Caroline's sugar and spice, she's just another two-timing tramp?"

He glared at her, wishing for the billionth time that she had burnt to a crisp on that roof back in the seventies.

[-TPJ-]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...I'll go hide. What do y'all think of Anna's lies, Steroline, Tylena, Daroline (They will be 'locking it down' next chapter) SMUT warning! Will it be for the right reasons?**

**Hopefully I will get to the tomb next chapter. I'm really gonna try. If you guys are into it, I'm thinking of a Mikaelson interlude. **

**Please review! **


	9. Seventeen Candles PartTwo

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith and the CW. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Author's Note: **

**My betas: TallDarkAndHandsome and TigerLilly1995, thank you for helping with this chapter! **

**100 reviews! Honestly, I didn't think I'd get there. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those who are fav/following TPJ.**

**Those who review for this chapter will get a Mikaelson interlude. **

**Longer A/N at the end. **

**[TPJ]**

_**Flash-forward, Halloween**_

Damon stared at his cellphone contacts. His thumb stalled on Caroline's name. There was no easy way to break the news. The tone rang once before she answered.

"Well?" Caroline voiced frantically.

He had promised to update her as soon as it all went down, but he hadn't counted on everything going sideways to completely fucked.

"Where are you?" He asked.

Caroline sighed heavily, annoyed. "At home, passing out candy in my awesome costume and not at the cemetery. Just like I promised."

There was a series of banging and thrashing upstairs. Damon stared up at the ceiling, he'd hoped that Stefan's shock would have lasted longer.

He paced the floor, wearing a groove in the ancient Persian rug, but careful not to step over the bodies. One was unconscious and the other recently deceased.

"-Damon? Did you hear what I said?"

A whimper came from Bonnie, who was huddled in the corner, sobbing to herself.

The vampire frowned, feeling a wave of pity for the witch.

"Damon?" Caroline asked again.

He ran a hand through his inky black hair, again wondering how it all went wrong.

"You need to come over," he said. "Like yesterday."

[-0-]

_**Flashback, Caroline's birthday. **_

Caroline smiled as she walked through the crowd of her peers. Confetti was trickling down from the entry way.

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Caroline!"

Stefan promised grandeur and he delivered.

The Boarding House was completely transformed. The property was covered in twinkling lights that carried indoors. It was a contrast between Gatsby and an industrial nightclub. Black and gold balloons of different sizes lined the walls. The multi-tiered chandeliers were replaced with modern mason jars. She passed two photo-booth stations before running into the younger Salvatore.

"How did you plan a better party than me?" She wondered.

He smiled, shrugging innocently as he handed her a bottle of Pappy Van Winkle's Family Reserve.

"So I take it that this is all Caroline approved?"

She nodded, opening her bottle of alcohol and taking a healthy swig. Stefan clapped, impressed.

"I like a girl who can handle her liquor," he confessed.

Caroline rolled her eyes, ignoring him deliberately.

"Seriously, this is amazing Stefan," she gushed. "Thank you."

He pointed to the photo station. "There's a booth free, let's take a picture."

Stefan led Caroline to the makeshift photo station. There was a backdrop of gold and cream sequins waiting for them. Caroline set her alcohol next to the camera and printer setup and joined Stefan at the prop table. For Caroline, he chose a sculpted black mustache glued to a wooden stick while Stefan opted for thin wire glasses. On the count of three, they posed for their pictures.

"Happy birthday, Caroline," Stefan said warmly.

His eyes lock with hers and she felt unnerved by the glimmer of true admiration being reflected in Stefan's gaze.

"_Well, I'll give you ten points for flair."_

Damon's face stuck somewhere between a half frown and smirk, which Caroline chalked up to his and Stefan's raging family drama.

"Damon!" Caroline shouted nervously.

As per usual, she was genuinely happy to see him, but there were moments, like now, when Caroline was caught in the middle of a Salvatore stare down that made her want to disappear. Caroline handed the mustache prop off to Stefan, forgetting about him altogether, and waltzed toward Damon.

"Hi," she said warmly, draping her arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss.

Damon smiled down at her, giving her another lingering kiss.

"You look beautiful," he told her. "Happy birthday."

Caroline hummed, pressing her body closer to Damon as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Do you want to go dance?" Damon asked.

"You want to dance?" Caroline pressed her palm to her chest and batted her eyelashes coyly. "With me?"

He tapped her nose gently.

"Who else?"

She bit her lip, trying to fight the ridiculous smile that she was suppressing. Caroline looked over her shoulder, toward the dance floor.

"Let's go," she said.

Damon twirled Caroline in a circle and gently pulled her along.

"Sorry you can't come too, Steff."

As they made their way toward the DJ and the sea of dancing drunken teens. They moved to the pulsing music, Damon's hands possessively placed on her hips as he guided her to the beat.

"You're surprisingly good at this," Caroline observed.

Damon smirked and leaned close to whispered in her ear. "Oh I've got moves you've never seen."

She laughed, resting her arms on his broad shoulders.

"I believe you," she said.

He kissed her lips and looked at her, doing his eyebrow thing.

"You wanna get out of here?" Damon asked a few songs later.

Caroline frowned. "I just got here."

"It's your party," he pointed out. "You can ditch if you want to."

She looked around the house, admiring the decorations. "Stefan worked so hard…I would feel kinda bad just bailing."

"Even if I had your present upstairs?"

That got her attention.

"Present?" She didn't want to assume he'd get her anything. "What did you get me?"

Damon put his hands up, feigning innocence. "That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot."

Caroline's hands squeezed Damon's shoulders playfully while she pouted.

"Well let's go then," she said, determined. "I wanna see what you've got, Salvatore."

Damon took her hand in his, leading her away from Stefan's party and up the grand staircase to his bedroom.

"This is your room?"

From where she stood she could see a stacked stone rain shower and a massive standalone tub. The main focal point was Damon's bed. He told her, it was very large and very expensive, but Caroline didn't believe him. The comically large, four-poster bed sat on top of an even larger area rug. The comforter matched the heavy patterned curtains that adorned the wall. The modern lighting was minimal, but the room was illuminated by the giant framed mirror resting on the wall across from Damon's bed. It was very Damon. Sexy, masculine, always classy.

"Home, sweet home," he said.

"Well?" She sighed, shifting her weight – her heels were already killing her. "What did you get me?"

Damon smiled softly. "Close your eyes."

She raised a sculpted brow, suspect.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She accused.

He sucked in a breath, dramatically before giving her another tender smile.

She watched Damon cross to one of the many small stacks of books on the floor. He picked up novel with a faded forest green cover and placed it delicately in her hands.

"Gone with the Wind?"

"First edition," he confirmed.

Caroline looked at the worn hard cover and giggled. He did tell her that he appreciated girls who read more than gossip magazines.

"What?" He asked. Caroline could hear the bravado in his voice, but saw the hesitation hiding behind his blue eyes.

She wrinkled her nose and smiled. "I'm just enjoying that you have this."

She walked around him in a slow circle.

Caroline didn't tell him that this was one that she'd already read. Or that the DVD was already a part of her collection. Scarlet O'Hara was someone she had been accused of channeling daily. Truth be told, the heroine wasn't the most likeable person, but she had spunk and ingenuity. Caroline liked how Scarlet fought for the things she loved, even if it wasn't always right. The girl had so much passion.

"Let me guess," she said after a beat. "Scarlet is who you identify with?"

He licked his lips, giving her a nonchalant shrug.

"Miss O'Hara and I happen to share the belief that there are no such things as bad ideas – just poorly executed awesome ones."

She could see that. One of Scarlet's more redeeming qualities was her resourcefulness. Anyone who could turn gaudy curtains into a couture gown was a fabulous person worth knowing in Caroline's opinion. She couldn't wait to look at the book again, this time for more insight into Damon's character.

Caroline's fingers washed over the cover gently before she looked up at him. "Thank you for this."

Damon nodded, giving her a confident smile. "You're welcome."

They stood, staring at one another. Caroline reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze and placed a soft kiss just under his jaw.

"I really like you," she whispered, suddenly feeling heartfelt.

He took a step toward her, tucking her blonde curls behind her ears as he stared at her intently.

"Oh Yeah?"

With her heels on, she didn't have to rise that far to reach Damon's lips.

She pulled away, looking around his giant bedroom. "And we're up here…all alone."

Damon evaluated her with soft, fond eyes.

"We are," he was hesitantly.

She reached the side of her crimson velvet dress. Lightly, she pulled on the side zipper, revealing a sliver of her pale skin.

Caroline could hear Damon's audible intake of breath as she slipped the shoulder strap down.

"You didn't bring me all the way up here for a book," she teased, boldly upping the ante by offering a sex smile.

"Caroline," Damon protested. She could hear the indecision in his voice, but it didn't match the fire burning in his eyes or the way his fists were clutched tightly at his sides as though he was desperate to touch her.

"It's my party," she parroted his words from earlier. "I can strip if I want to."

Her dress fell to the floor and she stood proudly in her black strapless bustier bra and lace boy shorts.

In a flash Damon had her pressed up against a wall with his lips fused to hers.

Her heart clamored in her chest and desire pooled between her legs as she opened her mouth for his tongue to meet her own.

His hands found purchase in her curves. Caroline sighed, running her fingers through his black hair as he peppered sensual kisses on her neck and collar bone. She leaned her head back, giving him more access to her skin. She felt hot and dizzy and aching for more.

"Damon," she moaned as he nipped at her.

His eyes were suddenly burning straight into hers, full of intense passion.

"You're sure?" He asked, his voice low and gravely.

She had imagined this a hundred times, being intimate with Damon. Since the beginning he'd gone out of his way to make her feel assured and secure, never pushing her limits. She wanted to take the next step with him. To be closer to him.

She nodded her head eagerly before bringing her lips to his. Damon's warm hands traveled up from her hips to knead her breasts through her bra. She slipped her arm around him slowly, bringing it up his back and around his shoulders while the other worked on the buttons of his shirt. Caroline pulled at the fabric, removing the top while giving Damon another deep kiss, her tongue lightly teasing his.

When the garment fell to the floor Damon leaned back and smiled devilishly while she stared back, enjoying the sight of him. He was perfection – not overly muscled, just toned and artfully sculpted. Caroline bit her lip in anticipation as she followed the light trail of hair starting at his lower abdomen and trailing down into his jeans.

They found each other's lips again. Slow, deep kisses were shared as Damon walked her to his massive bed. He pushed her gently and she fell back, settling on the mattress on the backs of her forearms so she could watch him. Damon sank down on his knees, removing Caroline's heels and panties.

She stared at him with wide eyes, suddenly feeling exposed. She bit her lip, hoping to appear more flirty than self-conscious.

"You're gorgeous," he praised, as if sensing her discomfort. "You know that?"

She shivered, feeling his husky murmur against her skin. Damon crawled up her bare body, not forgetting to kiss the inside of her ankles, thighs. He licked lazy paths across her stomach, from one hip bone to the other, avoiding the spot between her legs.

"What are you doing to me?" Caroline moaned as his breath tickled her sides.

He chuckled, looking up at her as his eyes glittered in amusement.

"Taking my time," he said simply as he continued his ministrations, leaving her skin feverish in his wake.

She laughed with him before finally catching his lips with her own. When Caroline needed to breathe, Damon's mouth traveled back down her long neck and down to the tops of her breasts. He nipped her with his teeth, careful not to break the skin and she gasped at the sensation of his mouth and his warm hands caressing her thighs. She pressed her chest toward his mouth and wrapped one of her legs around Damon's waist. Her body dripped with lust when she felt his length, straining through his jeans; Damon certainly had a reason to swagger. Caroline knew that she was in for a treat.

A sharp jolt of electricity shot through her and she gasped in pleasure as Damon's fingers brushed against her clit, hot desire coursing through her veins.

"Oh," she sighed.

Caroline jerked her hips forward, liking the pressure of his calloused skin on her. A finger slid into her wet folds while Damon's thumb continued to rub her in a circular motion. She groaned and tugged on his hair, bringing his lips up from her breasts so that she could kiss him. As her pulse quickened and her desire grew, Damon added another finger, stretching her. He teased her slowly, studying her reactions. Caroline mewled and bucked her hips each time Damon hooked his fingers upwards, exploring spots she'd only read about in Cosmo.

"Damon," she whimpered, biting her lip.

"Easy," he crooned, rescuing her worried upper lip from her teeth.

Down below, Damon's fingers increased his pressure and speed, making a strangled cry escape from Caroline.

Her hands gripped Damon's headboard as she swiveled her hips into his hand. Her moans were breathy and labored, but she was too focused on chasing her pleasure to be bothered with being embarrassed. Damon leaned back, watching her, his eyes unnaturally dark and lusty. It should have frightened her, but something about his predatory gaze that thrilled her.

"More…" she begged.

More what exactly? She had no idea, but Damon was more than happy to oblige.

The torture of his thumb was replaced with his mouth. She cried out as he began to suck on her bundle of nerves. This was something she'd never done before.

"Holy shit..." Caroline gasped.

Damon teased and tasted her two fingers stroked in and out of her slit. She cried out, throwing her head back against his pillows, overwhelmed by him. Then he started humming, creating a vibrating sensation down below. Caroline's body continued to thrash as her hands frantically clutched at anything they could grab a hold on to; the sheets, her breasts, his hair.

"Oh, Damon," she moaned from deep in her throat, arching her back as her inner walls began to tremor.

It was all too much, a part of her wanted to escape, but Damon's free hand kept her hips in place as he brought her over the edge. She barely has a moment to come back to herself before Damon flashed on top of her in all his glory.

Their tongues met in fiery passion. Caroline found it odd and erotic – tasting herself, but she went with it. Damon's groans spurred her on and her hand ghosted downwards to tease the warm throbbing cock pressing into her.

"Do you have…um…a condom?" She asked between heavy breaths.

Damon rested his forehead against hers, smiling.

"Vampires can't procreate," he said, pausing to kiss her. "But we love to try."

Caroline nodded and used her legs and the nudge of her arm to flip them over. Damon stared up at her in surprise. She hovered above him, with her legs straddling Damon's hips. Her body shifted forward to take a look at the pulsing organ between his legs. This was really happening.

"How –," she gasped, her soft hand lightly grasping around him, teasingly rubbing its engorged head against her slit and lowered herself down. "– convenient."

Caroline remained still, perched on Damon, getting accustomed to him. He smiled reverently at her and she leaned down, trying to convey all the fondness and passion for him with a kiss. Damon's hips gently rocked upward, reminding Caroline of just how full she was. Her lips parted in an o-shape as she drew in breath. She felt as If she were going to explode from the moment she started to ride him. With every spring, Caroline's long hair swayed behind her back and her breasts bounced in the security of her bustier. Damon used his hands to steady her as they set a pace. Their moans and the sound of their bodies crashing together filled the room. Damon changed their position. Caroline was on her back in an instant.

"Amazing," Damon muttered near the side of her mouth.

He tortured her with shallow thrusts, lingering with his pelvic bone against her clit before he increased his speed.

Goosebumps flecked over Caroline's skin as she clutched Damon's torso closer.

"I'm so close," she breathed.

Their hips began to gyrate against each other, Damon grabbed Caroline's legs, wrapping them around his waist as he continued to plunge in and out of her. The familiar tightening coil was back, spreading up from her feet to right between her thighs.

"Fuck, Caroline," he groaned.

She chanted his name, as he continued to passionately piston inside of her.

He kissed her as her walls contracted for the second time. They climaxed, calling each other's names as Damon spilled inside of her.

[-0-]

As an older brother, it was in Damon's nature to worry – even though he'd never admit it.

The worry that he exhausted over Stefan, especially after they'd become immortal, only intensified. For years, they relished in their vampirism, taking it to the darkest places it could go. Damon stressed over Stefan's thirst for blood and mayhem, fearing that his younger brother's appetite for destruction would only get them killed. Then the ripping began and Damon did something he was not proud of, he fled. With each new victim, he feared that Stefan had finally become the monster that he was pretending to be.

The problem was that for too long Damon couldn't see that the source of his brother's pain still stemmed from Avery Thayer.

In 1864 they made the unfortunate mistake of falling head over heels in love with the same blonde. In their defensive, she was a nasty, manipulative little slut and it couldn't be helped. Once Damon transitioned, Damon was able to see where his true affections ended and Avery's compulsion began and eventually he was able to let her go. Stefan did not have the same fortune. Avery never compelled him. He loved her truly, madly, deeply all on his own and he refused to move on. Vampirism only magnified his grief, inflicting pain on others was the only way Stefan seemed to get by. There were periods when Damon saw a glimmer of the person Stefan used to be, but they were fleeting.

_Flashback, Seattle, Washington. 1989. _

"_I've been hanging out with this witch, Bree," Stefan said without preamble._

_Damon blanched, taking a sip of his coffee. "And what did the judgy little thing have to say?" _

_Stefan tapped the table in agitation. "There's a way to bring them back," he said. _

_He raised an eyebrow, waiting for his little brother to elaborate. _

"_Avery," Stefan clarified. _

_The way he spoke her name set Damon's teeth on edge, but he didn't have the heart to vamp out into the rain. _

_He listened semi-patient while Stefan rehashed the story about Emily Bennett locking everyone in the tomb and how Bree said it could all be undone._

_Damon blinked, impressed and uncertain while he took it all in. "You want to free them all to save her?" He asked incredulously. "After all this time?" _

"_I love her, Damon," his brother sighed, resigned to his devotion._

_They sat, inwardly Damon thanked Stefan for sitting quietly while he seethed on the inside. He was angry at his brother for still carrying a torch for the women who ruined him and feeling intense pity for Stefan still being so love sick._

"_How can I help?" He wondered. _

_Together they began to hatch a plan. It was nice, putting their heads together like that, almost like old times._

_Damon fiddled with the silverware on the table. "Twenty years is still a ways off, brother. Are you sure it's worth it?"_

_Stefan pulled out the necklace that Damon had seen only once before._

"_I found this when I woke up from one of the strongest benders I've ever had," he confessed. "I remember feeling confused and empty and lost. For the first time in what seemed like forever…I felt hope." _

_Damon snorted. "That's adorable," he said sarcastically. "Why do you have it now?"_

_Stefan rolled his shoulders. "I've been feeling worse. Not Ripper of Monterey worse, but then I went back home and I found this again and then by accident I found Bree – I think it's a sign." _

Seeing Stefan's symbol of hope hanging off Caroline's neck made Damon's blood boil.

Who did Stefan think he was?

When had he given the damn thing to her?

And the question that really irked his nerves, why did Caroline accept it?

Damon ignored Caroline's cries as he got dressed with vampire speed and raced down the stairs.

Stefan was drinking with dumb teens from the high school, smiling and laughing. Damon stalked toward him with brisk, agitated steps.

For a moment the brother's locked eyes, Stefan grinned holding up his cup in solidarity as if to offer Damon a drink.

The elder Salvatore was having none of it. He slapped Stefan's cup out of his hand, knocking it to the floor.

The idiots surrounding them, oooo'd and ahhh'd. Damon ignored the crowd and resisted the urge to pummel Stefan in front of a bunch of humans.

"What's with the party foul, brother?" Stefan asked.

Damon lifted up the necklace, scowling at his brother. "Tell me why I'm holding this?"

"It was a gift," Stefan said innocently.

He wasn't having any of that. "I know what this means to you," Damon sneered. "Why did you give it to her?"

"She's my friend, Damon, who's been through a lot. Care could use a little hope," Stefan raised an eyebrow challengingly and Damon wanted to wipe the douche bag smirk off his face. "- don't you think?"

He stepped closer to Stefan, itching to fight. Tension mounted, he raised his fist and there was a gasp from the group surrounding them.

"Seriously!"

He heard Caroline's exasperation before he saw her break through the crowd.

Her hair was mussed and his scent covered her body. He smiled smugly at Stefan, knowing that he could smell how they reeked of one another.

The blonde wormed her way between him and Stefan, her eyes wide and imploring. "Why are you so upset?" She asked Damon. "What did he do?"

Damon glared at his brother before softening his gaze on Caroline.

It wasn't her fault. He couldn't be mad at her. She didn't know what the necklace meant. He didn't know if Stefan was simply being kind to Caroline or if he used the necklace maliciously to fuck with Damon's head. Either way, Damon was worried that no matter what history was bound to repeat itself.

"It's just sibling stuff," he lied, squishing his anger down in order to keep from lashing out at her. "Don't worry about it."

Her brow wrinkled, a sure sign that she wanted to press the issue, but not with an audience.

"Let's get out of here," she suggested.

Damon nodded, letting Caroline lead him away.

"At the end of the month, you get Avery and you get the hell out of town," he growled low so only Stefan could hear. "Leave Caroline alone."

[-0-]

Tyler Lockwood and Elena Gilbert, bless their hearts, were idiots.

They had been hanging out with Anna for twelve days, twelve, filling them in on the real goings on back in 1864 and not once had either teen suspected that she was a vampire herself.

"Hey," Anna greeted.

She slid into a booth at The Grill, sitting across from her new human pals.

"One super old journal, as promised."

Anna set a rustic tome on the table, gingerly passing it to Elena.

When she came up with her ridiculous lie about being a vampire hunter, Anna was there to hear about the Lockwood and Gilbert journals. That bit of information gave her an in. During her downtime, Anna and Noah went to the craft store over in Amhurst set on chronicling the events of the 1860s as well. It was amazing what you could learn on YouTube.

"This belonged to your great grandfather?" Elena asked.

She and Tyler sat shoulder to shoulder as Elena skimmed through the seemingly ancient pages.

Anna nodded, enthusiastically. "My granddad heard the stories from his granddad, so great-great grandfather…I think."

Anna smiled, thinking of how it was actually Noah who had poured his heart out in the pages. She told him to talk about the war, he hadn't fought, but he'd dined on enough soldiers to throw in a few appropriate anecdotes. Noah was also instructed to give a different account of the fallout from what the Founders had done.

While not every vampire who was rounded up in the tomb was as innocent as a rose, not all of them deserved their fate. The Founders didn't deserve to profit from that night either. Acres upon acres of land and valuables were scrounged up and divided between the five founding families, none benefited more than Lockwoods and the Fells. The Gilbert family took ownership of Anna's home and her mother's shop. They were nothing but self-righteous thieves, the whole lot of them.

"Thanks for bringing it," Tyler said.

"No problem," Anna replied. "I'm just glad it survived. It was packed up in a bunch of boxes with some cousins, but obviously they tracked it down."

"So Anna," Elena prompted, looking up from the journal. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

_Yes. _

Tonight was the full moon, if the witches were going to open the tomb tonight was the night.

"No," she lied. "What's up?"

Tyler smirked.

"There's a Halloween party tonight, wanna come? It's in the old cemetery. You don't have to dress up."

Anna's interest was piqued.

"By the church?" She wondered.

Elena and Tyler nodded.

If all went well then her mother would have plenty to gorge on and Noah would finally get to raise a little hell. He deserved it for being so patient with her lately.

"That's so wild," Anna smiled. "Yeah, I'm in."

The trio was interrupted by a vibrating phone.

"It's my mom," Elena explained, grabbing her phone from the table and scooching over to get out of her seat, the trinkets of her charm bracelet jingled as she went. "I've gotta take this."

Anna followed Elena's retreating form with her eyes, waiting till they were alone to focus on Tyler.

"Tyler?" Anna called. Her pupils dilated, testing her compulsion.

His brown eyes glazed over, he was under her influence. Perfect.

[-0-]

"Talk me through it one more time Grams," Bonnie said.

She sat with her grandmother safely in the confines of her Prius on the outskirts of the Fell Church ruins clutching the steering wheel.

For weeks Bonnie poured herself into the study of magic. The spell books – grimoires – that Grams had leant her to study were chalked full of things Bonnie had never dreamed of. Spells for dissuasion – keeping objects hidden, projection – sending things great distances, and even recalling – a spell to communicate with the dead.

None of those were things that the young witch had formally learned, and hopefully she wouldn't, according to Grams.

Since this whole thing got started, Grams had wavered heavily between proudly revealing the Bennett heritage one week and being a tight lipped fortress the next. Whatever Grams was hiding, Bonnie had no clue, but she was determined to find out.

"Baby," Grams began soothingly. "We're going to channel Emily's crystal and use the spell I taught you to unseal the tomb. Once the doors open, the Salvatore's will go inside to find the woman they seek. Stefan will come out with her and Damon will set the other weakened vampires on fire. Simple. Neat and hopefully we'll be done by ten, old girls like me need our beauty rest.

Grams pinched Bonnie's side lightly, hoping for a smile which Bonnie reluctantly gave.

"I wonder what's happening there," Grams said pointing her finger to the windshield.

They could see smoke rising from just beyond the tree line to the east, the church was in the opposite direction.

"There's a party in the old cemetery tonight," Bonnie said. "This guy who used to go to my school…_Duke._"

Grams' lips pursed as she wore a grave expression.

"That's a bad sign," she said grimly. "A bunch of vital young bodies, just a few thousand paces from sleeping vampires."

Bonnie nodded, thankful that she knew where her friends were tonight – far away from here.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Bonnie offered with a hesitant smile.

Grams looked down at her watch then tilted her head so she could see the stars in the sky.

They seemed brighter now that Bonnie's powers had awakened. Colors were more vibrant, the ground she walked on was sturdier. Things felt different, water was cleansing, air she breathed was life giving. Everything in nature was making itself known, making a personal connection to tether her to the surface.

"It's almost time," Grams said. "We should go."

She and her grams got out of the car, which Bonnie didn't see the point in locking and headed west toward the church. The further they walked, the fainter the noise from the party became. With each step Bonnie felt as though she was leaving parts of her normal life behind. What troubled her was that she wasn't sure if she minded.

It was just before nine, the moon was high in the sky and almost at its apex – the height of its celestial power.

As promised Stefan and Damon were waiting for them.

Damon nodded, visibly uncomfortable while Stefan looked eager, almost happy.

"Bonnie," Stefan said dryly. "Sheila. Let's get started. We've cleared the debris, Damon can lead you down."

Damon tilted his head in direction of the path, "This way."

Damon leaned down to pick up what looked like a small drum of gasoline hooked up to a hose.

"If this stuff ruins my jacket, I'll kill you, brother," Damon complained.

Stefan chuckled, grabbing a cooler.

"You got it, brother."

"_Not so fast."_

Bonnie's head snapped to the voice of the intruder and her stomach dropped.

It was a girl, who couldn't be any older than her with a guy she'd never seen before.

"No way," Damon breathed, dropping the gas can

The new girl smiled wickedly as she waved.

"Long time no see," she said.

"Who are you?" Grams asked stiffly.

"Anna," Stefan said in surprise.

"She was around back in 1864," Damon chimed in.

The vampire, Anna grinned darkly. "I'm here for my mother. She got stuck in that tomb because of Avery and her obsession with you fools."

Grams shook her head. "That's not going to happen," she said defiantly. "We will use the crystal to release only one demon tonight."

Anna stared coldly at Grams and Bonnie feared the worst as the vampire's face morphed.

"If you don't give me what I want, I'm going to kill you," she vowed.

Grams narrowed her eyes, not showing any sign of wavering. Bonnie could sense her grandmother magic rising as she extended her hand to the new vampire.

One of Bonnie's first lessons was how to incapacitate a vampire. With your mind you could create the sensation of an aneurysm. Since vampires had advanced healing powers, you had to create the effect over and over to cause them pain. With enough determination you could keep them down, not for long, but long enough to get away.

For some reason though, Grams' powers weren't having an effect.

"I'm prepared for you, witch," Anna taunted, revealing a necklaced hidden by her black sweater. "You can't hurt me. Give me my mother and we can all go our separate ways."

Grams, Stefan and Damon looked to each other.

Anna let out an irritated sigh and looked over her shoulder.

"You can come out!" She instructed.

Bonnie stared into the distance, trying to see who Anna called.

Tyler staggered out from the clearing tugging a gagged Elena behind him.

"Tyler!" Bonnie gasped. "Let her go!"

"He can't," Anna pouted, mocking despair. "He's been compelled."

Her heart sank into her stomach as she watched her childhood friends. Tyler was vacant and zombie-like as he held Elena in a vice grip. The girl's terror was palpable. Bonnie watched helplessly as Elena lunged and punched against Tyler's hold only to be unsuccessful at every turn.

"You know Bonnie," Anna said while picking at a cuticle. "– can I call you Bonnie? You shouldn't have left your friends so unprotected, especially with all us vampires running around. It was cake getting Tylena to trust me. We're practically besties."

Bonnie looked to her Grams only to gasp when she found that space she once occupied now empty. She cried out as she drew her attention back to Anna.

"My friend Noah is really fast."

Noah, the other vampire, had snatched Grams when they weren't paying attention.

"Okay, Anna," Damon huffed. "Congratulations, you're a badass. Let's all calm down."

"I've asked nicely, Damon," Anna reminded him. "Give me what I want and we can all go our separate ways."

Damon opened his mouth to speak, but Grams cut him off.

"Absolutely not!"

Anna started at Grams clearly not impressed with her stubborn resolution.

"Tyler, when I count to three I want you to break Elena's neck," Anna instructed.

Tyler nodded, still oblivious to Elena's struggling and everything else.

"No!" Bonnie gasped, tears stinging her eyes.

"One," Anna counted.

Damon took a step forward, but Noah's hold on Grams tightened. "Anna!"

"Two," Anna cooed, looking at Grams as well. "I'll kill your granddaughter's friend, you old bat. Then I'll kill you. I only need one Bennett to open the door."

Grams glared at Anna as though to call her bluff.

"Three."

The sound of creaking bone filled the clearing. Bonnie screamed and all hell broke loose.

**[TPJ]**

**A/N: **

**-So…there we are. Just in case you guys don't recall, I will be taking a holiday break from this. TPJ will be starting up again in the New Year.**

**-I can't improve without feedback, please review! **

**-REMEMBER if you leave a SIGNED review and please remember to enable your private messaging, I will send you the ****Mikaelson interlude/outtake****. **

**-Merry Christmas, happy holidays and have a safe NYE! **


End file.
